The Return Of Wiseman
by Shadowsevilfish
Summary: When Dreamer Shady finds herself in the Night Dimension, she has no idea what lays in store for her or those around her. Wiseman has finally returned, and is plotting his revenge on the traitorous NiGHTS and her fellow companions.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Meeting My Nightmaren

'_What is this place?_' I asked myself. Looking around, there seemed to be some sort of stone pathway. I'd never seen a floor like that since I'd studied the old castles from the 1300's, but even those had more class than these. They were dull, and looked worn and ancient. I tested them by pushing my right foot on one gently, then with more confidence. Feeling cocky, and sure I wouldn't somehow fall through them into some crazy world of nonsense, I continued forward. I walked for a solid three minutes, and shortly found myself being led to a large open gate. The closer I neared, the more I realized just how worn down the gate looked. It was beginning to rust, and the white paint was flaking off. Yet none of those things seemed to take away from the fact that it was grand, and very largely built; for it opened up to a large plaza which had a huge four layered fountain in the center. Happy to see something of my interest, I rushed forward, stopping only when the tips of my black running shoes hit the edge of the fountain base.

"I've never seen a fountain so large. How was it even made?" I asked no one in particular.

I was surprised when an elderly male voice answered me. "It was made many years ago, by the Nightopians. It is a symbol of peace and hope."

I turned towards the voice slowly, to take in the form of an over sized brown owl with a fancy purple and black coat; which was adorned with gold buttons. I had raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Nightopians eh? I think...I've heard of them before. Small Chao-like creatures are they not? Amazing they could build something like this nonetheless." I smiled at the owl. "And what's your name sir?"

"Sir?! Oh please, just call me Owl, visitor." He chuckled.

"I'm not called 'visitor' SIR." I narrowed my eyes. "My name is Shady. I'm not from here, so I should be on my way."

Owl stopped me from walking back to the gate by blocking my way, "HOO! You should stay inside the safe perimeters of this gate young Shady!"

I crossed my arms impatiently, "And why is that?"

"It's not safe for a Dreamer like yourself to be out in the dark alone." The Owl explained frantically.

"Dreamer? So...this...is all a dream?" I asked. Before he could reply, I continued. "I've survived just fine the way I am. I can handle myself thanks."

"Can you really?" Owl's eyes narrowed challengingly. "Is that why only one of your Ideya remains?"

"Ideya? One remaining? What are going on about?" I asked angrily.

"Ideya are of your very heart. They give you the ability to survive in the dream realms. I'm sure you are familiar with the quote 'I_f you die in your dreams, you die in real life._'?" He gave me an upset expression.

I blinked, I indeed had heard of that quote, but I had never believed a word of it. Was it really true? Before I had the chance to ask another question, a flash of purple and pink crossed my vision. The next thing I knew, some jestor-like woman was in my face with a large mischievous grin. I stepped back in disgust, and anger at my invaded privacy. The jester woman didn't seem to care.

"Hello friend! I'm Nights! I'll be your guide! Your friend!" She spoke in such a happy tone, it hurt my ears.

When she held out a hand towards me, I stared at her with a very serious expression. This seemed to upset her, for she frowned and pushed her hand closer to my face. I glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing? I don't even know you, and you want a high five?" I asked, my tone dangerously sharp.

Nights's frown became wider, "No. Dualize with me. You can fly, see the world with more clarity and increase your natural senses!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that really possible?" I looked to Owl for confirmation.

Owl nodded slowly, "Many other visitors quite enjoy flying with Nights here."

I watched as his eyes moved to a few trees that I had not noticed surrounded the entire plaza. Following his gaze completely, I saw something similar to Nights sitting on one of the branches of a nearby tree, almost as if it was sulking. I was about to ask, but Nights reminded me of her offer. Turning to her again, I pressed my palm and fingers against hers. Seeing her close her eyes, I did the same, only to see Owl's stare at the sulking jester in the tree turn to a glare, just before I closed them completely.

When I reopened my eyes, I frowned. Nothing had happened. Even Nights seemed shocked, for her mouth was agape and she pulled her hand back in fear. I gave her a questioning look, only to get pushed back by her roughly.

"Dreamer! You're no Dreamer! Dreamer's can dualize with ME! You are a fake!" She pushed me again, with much more force. This action had me on my rear, on the stones of the plaza in a few seconds.

I hissed in pain and anger, "What are you talking about?!"

Nights grabbed my shoulders roughly in her gloved hands, and her grip was placing pressure on my bones; a pressure they did NOT need. I winced, but held my glare on her.

Owl flapped his wings furiously, "Nights! NIGHTS! Stop this! Stop it now!"

Each second her grip tightened, I winced more. I could feel tears pulling at my eyes, but I held them in; giving her a look of hate till I heard a smack. Shortly after the noise, I was free from her death grip, and I had retreated back a few feet. When I turned to see what had caused the noise, I saw the same jester from the tree before. A confused look crossed my face, as I stared at the scene. Apparently, the red and black jester, had punched Nights in the face; for she was bleeding from the right side of it, and clutching it in her hands as to stop the blood from gushing.

I hadn't realized I was shaking, until Owl flew to me to assess the damage I had taken. He mused over the bruises I now had on my shoulders, and the irritated skin in the same area. It had taken me a few moments to convince him I was fine and would heal. When my eyes turned back to the two jesters, I had figured out the gender of the red and black one. Apparently, it was a male, and his name was Reala. To me, he was a hero. I didn't care much for names or appearance, what I cared for was that he had saved me from the wrath of that satanic womanly jester named Nights. I wanted to know why he did it, and why he had reacted so quickly. I wasn't special, and I knew it. I became even more aware of that when Nights and I had failed to Dualize.

It had taken a considerable amount of time to get Nights to calm down, and when she did, she had apologized for her rash actions, and explained to me that she'd never failed to dualize with anyone before, and it bothered her. After a few hours, I had came to know a bit more about everyone and my own remaining Ideya. I figured out that my Ideya was the Ideya of Hope, but it was tainted and that was why I could not dualize with Nights earlier. I was told of the species Nights and Reala were, and asked them questions about Nightmarens in general. Nights answered every question, and Reala just eyed me carefully, like I was a shiny rock he seemed interested in taking home.

Finally, when I was free to explore, I was off like a bolt of lighting. The forest seemed to be a magnet for me. The soft, and lush green grass swayed with the light breeze, to make a dance crew with the leaves from the large and over covering trees.

I had managed to explore quite the distance, and stopped when I came to a small spring. I had lowered myself to sit by the edge of the water, and looked into it for my reflection. What I had saw was not only MY reflection, but that of the Nightmaren male from earlier; Reala. I turned my head so I could look at him. He was standing on the grass behind me, with a shy expression on his face. How I could tell that he was shy, was past my explanations. He never seemed to show much emotion at all.

"Can I help you?" I asked him slowly.

He glared at me for a moment before I saw his lips begin to open. What I saw was teeth similar to my own, only he was equipped with large fangs on his top and bottom rows of teeth. Was he...smirking?

"I asked you a question boy." I said, irritated at his attitude.

"It was stupid, but brave and amusing." he spoke simply. His voice was relatable to a cross of a seductive and serious.

"What was?" I asked him angrily.

"That little show earlier." He answered. "You and Nights. How did you manage to hold your anger towards her when she was trying to break your bones?"

I blushed lightly, and he seemed to notice, for he gave me a curious expression. "I've always been the type to hold a grudge I guess. Kinda like one of those, If I go down, you suffer too things." I added a shrug to the end of my sentence.

He chuckled, "I like you. Amusing as hell."

"While that may be true, I'm apparently no use to Nights since I can't Dualize with her." I lowered my eyes sadly, staring at my lap.

I was surprised when he lowered himself to sit down beside me, "You're not the first one you know."

"I'm not?" I asked when I looked up at his face.

His face would've seemed intimidating, but he didn't seem to want to appear frightening. In fact, he seemed rather kind and quiet to me. He seemed like a boy who required some love in his sad and empty life.

"No." He replied simply. "Nights just has temper problems. I mean, I can understand how upset she was when she couldn't Dualize. I can't either."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? What makes you think that?"

He sighed, and lowered his gaze to the water. He seemed upset with his own reflection. "I guess it's because of who I am, and what I've done in my past."

I nodded slowly, "I can understand that. My past wasn't all that great either. I was raped when I was younger."

"Raped? What does that Earth term mean?" He raised his head so he could face me.

"It is sort of like being forced to perform acts to a mate you don't want." I replied quietly.

He frowned, "That sounds terrible. I don't think I'd ever be that cold to a woman."

I shrugged, "Some people are just that stupid."

He sighed, "Yeah."

There was a long silence between us, and I couldn't help but smile. Here I was, talking with the very male Nightmaren that had been Nights's rival for years. The one male Nights and Owl totally did not like at all, and told me to stay away from. The very male who saved me from Nights's wrath. I couldn't help the smile at all, it tugged against my lips powerfully, and held itself there. I liked him, and I didn't care what others thought. He was being nice and open, and that was what counted.

"Have you...ever tried to Dualize before?" I asked him, trying to start up another conversation.

He looked up slightly, before returning his gaze to the water again. "No."

A thought had crossed my mind. Just because I couldn't Dualize with Nights, didn't mean I couldn't Dualize with Reala. Who cared anyways? I held my right hand out to him.

"Then try. With me." I said hopefully.

He raised his head quickly to eye me, then my hand. He didn't do much but stare for a few moments, before he lifted his right hand and placed it against mine. A sudden rush was felt through my entire body, as if someone had pumped me full of adrenaline and given me twenty coffee's to add to it. The feeling was gone as soon as it came, and I suddenly had an urge to cry, like something terrible had happened to me.

When I had opened my eyes again, I wasn't sure what had happened to my vision. Everything seemed more in depth than ever before, and when I had moved my hand to scratch my now strangely itchy eyes I had came to a sudden realization. That wasn't MY hand that was moving. Which must mean that it wasn't MY eyes I was seeing through, and it wasn't MY face that was itchy. It was Reala's.

I gasped suddenly, when it came out as his voice. Someone with a voice as seductive as his was not meant for such a sound, and he reacted to it.

"We...We did it...we actually Dualized." He told me.

Apparently, when you're Dualized, you not only share a body; but a voice and thoughts. He was communicating with me through them! I was in such a state of sheer excitement, that I took complete control of the body we shared. I leapt into the air and spun in a complete circle. I laughed happily, this was better than I had ever imagined! The rush! The sheer elation at being in the air...flying was more than I could explain. I had completely forgot that Reala was experiencing this all as well, and when I came to my sense again, I had touched his- our feet back on the grass. I lowered our eyes in embarrassment. Then was when I felt a smirk spread across our lips. Was he...amused?

"I-I-" I stumbled to find words to think to him.

He chuckled, "You're one hell of a Dreamer, yet you're impressed so easily."

"Well, SORRY if I've never flown before." I snapped.

"I did not mean it as an insult." He replied calmly. "I'm just wondering if I could train you to fly like I can."

"That sounds like an awesome offer, but of what benefit is it to you?"

"We Nightmaren need Ideya to survive as well. When I used to be in Wiseman's army, we had to eat them after we stole em from Dreamers like yourself. But I haven't had any in a long time. I was...starving to death to say the least." He explained. "With us joined like this, I get the energy I need from your Ideya, which we now share."

After listening to his words, and carefully asking my questions, he got tired of my annoying behaviors and we decided against conversation. He instead had me learning different techniques of flying that he knew, and forced me to try them myself. Some took me a few tries and harsh words from Reala, and others I was a master at right away. I was so tired of being in the air once he had let me leave the Dualization, that I didn't say thank you. When I noticed how rude I was being at not doing so, I had turned to face him again. Searching in my head for something, anything to say or do that would work as an appropriate thanks for his time in teaching me and dealing with my very presence.

He seemed to notice my awkward eyes and he raised an eyebrow at me curiously. "Is something wrong?"

When I heard him speak again, I felt a shiver run down my spine. His voice had such a seductive quality to it, that when one heard it for a long period of time they completely forgot about it, but when they heard it after a moment of silence, they would blush. And blushing was what I was doing just now. After fiddling with what I wanted to do in thanks for everything he had done, I had decided on something simple and quick.

I stepped towards him again, but warily as he was watching me intently. Once I was sure to have entered his close personal space, I leaned my head in a bit more so I could kiss his cheek softly in appreciation. When I moved my face back, I realized a deep blush had spread along his cheeks; and the look on his face was that of innocent shock. The mere expression on his face made me smirk, now it was my turn to have the control...The control of his emotions.

"W-Wha- What was-?" he stuttered.

I giggled, "I have to go now. When and if I ever do come back...what do I call you?"

His blush faded and he smirked, "Whatever you want."

I rolled my eyes, "High hopes there boy."

"It's not high hopes at all. You made the first move." He floated a bit closer. "Which was a rathered cheated move if I do say so myself."

"Cheated?!" I cried, "No where near a cheat! It was just a kiss!"

"You called that a kiss? Hehehehe!" he laughed. "You need practice with those as well!"

I crossed my arms, "WELL THEN, see if you ever get another one ever again!"

I had turned my back on him and had started on my way back to the plaza. He floated close behind me for a few moments before whispering something incoherent. I stopped just before the entrance to the plaza and turned to face him. I was still slightly upset from earlier.

"What did you say back there?!" I demanded.

He averted his eyes, and did not respond.

I wanted to take a swing at him, but instead I sighed, and turned yet again. I wasn't going to waste my time. The moment I was about to take a step forward, A clawed gloved hand was placed on my right shoulder gently. I huffed angrily.

"I can...teach you...that too." He whispered shyly.

I blinked in surprise. Did he just say he'd teach me how to kiss as well? What a night this had been. Attacked by a crazy woman, and taught how to fly by a Nightmaren male who had also promised to make me a better kisser. I wasn't sure if happy or embarrassed was the right way to feel, so I tried to block all my emotions at once.

"Thank you." I answered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Insane Dreamer Aura and the Crazy Jackle

I couldn't help but wonder why I kept coming to this Plaza. Talking to Owl about it seemed to be the best choice due to the fact that he was the one who seemed the most wise. I had called his name a few times, but when I received no response, I decided I would wait for him. I sat myself down on the lower ring of the base of the fountain, waiting was not my forte, but at least I would try. This was my second night here, and there didn't seem to be anyone around. What had happened?

My question wasn't answered, but a loud scream from above me broke me out of my boredom. I looked up quickly and gasped in horror. A young woman was falling from the SKY! In a state of shock, I was trying to find a way to save her from getting turned into scrambled eggs on either the fountain or the stone pathway; yet my brain gave me no possible solutions. I just stood up, and stared stupidly with my mouth agape like a fish. I heard the woman scream something, but to me it sounded alot like she was crying about something. I couldn't blame her. I'd be scared too.

"HEY YOU!" I yelled. "Twist in the air!"

I thought that maybe if I told her what Reala had taught me, that I could save her life. Unfortunately, I was too late. I closed my eyes the moment I heard the crack of her head hitting the second rim of the fountain. I felt a wave of cold wetness splash against me which was followed by a crumbling sound. I let a whine escape my lips, the realization of what had just happened hit me like an asteroid. That woman had just broken every bone in her body, destroyed a piece of the ancient fountain, and her impact sent water towards me. When I opened my eyes, I noticed she was laying flat out on the base level of the fountain in the water. A bit of blood surrounded her, and a few crumbled pieces of the fountain's second level rim.

I approached her slowly, "Can you hear me? Are you still-?"

When I heard a groan, I watched the woman lift herself up slowly and place a hand on the left side of her head. "Wazzat?"

I stared in shock, she had only taken minor damages. I walked towards the fountain again and held out a hand. I pulled the woman out and sat her down on the stairs of the plaza's largest stair set. I sat down beside her and sighed.

"How did this happen to you?" I asked her slowly, trying not to overwhelm her senses.

She groaned again, before answering. "I don't know."

"What's your name Dreamer?" I asked.

"Aura." She replied simply. "Yours?"

"I'm Shady. I can help you for a bit if you want." I offered with a small smile.

When Aura had looked up at me, she removed the hand on her head and sighed. Her short dark brown hair had matted against her head with the blood, and her clothes; a long white nightgown with a bear on on it, and a pair of bagging deer pj's seemed to be what she had on.

I looked her over quickly and smiled, "You need medical treatment, but if you can understand me right now, you're in Nightopia, the positive side of the Night dimension."

"Why would there be a hospital? Here?" She taunted.

I blinked in surprise, "BECAUSE THIS PLACE...Is a pirate. Pirates can do whatever the hell they want."

She laughed, "How long have you been here?"

"This would be my second night. I believe I only returned here to be with a good friend of mine." I thought for moment before I lowered my eyes sadly. "But he's not here. Look, I should be on my way."

Standing up, I had began to walk away from the girl. I wanted to check on last place before I decided to wake up. The spring where Reala and I had first Dualized. It was a weird feeling that filled up my entire body when I saw him there; warm in a sense. He turned to me with a look of amusement. Was he surprised that I came back? Where was he before? Questions filled me just as the warm feeling had.

He smirked at me, revealing his sharp teeth. "You came back."

"I guess you've never met anyone who cared for you enough to return to you." I whispered.

He shook his head, "The last time I checked, I was supposed to be scary."

"You're not scary." I told him. "You're just unique."

He snickered, before turning his head towards a large cliff a distance off. When I was about to move my head to see what he was staring at, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I shivered from the sudden contact, and moved my eyes to see that it was Reala. He had his arms wrapped around me!

"Don't be so nervous. I just want to take you up to that cliff. I want to try something." He cooed, "Relax."

Blushing, I tried to relax, but not knowing how, I had wriggled uncomfortably. This seemed to displease Reala, for his grip on me tightened. I gasped in pain when his claws dug into the skin at my hips. The sound of my gasp made him wince slightly, but he lifted me up into the air with him anyways. Curling slightly at the feeling that I may fall, I had my face pressed up against the opening of his vest. Blushing slightly at the realization that I was against him in such a way, and that my cheek rested on his chest; I fought with myself not to speak in fear of stuttering like an idiot.

I felt a jerk and it was then when we had landed on the cliff. I lifted my face off his chest, but knew that his eyes were watching me intently. I was also aware of the fact that he had not let me go; for his hands remained at my waist. When I found the courage to lift my head to meet his eyes, I was met with a stare from eyes that held some sort of warmth. His eyes showed some sort of desire, but what the desire was wasn't very clear to me. I was only half aware of lifting my head further, and the warm lips that were placed on mine. The feeling that came after was inexplicably lovely, for I felt dazed and relaxed, yet overwhelmed and aroused. My vision had become slightly blurry, so I had lowered my eyelids. This he must've taken as my enjoyment of his action, for he made the kiss more powerful.

Moments later, my arms had found themselves wrapped around his neck as I held my body against his for more of his kiss. By this time, both of our eyes had closed from the pleasure, and I could feel a interesting rumbling in his chest. This was when I decided against furthering the kiss, and slid my lips out of his reach. I slowly opened my eyelids to catch his disappointed expression. I had lifted my hand up to lightly run a finger along my lips. He had kissed me. He- Reala- had just dominated my lips with his own. The shock I felt was very light compared to the lust. I wanted more, but what would happen should I ask or act for more? I wasn't courageous enough to make a move at all.

I noticed that smirk of his had returned to the lips I'd just had on my own. He seemed pleased with his actions, and dug his claws further into my sides. The rumbling noise was still occurring in his chest, and I wasn't sure what it was. Could he be...Purring? I let him hold me for a few moments as I listened to the purr-like noise. Realizing that I may be doing something stupid, I laid my ear against his chest to hear it better. The moment I did I heard a chuckle. I looked up in surprise; he noticed my actions and was making fun of me! I frowned in displeasure, and turned my head away from him.

"Is that the first time you've heard a purr, Shady?" He asked playfully.

I snorted, "No. But it was however, the first time I've been so close to a human-like being doing it."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Then how do you humans express your pleasure?"

"That...Is a good question." I replied, sweating slightly.

"Well, how am I to know how you are feeling when we are not Dualized? I have to look after you, and keeping you happy should be high on my priority list." He explained, his grip on me loosening but he did not let me go.

I struggled against him for a moment before changing the subject, "Why won't you let me go?"

He sighed, "Because you can't fly, and I have no desire to see you fall off a cliff. That, and because you're warm to the touch."

I blushed, "Is that...all?"

"Yes," he replied coldly.

"So back to the making me happy thing..." I started.

His eyes moved slightly, but he seemed interested in what I had to say.

"I'm not that easy to please, but I'm content 98% of the time. You really don't need to worry. Unless of course I become angry for no good reason."

"And what would that mean?"

"It would mean that I'm on my pms." I averted my eyes.

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

"It's a time at the end or beginning of a month where women like myself have rage fit's and bleed like we're dying."

He stared at me in what I guessed was horror. His eyes had widened immensely and his mouth was slightly agape. "That sounds terrible."

"Yeah. You have no idea." I rolled my eyes.

I noticed his smirk change a bit, as it now resembled more of a smile. "Have you learned anything tonight?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I told you I'd teach you how to fly and how to kiss." he replied.

I pulled from his grip, upset from the meaning of his words. That kiss, had had no meaning to him at all? It hurt to hear this; it hurt like hell. I turned away from him to face a dark black area, it seemed to be showing me what I was feeling like at the moment. Used and stupid, angry and upset. What was this area? When I stared at it more, I realised that it moved kinda like water. Was this...an ocean?

He floated closer to me again and wrapped his arms around my waist once more. "That is the Dark Ocean. Falling in there could be very bad for someone like you."

"And what do you care?!" I cried, attempting to free myself from his hold.

"Because I have to look after you." He whispered. "Without you and your Ideya, I can't survive here at all."

I lifted my head slightly, "Is that really all of it Reala, or are you...?"

He smiled down at me, "I'm not sure. Of course, ever since I left Wiseman and Nightmare, I've never known what I've been doing. At least now I have you."

I blushed and smiled happily, "I'm glad I mean something to someone."

The two of us stood together there for a while, gazing out at the dark waters with smiles. I leaned my body against his and enjoyed just being there. His grip on me had loosened and he welcomed my body against his. This moment lasted for what felt like hours, but had only been a few minutes. It ended when we heard screaming coming from the plaza. I turned my head towards the plaza in surprise, then looked up at Reala.

"Did you hear that?"

He nodded, "Should we see what it is?"

I nodded, "Just in case yeah."

Pressing palm to palm, we had Dualized. Leaping into the air, we dashed for the plaza. Upon arriving there, I was surprised to see some sort of large cloaked creature and Aura yelling at each other. Flying closer, I realized that the creature was holding her like a ugly shoe it disapproved of. I couldn't believe she was able to fight the creature back at all. Landing on the top of the fountain, I let Reala take control of our shared body.

"Jackle! What do you think you're doing?! Put that girl down!" Reala commanded.

The creature looked up at him with a evil smile, it's orange horned hat bouncing. "Reala! See this thing? It wanted to breathe water! It also smells funny and is oozing red stuff!"

When I saw it's lack of a body, I couldn't help but gasp. I had to telepathically ask Reala what the hell this thing was.

He had told me that Jackle was a magician friend of his, and that he was slightly insane. He had also explained that it was Jackle's cape that hid the rest of his body. All of this surprised me beyond reason, but I decided to just accept Jackle for what he was and ignore his lack of visible body.

Jackle had decided to ignore Reala's request and shook the young woman like a wet rag, "She's also very wiggly. See?!"

Reala facepalmed, "Jackle..."

I had taken control of Reala's body and flew forwards, "What happened to your eye you poor thing?"

Jackle blinked in surprise. The big blue eyes he had shone with something that might have been curiosity, but one of his eyes had red veins showing in it. "Reala? What are you talking about? I'm fine. This wiggly creature just poked me in the eye. That's all."

Reala pushed me aside to gain control of the body, "Er- That wasn't me. That was...my Dreamer. I'm Dualized right now. It looks like she poked you pretty hard though." He shot Aura a look of distaste.

Jackle shrugged, "It can be trained right?"

"Uh..." Reala started to sweat.

"CAN I KEEP IT?!" he asked excitedly.

"WHAT?!" Reala gasped.

"It will be mine! I'll keep it. I'll call it Wiggly!" he lifted Aura closer to his face. "Wiggly! What do you you think of your new name?"

Reala winced, "Jackle...That's a Dreamer. Her name is Aura. Try putting her down and Dualizing."

Jackle scanned the girl with his eyes before shrugging. He set her feet down on the stone and held a palm towards her, "Highfive Wiggly!"

Reala had landed as well, and ended our Dualization. The two of us stood side by side, watching the scene carefully. Sidestepping slightly, I leaned against Reala's left shoulder. He smiled at me and my action, and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Go on. Try it." I encouraged.

Aura cautiously held her hand out to touch hands with Jackle. In a bright flash, Aura was gone!

I gasped, "Did it work?!"

Reala smirked, "It did. Let's see how she reacts."

Jackle's crazy grin had changed to a look of innocent surprise, he had looked around in panic.

"Aura?" I asked.

Reala pulled me away from the Dualized pair. "Let them be. Knowing Jackle, he'll want to have his fun with her. He seems to like human women."

"But he said earlier that he didn't know what she was..." I added.

"That is because he has memory issues. If Aura can help him with them, it would make their bond stronger." Reala explained.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" came out of Jackle's mouth.

Reala and I had turned to face him again, we both laughed.

"You're now Dualized. Take advantage of the woman now Jackle. Maybe she'll come to like you." Reala snickered.

I saw Jackle's blue eyes glow white for a moment, "Hold on Reala. What was that glow?"

"That...is her Ideya. The Ideya of Purity." He said slowly. "Jackle must be tapping into it's powers."

"Well, that escalated quickly." I snickered.

Reala placed his palm against mine, "Let's show them."

I smiled, "Alright."

Taking control of Reala's body, I flew towards Jackle and sat on his shoulder...cape...thing. I poked his hat, "Excuse me hun, but you need to learn how to handle this situation."

Reala pushed me out of control and got off of Jackle, "Fly. Walk. Do something."

Reala and I watched as Jackle gave the girl full control as she dashed, twisted and hovered in the air.

I asked Reala when Jackle would regain control, and he said that Jackle was feeding off her Ideya and was too tired to bother. _Or maybe that he was caressing the fact that he was Dualized with a virgin woman_? My thoughts had shifted to darker ones with slight lust. Reala ignored them and hissed at me for it. To think all this was occurring inside of Reala, was difficult to explain. Eventually, he had asked me why I wondered where Jackle's manhood was. I had happily replied with the fact that I was merely curious and wanted to know if his shoe size would help me in my guess. This just made Reala blush and explain that male Nightmaren held their 'handy parts' inside their body's or under their clothes. After this short convo, I had asked to leave to wake up. This seemed to upset Reala for he said that he wanted to try something with me first.

"If it has anything to do with an emotionless kiss I-" he had cut me off. He had also cut off our Dualization.

I stood before him angrily. He took me into his arms tightly, a strong hug. "Thank you...for being with me. Will you come back tomorrow?"

I blinked in surprise, "Yeah, sure."

He purred lightly, and lowered his eyelids. "I'l keep a watch out for Jackle then."

"Good luck." I laughed and walked out of the gate.

Reala watched me go sadly before turning towards Jackle with an evil glint in his eyes and a toothy grin full of sharp fangs.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 The First Battle

This time I had decided on running through the gates. I practically leapt into the arms of Reala when I saw him. I pressed myself tightly against him with the hug, and pecked his cheek lightly. He purred as he held me, before we were interrupted by the cough of someone. I had let go of Reala, to smile down at Owl.

"I was looking for you last night." I told him. "I wanted to ask you something."

Owl perched himself on the lower rim of the fountain, "And what is that Shady?"

"I was wondering why I kept showing up here. I must have some other purpose, right?" I asked carefully.

Owl extended a wing and pointed to an old door just a few feet ahead of me. When I had rose my eyes to take a good look at it, I frowned. It looked like it had been frozen in the Ice Age for millions of years, hell, the door itself was apparently made of said ice. I approached it slowly, and held out my hand. Running my fingers along the rails of the doorway, I smiled.

"How did this get here? It wasn't here last night." I said.

Owl flew towards me, "This is a door to Nightopia. One of these has not been opened in a very long time." He passed me, and tapped lightly on the door. "This door is too hard to break through it seems. It's frozen solid!"

"Well gee, thanks Captain Obvious." Reala snapped, walking up behind me. "It can be opened alright. Just turn the handle! Show that old bird his words are false."

I made a face, "Okay fine. If I get frost bite, it's up to you to fetch Aura for me."

I placed my hand gently on the door, and tightened my grip, with a twist of all my power, the handle crumbled slightly. I gasped and pulled my hand back. Parts of the handle had cracked off at my actions. I was surprised when Reala slammed his shoulder into the door and it bursted open. I gasped when a snowflake flew out of the world beyond the door and landed on my nose. Reala watched my reaction, and smirked. Touching the tip of my nose where the snowflake was, I laughed.

"So this is...what?"

"A door to Nightopia. A world of your heart Shady." Owl replied. "This place does not look too well. I've never seen such a frozen cold area."

Reala poked his head inside, "It doesn't seem all that cold. More of a dry air to me, and a slight bit of flurries."

"Thanks for the weather report there Reala." I started sarcastically, "I really needed it."

He pulled his head back out of the door and glared at me, "Well, let's get our asses in gear. Come on woman."

Reala had grabbed my hand and pulled me into the world with him, the door slamming itself shut in Owl's face and showering him in snow. He shook it off and grumbled about how immature the two of us were.

When I opened my eyes again, I realized we were no longer at the dream plaza, but some world of ice and snow. Scratching the back of my head and hugging myself, and took in my surroundings. There was snow covering all of the ground, and each area my eyes moved to scan over. Glaciers as tall as skyscrapers shone brightly the moment I moved my attention to them. Smiling, I began to walk. I was so absorbed in the fact that this was so similar to the North or South pole, and that I wanted nothing more than to find some sort of point to the area, that I hadn't noticed that Reala had given me his scarf to keep me from freezing to death. I had walked on and on, before I came to a surprised halt. I crouched down so as to peek down over the large cliff.

Reala quickly grabbed my shoulders to make sure I wouldn't slip and fall over it. He lowered his eyes over the edge as well. To both of our surprise, there was a group of various Smilodon playing with one another below us. I grinned mischievously, and turned to Reala.

"I'm starting to understand your expressions dear Dreamer." he said. "What do you want to do?"

I held my palm out to him, "Why, pet them of course."

Reala felt a sweatdrop form on his head, "Right, because you're crazy like Jackle and think they won't try to bite your hand off."

"That would be YOUR hand, actually." I corrected him, smirking.

He growled at me before pressing his palm against mine. "Your stupidity will get you hurt one day."

Taking control of his body, I jumped off the cliff and flew towards the Smilodon. The moment I had reached out the hand Reala and I had shared, a large black one with eyes the color of the glaciers from before raised its head and spoke.

"Þú! Hætta þar! Þú eiga að Ideya!" Its voice was male, and angry. ( #is/en/ )

The male who had spoken up had caused all the others to stare at Reala. I had gave the control back to Reala, for the language it had spoken wasn't understandable to me. The bad thing was, he didn't know it either. Backing away, he quickly flew away. When he glanced back he gained a worried expression. We were being chased!

"Grípa þessi Nightmaren! Taktu þessi ideya!" Came an order from one of the Smilodon.

I whined inside of Reala, "_Are they really-?_"

He calmed me down, "_They're not from here. They're Nightmaren. Take a look_."

Spinning around, I got to see the group of four Smilodon's bodies alter until they resembled raptor-like creatures. One leapt at Reala from below, and another from a cliff above. Taking control of the body, I twisted out of the way just before two pairs of large teeth could clamp down on Reala's legs.

"_Then why are they attacking you?! I thought they all died out_!"

"_Well, I guess that means these ones managed to escape into your dream world. Hm...Handling them is our problem_."

"_REALLY? Here I thought Dora would help._"

"_That's not funny. Flying away isn't going to save us._"

"_Then...do we...Paraloop them?_"

There was silence in his head for a long moment, and it had caused me to dodge yet another attack from the damned raptor cat things. Damn, they could jump high. Each time one leapt to attack, it was harder and harder to avoid them. Finally, Reala took control and with speed I didn't know he had; he encircled one of the raptor cats, then another and another. Within moments, they all had became bloody bodies on the snow. We landed in the middle of the carnage, and shivered.

"_I feel bad for them._" I thought.

"_I don't. They attacked __**us**__._" He responded harshly.

I sighed, "_You're right. But something doesn't seem right. They didn't attack until they noticed my Ideya. Even as weak and pathetic as it is, they wanted our heads for it._"

"_That's normal for Nightmaren...We have nothing to worry about. Let's get out of here._" he offered.

Taking off from the gross scene below, I couldn't help back force Reala to look back. "_Is that a frozen ocean?_"

"_Yeah. I think so..._"

"_You don't think...that the ice...is breaking...do you?_"

"_Hm? What are you-_" We had turned to the sound of a loud repetitive cracking. "_What is causing this?!_"

We had lowered ourself to just skim above the frozen ocean, and towards the large cracks forming in the ice. Each crack had separated large chunks of ice and finally, the water was visible.

"_It must be melting_." I thought to him.

"_No. That's not melting. Something in there._" He warned.

Pulling back to a hover just above the ice, he scanned the area carefully. I could pick up on how uneasy he felt at this moment, and tried to think happy thoughts. This failed.

I was about to mention that we could just leave, when a loud snapping noise brought me back to the attention. I had realized that Reala was currently dodging an underwater attacker. How had I not noticed? Taking control of the body, I got a good look at the attacker. It was a large piranha like fish. It's body was as large as a ship and it's teeth rivaled Excalibur in length and sharpness. I gasped in horror, what the hell was this thing?!

"_That's Girania._" Reala explained to me. "_How he's here can be only one thing._"

"_And what is that?_" I asked quickly.

"_That Wiseman has found us._"

"_Wiseguy?_"

"_No. Wiseman._" He snapped.

"_Dumb man?_"

"_Not funny. Stop it._" He hissed, pushing me further inside. "_Stay there and behave. I'll handle this._"

"_Are you gonna slap the fish?_"

"_No. I'm going to punch it._" He chuckled, "_And make seafood._"

The idea of Reala getting my jokes, was rather weird sometimes; but thanks to the telepathy, nothing was safe while we were Dualized. So I just took it as more of a good thing than a creepy reading of my mind.

When the so-named before fish leapt out of the water at us this time, we were ready for it. When it's teeth were just about to clamp down on and remove Reala's legs from his body, I took control and kicked it in the eye as hard as I could. Little did I know that it would not only push us away from Girania, but make him turn into gumballs as well. I flipped and stared in shock, this did not normally happen when one kicked a fish...did it?

Reala didn't seem to respond, as if he knew nothing about what was happening. When I took a second to think, I wondered what would happen should one Paraloop all those gumballs. The idea pleased me so much, I flew us forwards and began to encircle large portions of the strange fishy candy. With each loop, hundreds of the gumballs disappeared. I continued my actions for several times before there was only a few left. As I maneuvered us towards them, I was shocked when it morphed back into the same fish. I couldn't back away in time, and even Reala seemed powerless to get away.

Powerful jaws clamped down on Reala's right leg, razor teeth sinking into flesh as the fish pulled its head back to try and tear the limb off. I screamed inside him, the pain was next to unbearable! He had let out a growl from the attack and curled forward, driving his claws into the eyes of the fish.

'_T-tear...It's fucking eyes out!_' I screamed.

'_Argh! I'm trying!_' He snapped.

He struggled to free himself from the fish's grip, and when he did- he had managed to rip the right eye right out of it's socket. At the price of more of the flesh of his leg being removed. I heard him growl again, and knew that he was just as scared as I was; and the growl was just a cover for the fear.

'_Reala...this hurts like hell! How can we fight when we can't use that leg?_' I asked.

'_Don't worry. I'll finish this fish, and get us out of here._' He replied, the tone of his mental voice seemed weak as well.

I couldn't take control of his body, for he was blocking me from doing so. My worry increased with every second he put some of his remaining strength into preventing me from getting us away from this situation. The fish dived back into the water and I felt Reala lose some altitude, he groaned and struggled to keep himself alert.

'_Damn it Reala! We're losing too much blood! We have to get out of here!_' I screamed. '_**LISTEN TO ME REALA!**_'

When I realized that he seemed to be fading, I quickly took control of the body. Looking down, I caught a glimpse of the black blood sliding down his leg. I frowned, trying to figure out where the fish would strike again. I had kept calling to Reala telepathically, but he did not respond. What had happened to him? Did he pass out? I spun around, only just in time to see the fish open its jaws to attack us again. I flew right at it, and drove Reala's claws right into its head. With the momentum of the charge I had used to attack, the claws had succeeded in slicing the fish into two. Gasping in pain and out of lack of energy, I managed to turn around again. This fish had became gumballs again!

The memory of what happened when we paralooped those gumballs came back to me, and I proceeded to do it again. When there was only one left, I reached forward and crushed it in Reala's hand.

'_Urgh..._'

My vision had dimmed and I couldn't really think straight, but I knew that if I didn't do something, Reala sure as hell wouldn't. I blinked quickly multiple times to get my senses back, but the lack of blood from both of us had me down to nothing. I felt like I was about to hurl, then everything went black when I felt our shared body slam into something cold. I let out a weak breath, a pathetic cry for the help we may never receive.

I then opened my eyes in shock and wiped at the tears that were running down my face. It seemed I was at home, in my own bed. I moved the blankets from my body to see that my right leg had been badly ripped and had dried blood all over it. It had even leaked into the sheets. Sighing, the dull throbbing, burning pain was the least of my worries. Changing the sheets was.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 _Wiseman_

When I had returned to the Dream Gate Plaza I had a limp to me, and my right leg was bandaged up. As I hobbled towards the door to the world Reala was still in, Nights had grabbed my left shoulder and turned me around. I spat at her, and turned for the door again. I had a lot of difficulty walking, and each step I took hurt like hell. The female Nightmaren grabbed my shoulder again, spun me around and smiled.

"Stop it. I got him out. He'll be okay." She said.

I stared at her in shock, tears running down my face. "I-It was all my fault...I-I-"

She nodded, "Don't sweat it. We heal fast. He probably wants to see you. I left him back at the Spring just inside the forest. He can't go far with an injury, so don't worry about him trying to fly away from you."

I smiled, and wiped at the stray tears on my cheeks. "How...did you find him?"

"Owl told me that you two just cockily flew into that world, and never came back out." She shrugged, "I figured something bad had happened, and I was right."

I frowned, and shook my head. "It was my fault. Thank you for getting him out of there. How bad are his injuries?"

Nights shrugged, "When I brought him here to let him heal, he had a broken ankle, bad deep slices into his leg and was shivering from a cold."

I sighed, "It would've been nice if I had known this earlier. I could've brought him something."

Nights smirked, "I believe all he needs right now is you. Go on."

I smiled, "Thanks again Nights. I'm sorry about last time we met."

She shrugged, "Bygones."

I turned and began my limping journey into the woods. It took me twice as long as before, due to the fact that my fractured ankle made it really difficult to move. When I set my eyes on him, he was leaning against one of the various trees and seemed to not have noticed my presence. I limped towards him, and stopped a foot away from him. I smiled.

"Reala?" I asked softly.

The surprised Nightmaren opened his eyes and looked up at me, he smirked weakly. He didn't bother to move, but his foot had been bandaged up as well. So we did share similar injuries. The smiles we made at one another only proved that we had forgiven each other for our shared stupidity.

Limping closer, I managed to wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm glad we're both okay. I didn't really want to see '_Killed by a fish_' on my tombstone, or yours for that matter."

He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "That wouldn't be all that bad now would it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Do you think maybe Aura's Ideya can heal us?"

He shrugged, "That depends entirely on the fact that she is with Jackle. He'll drag her all over the place. We may end up healing slowly here by ourselves."

"That's not awesome." I whispered, raising my eyes to meet his. "What can we do in the meantime then?"

His smirk grew, "I have some ideas."

I raised a suspicious eyebrow, "And what are they?"

He shrugged, "Why should I tell you?"

"**BECAUSE I ASKED AND TRIGGERED THE RESPONSE**." I snapped.

The following moment was nothing but challenging glares shared between the both of us before I let him go and shrugged out of his grip. "Fuck you then."

He extended his claws and grabbed me again, "Listen closely eh? Remember what I said earlier about Wiseman?"

I blinked, the pain from his claws against my hips were nothing compared to the pain in my ankle and leg. "Sure. You seemed upset about it."

He nodded, "That's because Wiseman was the old god of the Night Dimensions. I was once...not the Nightmare you have before you now."

I cuddled against his chest, "Yeah? So what all happened?"

He sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Well, let's just say I had done nothing good. I stole Ideya, I hurt Dreamers like yourself, and I came close to killing Nights several times."

I smiled, "That's okay. Everyone gets a second chance to be better than they were. This must be yours."

He smiled down at me, "That's a quick assumption, but I do suppose you're correct."

We sat together cuddling for a few moments before we heard voices. Familiar voices. They belonged to Jackle and his Dreamer, Aura. We both groaned, of course they would ruin this moment. I sat up straight and sighed. Reala kept an arm around me, but he sat up as well. Both of us turned our heads towards the insane pair. When they came into sight, I felt Reala's claws dig into my shoulder. I turned to give him a curious look, which he shook his head as if he was disappointed, and gave off an almost inaudible growl. I could feel it, for I was so close to him, but I could not hear it.

"What are you so upset about?" I whispered.

"Jackle. He-" He shook his head. "I'll tell you later. In fact, I'll bring you with me when I talk to him about it."

I grinned, "Okay."

We then looked up at the pair, "Can we help you with something?"

Jackle glanced at our shared injuries and grinned, "Did you have a bad time?"

I rolled my eyes, and Reala shrugged.

"it's just a simple flesh wound. We'll heal." Reala said blandly. "I would rather ask of course why your Dreamer has an _**INTERESTING**_ new scent."

Jackle quickly averted his eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about Reala. She must've used a new soap before she fell asleep."

**NOW** I could hear Reala's growl. It vibrated his entire body, and mine as well. I try to worm away, but his claws dug into the skin at my shoulder. So, I stayed put, and tried to hide that fact that his claws hurt. I instead glanced at Aura. She hadn't said a single word. _Was something going on here_? I was about to open my mouth and ask, but Reala kept me from doing that too. His claws dug in deeper each time I did something he didn't want me to do. So I gave up. I crossed my arms and huffed angrily.

"You broke a law! A tradition! Jackle what the hell were you thinking?!" Reala hissed at him, his eyes had narrowed into slits that had became blood red.

I winced in pain, those claws of his dug in again. But I looked up to Aura, and despite the pain, I spoke.

"Can you...help us? I need you to heal us. Please." I whispered.

Reala loosened his grip on me, noticing that I wasn't going to interrupt his yelling at the orange wizard.

Aura's fingertips began to glow a faint white, and she smiled. I could tell she had pride in her powers, for she was eager to try and help. She stepped forward and held her hand above my bandaged area and I saw the entire bandage dissolve and the wounds close themselves up. It was creepy to watch when my ankle snapped back into the correct place and the bones healed back to the way they were before. I stared in horror. What kind of Ideya did she **HAVE**?

Jackle watched, but didn't seem as shocked as Reala and I were. _Had he seen it before_? Wiggling my ankle, I smirked. I was able to go back to my nightopia world again! But before I would do that...

"Can you help Reala too? He won't bite...hard." I giggled at my joke.

Reala rolled his eyes, and carefully sliced the bandages off his leg. "I thank you in advance for this, Dreamer."

Aura had repeated the same process with Reala, then stood up straight again. Reala and I stood up shortly afterwards. Reala sighed, and gave Jackle a glance that said he had bad news. I could read that expression and realized he was going to warn the wizard about the fact that Wiseman was back, and that he had sent other Nightmarens after us. I leaned against him once more, and his arm stayed around my shoulders.

"Thank you Aura." I whispered, unsure if I had any right to speak.

Reala turned to Jackle again, "I have bad news, and really bad news. Pick whatever one you want first."

Jackle's grin faded quickly, "Really, you say? What's up?"

Reala took a deep breath before he spoke. "It's...Wiseman. He's back. He's probably pissed, and has sent many other Nightmarens after us and our Dreamers. In short, we're in trouble. I couldn't get the chance to tell Nights, because the bitch won't sit still. It'd be great if we got to force Ritalin down her throat." He shook his head, "The point is, the injuries my Dreamer and I had were caused by Girania. You remember him right?"

Jackle nodded slowly, "The giant evil fish right?"

Reala nodded as well. "Yeah. That's why I think Wiseman is back. Girania is only a lv. 3, he would never attack me like he did unless he was ordered to."

Jackle seemed bothered by the words, and lowered his eyes, "I understand. What can we do though?"

I clenched my fists, "I won't let you do anything without my wit and swiftness at your side, Reala."

Reala smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I hugged him happily, and received a hug in return. I then turned to face Jackle and Aura again, and smiled.

"So, how do we handle this situation?" I asked slowly, looking from Reala to Jackle.

Reala seemed to be thinking about it, and Jackle just lowered his eyes to stare at his shoes. The silence lasted for several minutes before I crossed my arms angrily.

"How about we all just check the worlds we've already been in? I mean, if Nightmarens were sent after us, wouldn't that mean, that they were sent where Wiseman thought that we were?" I asked.

Reala blinked, "That is true. But we just barely made it out alive last time."

"I did. You passed out on me you wimp. Without me, you'd be dead right now." I snapped.

He averted his eyes, "Sorry about that."

I looked to Jackle, my eyes bright and intense. "Do you understand me? I need to know what you encountered."

The orange wizard looked up at me in surprise, "Well, um, cats." he blushed in embarrassment.

"Then we ran away." Aura added almost silently, but unhappily.

Reala chuckled, "Stand and fight like a man Jackle. Geez."

"I'm allergic to those damn cats you jackass!" he snapped, but was quick to flinch back when Reala glared at him.

"Alright, so there were cats there eh? What do you all say that we go back in there, and find who's cats they are?"

Reala nodded, "That would be the surest and quickest way I do suppose. Let's go into your world Wigg-" he stopped himself, and chuckled, but did not finish the sentence.

Dualizing with Reala was faster each time we tried, and we were in the air in seconds. Taking control, I motioned for Aura and Jackle to follow suit. It took them awhile, but they Dualized and followed behind us. Reala and I had landed on the steps of the door to Aura's world, and turned to allow Jackle and her to open it.

'_Do you think this will go well?_' I asked him telepathically.

He took a moment to think, before he responded. '_I think so yeah. All we have to do is fight alongside them. Speaking of that, can I tap into your Ideya now?_'

'_WHAT?! Why?_'

'_Because you may have powers you don't know you have, and I'm starving._'

I let him have at it, and tried to ignore the tickly feeling it was leaving behind. However, it did leave me in control of the body. I tapped our foot boredly, Jackle and Aura were really slow. Maybe they were making out or something, I wasn't sure. Having read Reala's mind, I got that the fact that Jackle had some sort of special claim on her now, but I didn't know what exactly it was. He never opened his mind up to me more than that. I tapped the foot faster, and crossed our arms.

'_Is there a drug that speeds people up?_' I asked Reala.

I got no response, and the tickly feeling continued. I sighed sadly, this sucked.

When I saw Jackle appear, I stopped tapping our foot and turned so that he had access to the door. "Open this, or I'll eat your cape."

I loved how everything sounded when I spoke in Reala's voice. It made me sound like I was a deadly warrior, which of course I knew he was. Yet at the same time, I sounded rather seductive. It was a great mix of two powerful ways of speech, and I was proud to use them. When Jackle moved forwards, I waited patiently, I was surprised I had any patience at all; so I just focused on the tickly feeling inside our shared body.

When the wizard reached out and opened the door, I raised an eyebrow. _The world was that of a haunted Chateau_? _What in the hell_? Shaking off my thoughts, I flew in after him. When the door closed behind us, I turned to look at it. A feeling of uneasy started to rise within me as I followed closely behind Jackle. He lead us into the mansion, and I got a good look around. There were several assorted doors, each a different color. I moved our eyes around, looking for something amusing, but finding nothing. Each door seemed similar to the next, yet so immensely different. I continued to follow the wizard up the stairs, and was unable to shake the creepy _Sonic Heroes _haunted house theme from my head.

I was amused when I saw a red door outlined with black paint, in the middle of the door was a large black '**R**'. I widened our eyes, this...place. I narrowed our eyes and poked at the door.

'_Hey Reala. What's going on here? I swear I'll let you starve if you don't answer me_.'

He chuckled, '_So what? I've ate my fill. Besides that, this is mah room. If it wasn't already obvious. Did you want to have a look?_'

I sighed, '_Why not? How do I open it?_'

'_I'll do it._'

'_If it's a mess I swear I'll make you clean it. __**WITH NOTHING BUT A FEATHER DUSTER**__._'

He chuckled, '_Sure you will._'

I let him have control, but I was only vaguely aware of the fact that we had just lost Jackle and Aura. He reached forward, and placed his palm on the door; for it had no handles. The door began to glow and pulse red, and with a loud **SLAM!**, it opened to reveal his room. I flinched from the sound. _What if Jackle and Aura noticed we were not behind them_? Oh this was bad. We promised to help them. Hell, it was even **MY **idea. Yet here I was, looking into one heck of an elegantly furnished, painted and decorated red and black room. _I'm serious_. Everything was in that color scheme. Even the bed. He floated inside, and the door closed behind us; I flinched at that as well.

He floated around the room, pointing things out to me and explaining a bit about them but he skipped the bed. I took control and sat on it, running our fingers along the soft black silk slowly.

'_What about this bed? Do you even sleep?_'

I felt our shared cheeks heat up, '_No, well, it's mostly for if I got injured or needed a place to relax._'

'_But you have a sofa._' I responded quickly. '_So, why the bed?_'

He growled, '_I have it in case I want to mate a female. I refuse to do so on anything but elegant materials._'

I giggled, '_How very thoughtful of you._'

He growled, and took control again. He stood up off the bed and walked towards the door, placing his palm against it, it opened yet again. He then flew out, and the door proceeded to shut by itself. He then headed down the hall further. I had noticed some cat fur here and there, and told Reala. He seemed to notice it as well, and said that the large crazy orange door ahead belonged to Jackle.

'_Are they in there?_' I asked.

'_Heh. Want me to tell you something that has nothing to do with your recent question?_'

I groaned, '_No not really. But why not._'

'_When Aura was here last night, Jackle broke a law if you do say._'

'_A law? About what?_'

'_He mated a Dreamer._'

I blinked, '_Is that...a bad thing?_'

He chuckled, '_Maybe not. But back when Wiseman ruled us, it was. He's the first one to ever have the balls to do it, and so quickly nonetheless._'

He opened the door slowly, and his eyebrow raised. This room was destroyed! The bed was shredded, the furniture scratched, sharp objects bent, chains broken, and valuables were chewed to bits!

I was the one to speak the words, "What happened in here?"

"Shit happened. That's what." was Jackle's reply.

Reala took the control again and inspected the clawed items and bent and otherwise ruined objects.

"This place was ruined for a reason Jackle and you know it. We can clean it up after we go after those cats."

The sad expression on Jackle's face was either caused by his allergies, or the fact that everything he loved was ruined. I wanted to say something, but Reala held me back, telling me that comfort was a waste of my time, and he would never learn if he didn't experience sadness and loss. I didn't want to agree, but I had no choice.

Turning around, I pointed at a hole in the wall the size of a small piece of looseleaf. Reala spoke for me this time.

"Jackle. They came in through this hole. Can you send one of your cards inside it?"

The wizard looked up in surprise and came over to the hole as well, "Really? Alright. I can use this card as a pair of eyes."

Jackle pulled an Ace of hearts out of his cape and chanted something before he flung it into the hole and it vanished from view. He seemed to be aware of everything though.

Reala and I waited patiently, and within a few moments, Jackle had a large grin again.

"Well?" Reala asked.

"They're in a green room. All of them. A witch is in there with them." He answered simply.

'_Great. Let's find a green doored room._'

Reala nodded, "Let's go then. Find a green door."

We all took off out of the room and each down a different direction of the hallway, Reala even released me from the Dualize to let me check on my own. I ran down the stairs and began to check to lower rooms on the first floor. When I came to a part of the house that had flipped upside down with distortions I smirked.

"YEAH." I fist pumped the air, and laughed when I could walk sideways on the walls.

This was like Mystic Mansion all over again. When I was sure I was on the ceiling, I happened to turn my head to the left and gasped. I had found the green door! I chuckled to myself, who wouldn't want their room on the ceiling?

'_So much swag right there._' I thought to myself.

Looking over the door, I noticed a large deep green '**B**' on it that was darker than the rest of the door. This was definitely the right one. Go figure that I would be the one to locate it. I was about to run back went I heard I heard a cackle. It wasn't one that I was familiar with and I whipped around quickly just in time to see a midget witch grab my throat roughly, sink her claws into it and drag me inside the room before I had the chance to scream.

**~*POV CHANGE!*~**

I hadn't managed to find a thing, and there was no way a witch would be in the first or second level room area. Turning around, I headed back to the stairs. In a way, I felt bad for letting that girl go off by herself, yet she seemed like one who could look after herself. _Was I wrong_? No. I was never wrong. I scratched at my arm, maybe I was wrong. The thoughts were starting to get to me, and I decided to go and find her. This place could still be holding some Nightmarens that were pissed off or confused, and the last thing I need to do is save her from them.

Flying down the stairs and looking to my left I gasped. Aura was laying on the wall...upside down. I facepalmed, _THIS IS WHY I DON'T LEAVE PEOPLE BY THEMSELVES_. I flew forwards, and helped her up. I glared at her with distaste.

"Where's Shady?" I asked angrily.

She had to know, after all, no one is stupid enough to land like that for no good reason. After waiting for her answer for a few moments, I started to ignore her, and spotted the door on my own. I smirked. As I neared it, I felt a shiver go through my entire body. I pulled back from the door in shock. It was a cursed door. Go figure. I examined it for a few moments before I pulled a small dagger from my left boot. I flug at it at the door, only to have it bounce back, and flip so that the blade was facing me. It flew right at my face and I chuckled, how predictable. I caught it in my teeth and extracted it from my mouth and slid it back into the boot. So the door had a magic guard on it. Jackle could break it.

I turned towards the Dreamer Aura, "Call Jackle. You can do it telepathically because you're his mate."

She stared at me in shock, before closing her eyes. I figured she was doing as I asked, because Jackle appeared next to her in an orange flash.

"This door has a guard Jackle. Break it would you?" I asked, motioning to the green door.

There was more urgency in my voice than I had expected, but I had a bad feeling deep inside my heart. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what. It was like something was trying to call me. I twitched slightly, and dug my claws into my palms. I wasn't aware that I had began to grind my teeth together either. _Jackle couldn't be any slower could he_?

Jackle had his eyes closed, and he was chanting his mumbo jumbo magic again. I wondered if maybe he was just swearing at me in some foreign language. It irked me slightly. When I saw a green flash around the door I almost jumped in shock, _why was I so jumpy all the sudden_? _What was wrong with me_? Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I nodded to Jackle and floated towards the door, and with a well aimed punch, I knocked it right off its hinges. I snarled when I flew inside.

The room was littered with various shelves of potions, and variously random and eerily unidentifiable items. There were books, smothered in dust and a large green glowing cauldron with rainbow smoke snaking out of it slowly. I frowned at the color selection of the room, for it resembled snot. I shivered with distaste and looked around quickly, there was cat hair here and there, but there was no sign of any witch or cats. When I heard a whimper, I was quick to recognise the voice. It came from the cauldron. I dashed forward and lowered my gaze to the liquids inside it. A look of horror came across my face when I realized that the images inside the cauldron where revealing to me where Shady was. Bomamba had her and another human boy chained to a stone wall, in a room of stone, and was pouring random liquids into a cauldron similar to this one.

My heart almost stopped when I realized what was happening. Bomamba planned on using Shady in her next potion! I screamed at the cauldron, unsure of how else to get Shady's attention. I had to get to her somehow, before it was too late. I yelled at it again, but to no avail. My shoulders slumped and I lowered my head. _What was I to do now_? I wasn't aware that a tear had slid down my cheek. I couldn't watch Bomamba kill her; there was no way I could. I had tried to be nice, and had succeeded in gaining her trust. The first trust of a female I'd ever gained, and she had meant more than I expected. I bit my lower lip, _how could I have been stupid enough to let her go alone_? It was my fault she was in danger this time. Great, I **WAS** going to hell like Nights had said.

I was surprised when Jackle poked me in the back, "You alright bro?"

I punched him in the shoulder, "Of course not you idiot! Why would you ask such a stupid question in the first place?!"

Jackle flinched back, but didn't say a word for a moment. "You should calm down so that you can be reasonable okay? Tell us what happened."

I stared at him like he had two heads for a moment before I pointed at the cauldron accusingly, "Go ahead. Take a look. See that the woman I have tried to protect will soon be potion material."

Jackle peered into the cauldron with interest, and pulled back in surprise. "This is a cursed cauldron Reala. With a simple spell, we can use it to transport ourselves to the area where Bomamba is."

I stared at him with anger, "**WELL GEE. THAT'S JUST GRAND.**" My voice darkened, "If you don't find a way for me to get to her within the next minute, I will devour your precious little mate. **RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES**."

I watched as Jackle narrowed his eyes at me in a dare for me to even try, I smirked in response and moved my eyes to the form of the young woman. Jackle moved so that he blocked her from my view. I chuckled, that wouldn't stop me. Nothing would.

"**NOW JACKLE.**" I hissed, for this was only a warning.

Jackle growled lightly in a return warning, before he focused on the cauldron again, mumbling once more. I watched as a bright orange flash came from the object and I raised an eyebrow.

"Did it work?" I asked.

Jackle's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, as if he was having difficulty with something. I watched carefully, before floating back to the rim of the cauldron and looking inside again. The transmitted picture was gone! I snarled as I spun around to face a grinning Jackle. Why the nerve of that idiot to smile! **NOW** of all times!

"I did it Reala. Jump in. Go on. We're right behind you." He chuckled.

I stared for a moment, before I glanced back at the now orange swirling liquids inside the cauldron. I smirked, and was about to jump in, before I turned once more.

"Keep Aura safe. Trust me. It doesn't feel good when you're Dreamer is gone. It must be worse for a mate."

Spinning around, I dove into the cauldron. I hadn't meant to close my eyes as I did so, but I guess it was a force of habit. _Diving usually involved water did it not_? When I opened them again, I was on my rear on the stone floor of the room I had once been watching with terror. Cracking my back, I furiously stood back up as to not look like an idiot.

I saw Shady open her eyes on the wall and smile at me; so she was happy to see me as well. I had been completely unaware of Bomamba's eyes watching me the whole time, for I rushed towards Shady and freed her from her bonds. I was pleased to have been on time, and felt a little cocky about it too. Shady stood and nodded at me in what I guessed was a thank you. I nodded back at her and turned slightly, only then did my eyes meet with Bomamba's. I wasn't aware that Shady had got the boy of the wall as well.

"**YOU-!**" I was cut off when Jackle and Aura appeared.

Bomamba cackled, "You're all here with me now. How pleased Wiseman will be when I return your bodies to him."

Shady stepped forward angrily, "No way in hell I'm going to Wiseman anything but alive and deadly!"

I glanced at her before I nodded, "If you want us, you have to fight us of course."

"Not like I have to really." Bomamba smirked, "I have my ways."

"What?!" Shady and I asked in sync.

Bomamba dropped something into her cauldron and the room became full of some sort of gas. I was quick to grab Shady and lower ourselves to the floor, trying to get us not to breathe it in. I didn't have time to think of what Jackle and Aura did, so I just didn't bother. Whatever the smoke was, it was meant to knock us out; for my eyes had became clouded and my thoughts fuzzy. Damn, if we passed out here, Wiseman would have at us for sure. I covered Shady's mouth with my hand, and shook my head to tell her that the gas had bad effects to it.

She seemed to get my point, but shrugged. When I pulled my hand back some, she showed me that it had no effect on her. I was shocked; _how even-_? It was then that I saw the yellow glow in her fingertips. _Ha_! _Her Ideya was helping her_! She held out her palm to me, and I didn't think twice about Dualizing.

Her Ideya managed to allow me to breathe the gas just fine without suffering, and cleared up the symptoms I was having to it earlier. It was safer to have her with me this way, but I couldn't help but ask her what she thought her Ideya may be capable of. She didn't respond with a useful answer, but it was worth asking her. I had got her to think. Standing up, I turned to face Bomamba yet again.

"Your stupid gas won't work on us." I smirked. "You truly are a pathetic level three."

Bomamba screamed angrily, and I saw a flurry of black pogo stick-like cats sprout from her hat, only to leap at me with their teeth bared. I raised an eyebrow, so these were the cats Jackle spoke of. Big heads, sharp teeth, and the body of a pogo stick. Not so scary really. More along the lines of sickeningly cute.

I drove my claws into the head of one, and flung it back at the other cats. It knocked them over and those who had got hit disappeared in puffs of black fur.

'_Hey! It's bowling!_' Shady told me.

I chuckled, '_Yeah, I guess you're right._'

After demolishing her group of cats, I smirked again. I watched the witch hiss and curse at me, and finally she held eye contact with me; but her mouth moved like she was chanting something. I tilted my head to the side to hear, but it was as if she wasn't making any sounds at all. Then it hit me. She was chanting a curse towards me! I tried to break my eye contact with her, but I had failed. I struggled, but was very unsuccessful.

'_Reala? W-What's going on..?_' Shady's voice was faint inside my head.

I growled, _what was this trickery_? The witch seemed pleased with her actions for her lips tilted upwards with a grin. I felt a tearing pain inside of me, and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor. Shady gasped next to me. Both of us looked up at Bomamba in horror. _She had just destroyed our Dualization_!

I coughed, the gas starting to get to me again. Shady seemed to notice, for her fingertips begun to glow brighter yellow. She stood up and clenched her right hand into a fist, it had taken on the yellow glow as well. I watched as Shady's fist connected with the face of Bomamba, I smiled slightly, the woman had fire. When her fist landed, I was blinded with a bright yellow flash.

When I opened my eyes again, Bomamba's skin had began to bubble and distort. She was screaming violent words as she tried to grab Shady, who was swiftly dodging her grabs and smirking. As I watched her, I could've sworn I seen her eyes flash yellow. _What was going on? _Shady ducked to avoid a clawed hand that would've removed her head from her shoulders and spun to kick Bomamba in the chest. The witch howled again and began to shrink back; her skin was peeling off her very bones. Even in my dazed state I knew that Bomamba had somehow became poisoned.

Shady had then returned to me and held out her hand, I took it and stood back up. She Dualized with me again, and the pair of us watched Bomamba scream and writhe until her bones and clothes were all that was left. I shivered slightly, rather quite unnerved by everything that had just transpired.

'_How did you do that?_' I asked.

'_My ideya did. I punched her, then she somehow became poisoned. After that, I just decided to activate my sonic instincts and move faster than her. It was all I had to do to stay alive._'

'_I'm glad it happened actually. I'm also glad I can think straight again. I might've went insane or worse if your Ideya wasn't nearby me. For that I thank you._' I told her.

Turning back, the gas had began to fade away. We spotted Jackle and Aura in the far corner of the room, it appeared Jackle had passed out- but that Aura was fine. I floated towards them slowly.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

Aura looked up at me slowly, she still seemed slightly dazed. "I've had this birthmark for the longest time. You know that song? The longest time?"

'_The gas still affects her. Poke her for me will you? My ideya will cure it._' Shady suggested.

I reached forwards and poked Aura's shoulder and Jackle's face. I wasn't surprised when Jackle's eyes opened and he blinked in surprise. He had removed his cloak from around Aura, and stood up.

"Did you do it?" He asked.

I blushed madly, "Do what?!"

"The witch. Is she gone?" Jackle asked slowly.

My blush faded and I nodded, "I believe so yeah. Shady kicked some Olympian butt."

I felt her giggle inside of me, and smiled slightly. Jackle and Aura glanced at each other for a moment before Jackle spoke again. "Let's get out of here then."

I nodded, the faster the better. I waited for Jackle to mumble his magic whatever again and we had appeared back in the mansion again. As I nodded to him in thanks, I turned to head for my room. I had something planned, and this time, I was going to break some rules. Her humming some eerie thing inside of my head only slightly threw off my groove, but not enough to lose my interest in my plan. She didn't ask me anything, she just continued to hum randomly. _Had the gas actually affected her, or was this an after effect of using her Ideya?_

'_What are we doing? Where are we going?_' She asked.

I chuckled, '_It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Trust me._'

She didn't ask, but she did stop humming. Great. I had her interested.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Queen Bella and the Wisps

I had remained silent inside of Reala, trying to keep my thoughts to myself. Being in the same body did however have a good way of helping me. I could tell that he wasn't feeling well, for his body temperature could've matched the tropics. I panted, the temperature was going to melt my soul if I didn't get out of this. He hadn't let me take any control, so I kinda felt like a moth stuck on the back of someone's coat for a free ride.

When he freed me from the Dualization, I was sitting on his bed. I blushed madly, for he was smirking at me. He had a light blush on his cheeks as well, and the two of us just stared at each other for a few moments. Finally, he spoke.

"Remember when I told you I wanted to break some rules?" He asked, his voice had a softness to it this time.

I thought for a moment, "Yeah I do. Why?"

"I want to ask you a simple question. I ask that you reply with a simple yes or no." His blush had darkened slightly, and he seemed to be having difficulty.

I looked up at him innocently, "Shoot."

He took a moment before he responded, "Will you...be-my-mate?"

His words were so rushed and quiet, I couldn't hear him at all. I blinked again, "Pardon?"

In a rush, he pushed me back on the bed and hovered above me. He held eye contact and flashed his fangs, "Screw it."

-**BEWARE OF BELOW SCENE!**-

I gasped when his lips met mine, and then it hit me what his question was. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I returned to kiss. This was my response to him. He seemed pleased with it, for he deepened the kiss, and soon we were dualing with our tongues for domination. I was losing, but he let me try anyways. Each moment that passed, our actions became more frantic, both of us starving for the action that was to come. I barely noticed when he removed my tank top and bra for access to my breasts. Crying out with surprise as he pleasured them, it seemed to urge him on; for each kiss, suck, lick and nip was more than my breasts could handle. He must've known that he was tormenting me, for when my nipples hardened, he twirled one between his fingers as he sucked on its opposite.

I could see in his eyes that he was pleased with my response to him, and to wipe the smugness of his face, I began to remove his clothing as well. Starting with his vest, then on to his under armour. I made sure to feel his skin beneath my fingertips, and taste it for myself. I ran my tongue along his abs, rubbing circles into his lower abdomen as I explored. Within a few more moments, both of us we're ready for the next step. I couldn't help the nervousness I had at the thought of it, but he smiled at me softly.

"Don't worry about it. You won't get hurt too bad." He whispered.

I looked up at him through hooded eyes, "But..."

He shushed me by placing a claw on my lips, and lowered his mouth to my neck to nip my skin. I lifted my head so that he had more access, but it was difficult, for he seemed to daze me somehow with venom from each bite. I now sported four of them, one on each breast and on each side of my neck. Closing my eyes as he paid attention to my neck, the pleasure was nothing like I'd ever felt, but at the same time, it was making me hungry for more.

"S-Stop the teasing..." I managed.

He lifted his head and eyes to meet mine and he smirked, "Alright fine. Take a deep breath. This may hurt."

I shivered for a moment, knowing that the pain that would come would eventually fade, but I didn't want to cry when I felt it. He watched me carefully, then nodded. Lowering his lips to mine again, I felt him push himself inside. Digging my nails into the back of his shoulders from the pain of being stretched and torn, I bit my bottom lip, hard. He knew I was in pain, and he was careful with me. He waited until I stopped biting my lips before he started to move again, into which the pain faded to the pleasure.

Each thrust made us vocalize our pleasure with each other, until not even real words came from our lips. Reala had sped up to an inhuman pace, and I found myself clinging to him rather than matching his powerful thrusts like before. I watched through hooded eyes as his mouth opened and stayed like that, for each second he was inside of me, his urge to orgasm rose considerably. Sensing my own orgasm nearing, I curved my hips upwards as to get more depth from him.

Finally it ended with a wave of ecstasy that was way too much to handle. Tossing my head back and moaning, I felt something sink into my neck. I was sure something like that would hurt more than it actually was, but my orgasm must've made me numb. Powerless to figure out what had happened, I waited for the orgasm's waves to stop shortly after the pain or the other way around. Only then did Reala open his eyes and pull his member out of me, flipping over to lay beside me. I felt him pull me onto his chest and begin to purr, his member retracting back inside his body like that of an animal.

-**Bewared Scene Completed**-

"Thank you." He whispered.

I shook off my haze, "You're welcome?"

I placed a hand on my neck and sighed. He had bit that twice. When I moved my hand to the front of my face I frowned, it was bleeding profusely. My entire hand was covered. I glared at him, and he just smirked.

"I can bleed to death you know." I snapped.

He moved my head with one hand, and began to lick the bite. He had it clean in no time. I felt him kiss the area once he was finished and raise the volume of his purring. I smiled, and closed my eyes. Cuddling was fine, but this was a bit more. This was a full body snuggle. The perfect way for me to end this dream. I drifted off back to the waking world to his rumbling purring.

~*Night 5*~

When I opened my eyes, I realized I had my clothes back on, and Reala was smiling down at me. I smiled back at him, and we kissed. After we broke apart, I sat up.

"Now that the whole thing is over, what do we do?" I asked him.

He kissed the bite mark he left last night, and smirked. "That's simple. We join up with Jackle and Aura again to search for more Nightmarens or Wiseman himself."

I nodded, "One question first."

He lifted his eyes from the mark to lock his with mine, "Yes?"

"What does this mark mean to you?" I asked, motioning to the bite he left on me.

He growled as if I was stupid by thinking the mark was anything less than amazing. "It means that you're mine. Simple as that."

I blushed lightly, "Understood."

"Good," he purred again. "Let's go."

Dualizing, we managed to find our way back to the Dream Gate Plaza, just in time to see a romantic moment between Jackle and Aura. The two were cuddling and talking about some sort of hat. Looking down, it was then I realized that I was in an outfit that was not mine. I turned to face Reala in surprise.

"What is this?" I asked.

He smirked, "Do you like them? I found them and thought they'd show of your figure well, and they do. Besides, as my mate, you must wear what I give you."

I crossed my arms, but in the new vest I wore, that only made my breasts appear larger. I blinked, as if it wasn't tight and pushing them up enough. The outfit I had on was a light blue tank top that was bordered with a darker blue vest with golden trim. Looking down to my wrists, I saw small cuffs in the same color, but with a triangular design; white silk gloves finished my upper half. Looking down even lower, I noticed part of my belly was showing, and my pants were the same as my vest. Light blue with gold trimming. I smiled down at the boots, they were a solid snow white, with the same gold trimming running down the sides of them.

"Well?" Reala asked.

I smiled, "It's not bad."

He nodded, and motioned that we should continue. We approached Aura and Jackle shortly afterwards. The pair didn't seem to notice us until Reala coughed. They then spun to face us.

I waved a hand, "Hey guys. Anything amusing happen?"

Reala crossed his arms, and pretended that he didn't care. I sighed at his action, and blushed when I could feel the bite mark on my neck; dammit, Reala hadn't let me cover it!

Aura seemed to notice my screwed up face, and raised an eyebrow at me. I averted my eyes to look at Jackle. He was just as bad; for a large grin was on his face when he met my eyes. I lowered my sight to the ground and growled.

"Has Nights shown up here at all?" Reala asked.

Jackle shrugged, "I haven't seen her at all. Why?"

"I just find it strange that she's never here all the time like she used to be." He shrugged.

"What do you think she's doing then?" I asked.

Reala shook his head to clear his thoughts, "That's a question only Nights herself can answer."

"Have either of you seen her?" I wondered, looking up at them.

"Did you not just hear me? I haven't seen her at all. The last time I saw her, she was chasing after Octopaw." Jackle flicked at one of the horns on his hat.

Aura tilted her head, letting that wacky hat talk for her. "Maybe she went through whatever that door is."

She was pointing at a mahogany door with golden blotches of paint spread all over the surface; a candy cane was on the top of the door like some sort of emblem. The stairs that led up to the door seemed to be made of chocolate wafers.

I narrowed my eyes, that door hadn't been there when I walked by that area two seconds ago. After sharing a '_That was weird_' look with Reala, I Dualized with him and we approached the door slowly. Reala and I were about to open the door when Jackle flew past us and slammed his shoulder into the wood of it. It cracked due to the pressure, and flung open. The grin on the wizard grew again, and he dashed inside.

Reala and I just blinked. We were in no rush whatsoever. Floating inside, and closing the door behind us we came grips with the fact that the world we had just entered; was made entirely of candy. The tree's were lollypops, the grass was green sprinkles, the rocks were gumballs and various other gummy things, the air smelled like peppermint, and...Reala had just landed in a puddle. Of chocolate pudding.

I groaned, and took control of the body. Floating upwards, I got us out of the puddle and sighed. This was the one world I hated with a burning passion. A world, of calories. I began to shake the pudding off with distaste, this world was a true disaster, yet, it reminded me of a place I'd once been to with an old close friend of mine.

'_This looks so much like a re-vamped version of Sweet Mountain. I was in a place like this with my...old friend once._' I informed Reala.

'_Sweet Mountain? I can see the memory here, but you're blocking another being from my sights. Besides that, try not to imagine any of those strange creatures. Whatever you think about, has a tendency to appear in these creepy worlds._' He explained.

I couldn't help but begin to think of the Wisps, all of them. Reala had snapped at me for it, but I didn't stop. High fiving a Cyan Wisp would be the coolest thing ever; to me of course. I jumped when I heard Jackle speak. I turned to look at him, and flicked the remaining pudding off Reala's foot.

"Just PEACHY." I said, a slight adding of my anger towards this place laced with my words.

Floating forwards, I got a good look at the area. Not like there was anything new except the mountain made of a Toblerone. Rolling my eyes, I set it in the back of my thoughts that this was definitely one of Aura's worlds. I had let Reala take control again, mostly because I didn't know what to do next.

"Jackle, while this place may amuse you and your mate, we're here for a reason. So let's split up and look around this place. We'll meet back here in an hour okay?" He suggested.

Jackle thought for a moment, as if he was conversing with Aura inside their shared body. He then nodded, his orange horned hat bouncing, and with a happy smile on his face. Reala gave him a look of distaste before nodded himself, and setting off to the West. Jackle headed off to the East.

As we flew over the toblerone mountain, we had spotted several small creatures wrapped up in a light golden material. Lowering ourselves to get a good look, it seemed like something had wrapped up Nightopians with golden string! Looking to see how many were wrapped up, I spotted a few Wisps as well. Cyan, Frenzy, Spikes and Yacker. Rushing to their aid first, I used Reala's claws to free them from the sticky string.

'_That's not string Shady. That's silk._' Reala said slowly.

'_What the hell creates golden silk to stick aliens to trees?_' I asked.

There was a long pause between us both before he said anything. '_Would it be funny, if it was white?_'

I shivered, '_And here I thought that I was the perverted one._'

After we had freed each and every Nightopian and Wisp from the golden silk, they began to crowd around us, blabbering in their own tongues. Neither Reala nor I understood what any of them were saying. So we waited for one of them to point at something, any sort of motion that would tell us what had happened to them or what had done it. It was the Frenzy Wisp that had pointed towards a break in the mountains not far off. By the design of the valley, it could be some sort of river filled canyon. Not sure how to respond, or what exactly was so urgent about the canyon, we stared at the Frenzy Wisp stupidly.

'_What do you think is so great about that canyon?_' Reala asked.

'_I'm not totally sure, but each time I've seen a Wisp freak out, it's because something bad has happened. I'm sure this Frenzy is trying to tell us what did this to them is in there._' I responded surely.

Taking control of the body, and motioned towards the canyon and held out Reala's right hand. The Frenzy Wisp sat it's tiny body in it. The moment it sat, I let Reala do the flying.

'_How come I have to hold the thing? It can fly on it's own!_' He whined.

'_Oh shut up. Frenzy is an old friend of mine. While he can fly, he'll be most useful if this situation turns sour._' I explained, hoping that Reala would see my point.

We came to a stop just above the canyon, and when we looked down. We shared a in sync gasp of shock. The river was Rootbeer! _How was this even possible_? Shaking the shock away, we scanned the canyon for any signs of Nightmarens. To our surprise, walls of the canyon were covered in that golden silk thread; so we followed it's path further in. It appeared that we were flying blindly for we almost flew right into the cape of Jackle.

"Ack!" Reala stopped us before the impact and growled.

This seemed to get Jackle's attention, for he turned his head to glance back at us. We must've looked rather stupid for Reala had some golden thread on his horns, a stupid look on his face, and an eyeless small purple alien with a large black mouth in his right hand. I made him scratch the side of his head embarrassedly.

"Sorry about that. We derped out." Reala said.

Jackle shrugged it off with a grin, and motioned to a large golden spider web below us. A rather plump and classy spider with a strange crown and elizabethan era outfit on sat lazily on it. Twisting one's head to the side only allowed the identification that it was in fact, a pregnant female spider with spiked legs. Various Nightopians and Wisps were trapped in her web, wrapped up like tiny mummies for future feedings.

I gagged, '_This is just wrong. Her clothes are awful._'

Reala sighed, '_You see the damage she's done, and you worry mostly about her clothes?_'

'_What can I say? I'm a woman after all._' I laughed.

Reala lowered his eyes to the small Frenzy Wisp in his hand, "Is this what you wanted to show us?"

The Frenzy stretched lazily, floated upwards, and nodded slowly. It then opened it's mouth wide, and a small squeal was emitted from it.

Reala winced, for the pitch was simply a sonic boom in the air. Moments later, it closed it's mouth again and a large grin was what was left of it's once black hole sized mouth.

"What purpose does that serve you stupid blob?!" Reala hissed.

Frenzy's grin widened yet again and it pointed one of it's wiggly 'arms' at the Spider below us. Turning around and lowering our gaze, we met eyes with the feminine spider. I felt our body go cold.

'_Oh shit._'

'_Whut? You scared of a simple spid-_' Reala was cut off.

The spider had spat out a stream of the same silk that had binded the Wisps and Nightopians from before; and it was headed right for us. Taking control of Reala's body, I pushed Jackle out of the way and ended up getting us tangled in it. It stuck to Reala's arms and legs, disabling him from flight. I could feel us falling from our altitude and landing in the web. Reala had taken control and had began to flail angrily, biting and wiggling at the silk in a desperate attempt to free us from it. To his displeasure, this caused vibrations in the web and the spider twirled around to lock her eyes on us once more. This time, she advanced towards us.

'_Did I ever tell you, how much I wanted to eat some of these places_?' I asked him.

'_What's with the sudden admitting?_'

'_We're going to die. That's why._'

'_No. We're not. Let me...use your Ideya. I have an idea._'

'_AND THAT IS?_'

'_Watch and learn babe._'

He managed to tear a small rip in the silk and freed his hands; with them, he used his claws to rip and shred the silk and jump out of the way before the spider's jaws clamped down on him. Shaking like that of a dog, he removed the rest of the silk. With a smirk, he began to take from my Ideya. He hovered a few feet above the head of the spider and slowly, his red dust turned yellow. When he noticed this, he flew around the spider a few times as quickly as he could; dodging snaps here and there. Eventually, I noticed a slow in the spider's speed.

'_What are you doing?_' I asked curiously.

'_Correction. What have I done? I've Paralyzed her._' He informed.

Flying himself back up to Jackle's altitude, he punched the wizard in the shoulder.

"Thanks for coming to the rescue jackass." He snapped.

Jackle chuckled, and rubbed the spot where he was hit, "You're lovely too. Thanks for saving us."

"I didn't save you asshat! Shady did!"

"Oh." He blinked for a moment, then grinned. "Thanks Shady!"

"She doesn't seem pleased with herself right now, and will not speak back to you. I hope you learned a lesson." Reala explained, anger tinting his voice.

That moment was all the female spider needed to shoot another seam of silk, only this time, it hit Jackle. It sent him flying across the canyon, only to stick to the opposite wall. Icing from the cake the walls were made of smudged into his cape, ran down his hat, and between his eyes. This was truly a hilarious scene. Reala and I chuckled. That would teach em to look out for himself.

"I'm up here, and you're down there!" Reala joked.

I heard Jackle grumble something incoherent and struggle against the silk. He seemed fairly upset by something, for I had never seen him with such an angry expression. I heard a few curses as he struggled, but he didn't seem capable of getting free. The more he wiggled, the more icing he was coated in. In fact, the sight of it made me hungry.

'_If that is his death, can I eat him?_' I asked.

Reala began to visibly sweat, '_I'm not sure. Should I help him, or let him struggle as we did?_'

I shrugged, '_Let's kill the spider first, and save the idiot later._'

'_Why should we always be the ones doing all the fighting? Let them do the fighting for once. It may just teach them to get along better or something. Fighting together is a great way to strengthen a mate bond._' He explained.

'_Oh. So that's why I'm fighting with you instead of high-fiving Wisps?_' I taunted.

'_Yes. This is the way it will be._'

I didn't respond to him, and instead took control of the body. I flew towards Jackle, dodging another blast of that damned silk before I slashed at the cursed stuff clinging to Jackle. It took several struggles from the wizard and many slashes before the threads fell off; yet many still stuck to random parts of him. I tried not to look at them, and averted our eyes quickly.

"Your welcome. You owe me twice Wizard." I snapped, but who knew if he knew it was me.

Turning back I was just in time to dodge another blast of the silk. "HUZZAH! I am awesome!"

In a blur of orange, we watched as Jackle caught the ball of webbing and flung it back at the spider. After the throw however, he spun in circles. For a moment, we thought he was happy. It took a few more flailings of his right hand to see that he had been poisoned.

'_Oh._' Was all I could think of.

'_What was with the sudden thought of Swords?_' Reala asked.

'_Ignore that please. Looks like it's up to us to finish this fight._'

We were about to fly at the spider and turn her into mince meat, but a sharp cry of pain from Jackle made us turn around. The wizard had removed his glove from his right hand and was screaming about the fact that his light orange flesh was slowly melting. I winced. Reala chuckled.

'_He's being over dramatic I think._' He said.

'_Dude, I think that's incredibly painful._' I hissed.

'_He was the one stupid enough to touch it again!_'

'_We should help him. Again._' I suggested.

'_No way in hell. I've let you have too much free will. Now's the time my power over you begins. Shut up, and lay back. I'll handle this myself._'

'_Reala! Stop this! Listen to me! He needs help now!_' I cried.

'_ENOUGH FROM YOU!_' He snarled.

An angry expression on Reala's face was what he went into battle with. Leaving Jackle to fend for himself, slowly dissolving into nothing the most painful way. I couldn't take it. When Reala was about to behead the spider, I took control, violently pushing him aside. I did however twist mid- slash and ended up drilling right through the head on the spider. When I felt light on our face again, I slowly rubbed and opened our eyes. Shaking the blood off, I turned us around and dashed for the injured Jackle. Reala was outraged inside our shared body, and was making it difficult for me to concentrate. With a quick look back, I saw that the spider's body was still twitching, but it's head was not attached anymore. I shook the thought away of what I'd just done, in a desperate attempt to have a clear mind to operate my Ideya.

When I got the Jackle, he seemed to be having difficulty with something. The look in his eyes was heartbroken, _what was his problem now_? Reaching forwards, I placed our shared hand on Jackle's right shoulder. A faint yellow light began to glow from our fingertips, as it passed its soft glow unto Jackle. Slowly, it began to clear his skin and blood of the toxins and heal whatever damage he took. Or was that Aura's Ideya? The two Ideya combined made the healing process quicker and more efficient. With a weak smile, I nodded at him.

"Be...more careful. Don't touch things randomly. You now owe us three times." Once again, speaking in Reala's voice made kind things sound more like threats. It was starting to get annoying.

I waited for a response, but when I got none, I slapped the Wizard across the face and turned our back on him. "You're such a jerk! I have no idea what Aura see's in you."

Reala seemed pleased with my words, for his outraging had stopped. He then took the control of the body and motioned for Jackle to follow him. Slowly, we all landed in the same area we had freed the Nightopians and Wisps from. The lollypop tree's were still many feet higher than us. It made me more hungry than before; but I had to refrain from eating anything. I was surprised when Reala pushed me from our Dualization, for I now stood beside him with a stupid look on my face. Straightening myself up, I scratched the side of my head gently.

Reala was wiping and shaking the blood from the spider off himself and growled at me when I tried to assist him. So I turned to the Frenzy Wisp who had watched us, and followed us this whole time. I held out my palm to the petite violet alien, and it calmly sat itself on it. With my other hand, I began to pet its head.

"So, what was with the emotional face back there Jackle?" I asked, not looking up at him.

I heard the Frenzy coo happily from the attention before I heard Jackle stutter out his incoherent response. Ignoring the fact that it was unheard, I nodded.

"Coolio." I replied dully.

I then felt Reala run a claw along the mark he left behind the night before, "We need to talk about boundaries, and soon at that."

I smirked at him, "Sorry, but this woman here doesn't take orders. Mated or not. I am the iron will of this world. If you thought Nights was bad, I'm a million times worse."

He narrowed his eyes, a look that said '_We'll talk about this later_'. "Hmph."

I moved my hand so that the Frenzy sat on my shoulder, its cooing louder than before, and with a silly grin on its face. I smiled at it.

"You remind me of Jackle, friend." I spoke to it, loud enough for Jackle to hear.

The orange wizard made a small incredulous noise, "Do not compare my sheer awesomeness with that of an annoying little flying rat."

I snickered, "I just did. What are you gonna do about it?"

Jackle hissed at me, and looked like he was about to slice my head off. So I increased my smirk to that of a trollface like one. Reala was the one to snap at Jackle for daring to threaten me, and it gave me enough time to notice that only one of the Wisps had been left on the trees; of course this one was upside down. I sighed, the poor blue cube Wisp was wailing, clearly distressed at it's position. Instead of going to help it, I watched it wail amusedly until Aura herself freed the poor unfortunate soul. I scratched the back of my head, in a way, I felt bad for watching the Wisp suffer, but at the same time, I didn't care. I had my own Wisp, and that was what mattered. I gently ran a finger along the Frenzy's head once more, and turned my attention towards some Nightopians just a little further away trying to climb a tree.

Noticing that Jackle and Reala were arguing over something, I snuck away, curious as to why the Nightopians were trying to climb that one lollipop in particular. When I was sure that no one noticed, I dashed for the group. Upon getting there, I screeched to a halt and looked up. At the top of the lollipop tree was a familiar looking pink Wisp with five sharp thorn-like spines on it's head. It appeared to be stuck on the lollipop's head. I rolled my eyes, this one really got stuck. _How was I supposed to help it when it was so far out of my reach_? I crossed my arms and tapped my foot a few times. The impatient stares of the Nightopians surrounding me weren't helping either. The Frenzy on my shoulder flopped itself unto its stomach lazily.

'_Yup, this was gonna be one useful pet._' I thought to myself.

After another look at the angry Nightopians, I poked at Frenzy. "Can you lend me a hand here? See Spikes up there? Can you get him off the tree- candy?"

The Frenzy made a groan like noise, and floated off my shoulder. I watched it as it floated up to the pink one, bite its arm and pull it out of the lollipop. The pink one nodded and babbled something to Frenzy before it stretched and flew away. I raised an eyebrow, some thanks that was.

When Frenzy came back to me, I let it rest on my shoulder and smiled. "Thanks friend."

The small alien just puffed out a sigh from its mouth, a rather dull way of responding if you ask me. Smiling, I sat on the strange powder-like ground and watched the Nightopians. Each seemed pleased with what I had done, and began to babble to Frenzy. I closed my eyes to meditate, and listened to the babbling. It seemed to me that the Nightopians were much more talkative than Frenzy was, for the alien barely spoke at all. It mostly sighed and groaned as if it was annoyed. The chattering was interrupted when I felt a clawed hand on my shoulder, so I opened my eyes to see that Reala held another Wisp in his other hand. Looking at at it for a moment made something click inside me. It was the Cyan Wisp!

I stood up quickly and grabbed at the Wisp. "You're so awesome! I love you!"

I gave the alien a rough hug, and smiled down at it. The Cyan shook it's head and floated out of my arms. I saw it sway one of it's arms and wink. Getting what it wanted me to do, I handed Frenzy to Reala and high fived the Cyan Wisp. I saw a bright blue flash, and felt a surge of energy inside myself. The next thing I knew, my body had altered into that of an aerodynamic shape and I bounced from tree to tree for a good few miles. This left Reala to watch me go in shock with his mouth agape.

When I had returned, the Cyan popped out of my chest and twirled slightly. I saw it scratch its face, then steal a glance at my pretty much exposed breasts. I blushed madly and glared up at Reala, for the smug look on his face only made me want to hit him. My blush only darkened when I felt him pull me into his arms and begin to purr. I closed my eyes happily, and took my time to just breathe and listen to him. We were interrupted when the Cyan Wisp poked my cheek.

Looking towards the alien, but not moving my head from Reala's chest, I raised an eyebrow. _Why did it poke me_? The Cyan spun in a circle then make a squeaking noise before it was off in a flash. Reala and I shared a '_wtf_' look before resuming our cuddle. This time, there was no interruptions, just the warmth of our two bodies and our shared affections. I awoke to the feeling of warmth as well and realized that it was my cat, Angel. The fat calico had managed to make my chest her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6 Taken

When I arrived at the Dream Plaza this time, I couldn't spot anyone. I called out the names of Reala, Jackle, Owl, Nights, and Aura, but there was no responses. Figuring that Reala wouldn't ever go far without me, I began my trek into the woods to search for him. Occasionally, I would rub my mate mark to see if that would somehow get his attention, but it never did; or at least, that I knew of. When I found myself at the spring where Reala and I first Dualized, I realized that he wasn't there either. _Where was everyone_? I looked around, and felt a frown tug at my lips. _Why would Reala not be here for me_? _Wasn't that supposed to be what a mate does_?

Sighing, I managed to lock my eyes on the cliff where; when one looked out from it, they could see the Dark Ocean. Analyzing the cliff for a few moments, I decided that I would climb it again, and prove to Reala that I was more than capable of handling things myself. Looking for jagged rocks sticking out of the cliff, I hauled myself up to the top of it slowly. In fact, I quite enjoyed the climb, and reached the top with a smirk. Walking over to the opposite edge, I sat down and smiled at the black waters. They always looked so amusing. Swaying my feet and gazing into the darkness, I seemed to feel myself enter some sort of trance. I even heard a booming loud voice. It spoke very slowly and dramatically.

'_**Woman, step into the darkness...do it now. Your life...Your dreams...Dream yourself a new life...Shady...Ssssshhhhhaaaaddddyyyyy...**_'

I shivered lightly, feeling goosebumps rise on my skin as I listened to the voice. In a way, I was interested in what it had said, but didn't quite understand it at the same time. I hadn't realized that I was leaning in towards the voice until I heard something snarl behind me. I jumped, lost my grips, and began to plummet down into the blackness.

"HELP!" I managed to scream before the darkness swallowed me whole.

I felt it stick and cling to my skin, the further I fell, the more blackness surrounded me. Panicking was high on my brain's list of how to handle the situation, so it was exactly what I was doing. I could feel the cold began to take over my body, and I gasped. Breathing was becoming difficult now, and my screams became silent. From a distance I could hear a voice. It must've belonged to a male, for it sounded manly. I couldn't make out its words, but it seemed to be calling out to someone._ I do wonder, who_? Gasping for my breath certainly wasn't working, and I felt myself slowly fading into the blackness around myself; as if I was becoming one with it. A harsh burning pain arose in my chest moments later, and that was all I could take. I let myself give up.

When I reopened my eyes, I jumped back in shock. A large silver hand with a eye in the palm was invading my personal space by being a mere inch away from my face. Scrambling backwards as quickly as I could, I stopped when my back hit something cold and metallic. Moving my eyes to the side I recognised a door; a large silver and black door. I hurriedly got to my feet and turned to see that there was five other hands plus the one from before all staring at me like I was a freshly baked cookie. I hadn't noticed my body began to shake with both fear and adrenaline, but I did notice that I didn't look like me anymore.** I resembled that of Nights**! I had a long zebra striped hat on and my body design had changed completely. I felt lighter on my feet than normal, and noticed that my vision had been amplified to that of what it was like when I had Dualized. Shaking my head, I ran my fingers along my new body quickly, then gasped when a large hovering absence of a body wrapped in a large blue cloak appeared before me to join with the hands. Sure seeing Jackle was one thing, but this guy looked intense.

"**WOMAN! I need naught your name. The mark you bore on your neck tells me all I need to know.**" Came the booming voice of the blue floater.

I didn't know how to respond, so instead I took a quick fighting stance and growled. How was I to fight a towering monster such as he? I mean, his head was a frigging silver cactus thing and he had 6 floating hands, and no body. Was he some sort of ghost? Where was I? The area I was in seemed to be dimly lit by lamps here and there, and in the back of the room seemed to be nothing but deep space, and here I was, pressed up against a door trying to think of something to do. It wasn't working well.

"**I have a good thought on what to do with you. I'll see to it right away. It's time to make you useful.**"

I winced as the hands began to circle around me, and from the eyes in each palm; came a bright and violent flash of light. I turned my head away as to save my eyes from the flash but was unsuccessful. The last thing I remember feeling was something tightly wrapping around my body, and squeezing out what remained of my breath.

~*POV CHANGE*~

I had just meant to make her turn towards me, but when I had growled at her I guess I must've startled her. Shady had slid off the cliff and was out of my reach before I could get her back to safety. I had called out her name a few times, hoping that she may respond to me, but her cries for help had died as if the Ocean had swallowed her up. The thought of having lost her like that was like taking a sharp razor to my heart, and trying to carve it into something that it was not. Knowing that Wiseman was back only made my heart hurt that much more, for if she had fallen into the hands of that guy- I might never see her again. Ever.

I hadn't noticed that I was nervously biting on my claws until I heard a cough from behind me. Turning quickly, I was ready to tear flesh from bone if it was anything but someone I trusted. I didn't however get the chance to do that, for I had came face to face with Nights. I averted my eyes from hers, for they held some sort of violence in them.

"Reala! Did that Dreamer JUST FALL into the Dark Ocean?!" She hissed, floating closer.

I didn't respond to her, not that I had to. But her words cut me deeper than the actual happening had, for they were a sour reminder of my patheticness.

"You know better than to let them anywhere near that place!" Her harsh words continued, and I felt colder with each breath she took.

I was about to speak, but blushed madly when all that came out was a weak squeak noise. Shaking my head angrily, I met eyes with her and bared my fangs. Her glare met mine and it was like the perfect face off, except for the fact that I was in a rush, and asking Jackle for help seemed like the best idea right now. Pushing aside a startled and pissed Nights, and flew towards the Dream Plaza. When I arrived, I decided to play a mean trick on the Wizard. Sneaking up behind him, I whacked him in the back of the head forcefully.

"Hey jackass, I need a hand with something. You can play with your mate later."

Jackle rubbed the back of his head and glared at me, "What's so important that my mate falls to second best?"

"My mate." I hissed at him. "She fell into the Dark Ocean! I couldn't do anything! His Wiseman gets his hands on her, we're all screwed. Remember what she can do? That Ideya of hers makes her deadly as hell. If Wiseman somehow finds a way to control her and pits her against us, we're screwed. So in a way, YES, this is more important."

Jackle screwed up his face for a moment, then picked up Aura and and covered her with his cloak. I had not noticed she was naked until Jackle had acted in such a angered manner. Rolling my eyes, I waited for him to redress the poor Dreamer. The moment I was about to speak again, my vision was blurred when something slapped me across the face. Recoiling, I twisted and landed a kick to the chest of my attacker.

Nights had taken the hit well, but still seemed angry with me. "What have you done?! Do you know what you just let happen?!"

I groaned, "Do you seriously think I didn't try to save her? I mean really, I did. The Ocean swallowed her up before I could grab her. You're not the only one who believes that she'd be far safer off here with me!"

Nights was silent for a moment, then moved her angry glare to Jackle. "What have you been doing this whole time?! You were here! You could've done something!"

Jackle set Aura down gently and turned to Nights slowly, the look in his eyes had Nights's glare fade into a look of terror. "I'd suggest we not bring up what I was doing. How about I bring up where you've been?"

"Arguing will get us nowhere." I sighed. "Look, if anyone is willing to come with me, please do. I'm going...to fight Wiseman and get my mate back."

There was silence behind me as I floated away, I could feel their stares on my back, yet they could not stop me. What I was going to do was sacrifice, and they knew it as well as I did. When I was hovering just above the Dark waters I sighed, I'd once worked for Wiseman, and I'd never do it again. Never was anyone as cruel and manipulating as he was. The thought had me wondering if I was already too late. I didn't want to be, but I wasn't going to not try to retrieve her. Doing a quick backflip, I dived into the ocean, only to be transported to the dark realm of Nightopia; the world of chaos and darkness itself, Nightmare. I hadn't known that a small purple blob had followed my lead, but when I caught sight of the Frenzy out of the corner of my eyes I couldn't help but smile. The alien had came to assist me. At least someone cared.

Getting a good look around only proved that I had made it to Bellbridge. This was said to resemble a human city in the waking world, but with a more eerie and dim sense of lighting. I'd been here before, but no good memories came with it. Shaking then away, I motioned for the Frenzy to follow me. Knowing Wiseman, he'd be too lazy to do anything about his quarters. He'd still be in the same hidden palace; the one inside the bell tower itself. Flying as quickly as I could, and staying out of sight of the patrolling Nightmarens, I managed to sneak my way to the tower. Getting in was my problem. The door I used to use many years ago no longer worked, and there were no windows that I could break for an entrance. I felt my heart begin to throb with pain again, but I weakly pushed it aside. The Frenzy Wisp had been flailing its arms to get my attention for a few moments, and only now did I choose to look up at it.

"What do you want?!" I snapped at it.

The Frenzy floated towards my hand, and held out one of its own arms.

"This is not the time for high fives Frenzy." I hissed, trying to get the creature to realize I was angry with it.

Then it hit me. Shady had high fived that Cyan Wisp before, and it joined with her body to do some sort of laser speed dash. _What did this little guy do_? With a quick look around to make sure we weren't being watched, I allowed him to high five my hand. The seconds afterwards were a rush. All I know is that I managed to tear my way inside of the bell tower and appear in Wiseman's throne room. It was then that the alien popped out of me and I landed on the floor gracefully. I nodded at it in thanks and stood up. One quick glance around gave me news that made me want to pass out. The room was **EMPTY**!

I heard the Frenzy mutter something and begin to chew on a small white glove on the floor. Wait a second. A small white glove?! I hovered closer and tore the cloth from the Wisp's mouth and sniffed it. _Damn_. It carried the scent of her. My beloved mate. Only now...Wiseman had her.

I let out a scream of anger, "Damn you to hell Wiseman!"

Frenzy joined in with me and waved its arms in the air angrily, its mouth in the form of a frown.

If I wasn't so incredibly enraged, I would've noticed how comical the two of us looked. The snicker from the way we came in was all the moment needed to peel my attention from my anger at my loss, to the figure in the hole of the building. Frenzy floated closer to me, and I noticed that the scent of this figure was familiar. When it came into my sight, I was shocked to see Aura. She didn't seem too impressed, either that or she was just on her pms. I wasn't sure.

Landing so that I was just a slight bit taller than her and raised an eyebrow, "When I asked for help, I asked for Nightmarens. Not a weak Dreamer. Go back. Jackle will be worried sick about you. If you stay away from him too long, well, I'll let him tell you how the symptoms occur." With a rough push, I escorted her outside. "Take the same way back that you came, and don't get caught. I don't have time to babysit you."

Frenzy nodded, and babbled some sort of nonsense again. If the woman had spoken a word, I was oblivious to her speech, for I was anxiously looking for something, anything that would leave a hint as to where Shady may be. I hadn't noticed that my nervous claw biting had started up again, and my right foot began to twitch slightly. _Damn, I was messed up_. So far, I was lucky to only have the first symptom of losing a mate; the uncontrollable body motions. It'd only been an hour, but I knew the symptoms off by heart like every other male Nightmaren did. I had 72 hours before my heart would stop, the thought alone was giving me heart troubles. I didn't notice that I had a rather hopeless expression on my face either, but Frenzy seemed to catch on that I was upset. It sat itself on my shoulder and began to coo. Such a stupid noise...yet so calming.

After listening to the cooing for about five minutes, I realized I could think straight again. I gave a weak smile down at the alien and nodded.

"Keep that up...friend..." I whispered weakly. "I need it."

The Wisp happily obliged, for it just slumped itself on my shoulder again and repeated the noise. If Frenzy hadn't been here now, I think I would've went insane. For not only did it clear my head slightly, it made my twitching stop; to a certain extent. Running a claw gently over the head of the alien, I floated back into the bell tower and snatched up the glove. This time I'd use her scent. There was no way it could be hidden from me. No matter where she was. When I flew back out, I realized that Aura was still there. I wasn't going to argue with her anymore let alone acknowledge her. If she planned on giving Jackle a heart attack, let her.

I don't know how long I had followed her scent. Hours? But I had came to a strange looking crooked skyscraper. Her scent had lead me here, but where was here? I knew I was in some sort of alleyway, but the building stood out the most. Maybe it's the mask. _WAIT, Building don't wear masks! _Rising higher into the air and closing in on the building revealed that it wasn't a mask on the building at all. It was a female Nightmaren. She was giving him a look of mischievousness and disgust all wrapped into one. Floating closer revealed she was far more attractive than Nights was; for her breasts were pushed up in a very familiar blue outfit. _HOLD ON. I know that outfit!_

"Shady?" I asked carefully.

The female tilted her head to the side, "Who's that?"

I frowned, this female carried my mate's scent, voice and clothes. Was this some sort of trap set by Wiseman as a stall for time? Would I have to fight this fancy zebra female? Frenzy seemed to have trouble with recognising as well. I guess we all stood together in that aspect.

"I don't have the time to fight you. I'm tired and twitchy enough as it is. Let me pass!" I hissed.

The female's grin became visible, razor sharp teeth enough to challenge my own. "No way. I was told to bring an end to all the members of the resistance should I come into contact with them, and looky here. I've found you already."

Everything about her made my body scream that this had to be her, this had to be the woman I was searching for. The one thing that left me in doubt was her form. Shady wasn't a Nightmaren at all. She was a human Dreamer.

"So what if you found me? I'm not here to fight you. Move!" I commanded.

"You have no power here anymore. Master Wiseman said that you were a bona fide traitor and would pay dearly for what you've done." She stretched slightly, and ran a finger along the rim of her mask.

I knew that mask. I'd seen it before a long time ago. It was the ancient Dragon Persona, a mask infused with the raw fury of a dragon's anger. However, it was the least of my worries.

"So what are you planning to do? I'll die anyways. It won't matter if you can get me to Wiseman or not!"

The female took a moment to think, "That doesn't much matter. Wiseman will just replace your consciousness with another."

I sighed, an idea coming to mind. "Alright fine. Take me to him. Not like I have a good fate ahead of me anyways."

I watched as the female blinked in surprise before floating forwards and clasping her hands down on my wrists tightly, "Goodnight then."

"Wha-"

My vision had been wiped clear just as fast as the words had slipped from my mouth. I could feel her tugging me along, and cursing at something for biting her, yet I was unable to react let alone think.

~*POV CHANGE*~

After knocking him out with my powers, I began to drag him along; but damn, he weighed far more than I did. What did this guy eat? Elephants? It wasn't even two minutes of me dragging him into the skyscraper before I noticed he had a small pet with him. An eerie little purple blob with no eyes. The accursed thing bit my arm several times, but each time I had to curse at it and fling it aside. It was more annoying than painful. After reaching the Master's chambers, I dropped the red and black Nightmaren on the carpet and turned slightly so I could bow curtly.

"**What...have we here?**" Came the booming voice of Wiseman as he turned to see what had transpired.

"Master Wiseman, I found the traitor Reala. He was easy enough to catch, but did mention a few threats that made me wonder if my choice bringing him to you was...wise..." I replied carefully, kneeling down to hold my bow.

"**A threat is no more than weak words of an even weaker tongue. You have done well in retrieving him, young commander Mars.**" He said simply.

I nodded slowly, "But Master, what will you do with him?"

Wiseman was silent for a moment before lowering one of his hands to me, "**I'll make him work properly again. Simple as that. Now go, cleanse yourself. Return here in an hours time.**"

I nodded once more, and stood up, floating out of the room. After exiting the building, I twirled a few times before heading towards a small lake in what looked like a field of strange black and grey grass. Having landed there, I removed my persona and rubbed my eyes. Today had been completely harsh on my body, I felt sore and tired, yet I had managed to drag in a wanted traitor. I couldn't help but wonder why I felt so...warm when I laid my hands on him. It made no sense. _I didn't know the guy from a hole in the ground_. Dipping my feet into the cool water, I sighed. I didn't want to know how Wiseman planned on changing the poor guy, let alone why I seemed to care. He'd called out a female's name when he saw me, do I perhaps, look like _someone he used to know_? It'd be too late for questions when the Master was finished with him, but maybe, we'd work together. That'd be nice.

I hadn't noticed that I had a stalker following me this whole time, for the Frenzy Wisp was as quiet as a spider. It watched me carefully, wondering what I would do next. When I pulled my feet out of the water and tugged my boots back on, I gasped. My Persona! Where had it gone? I looked around frantically, Wiseman would rip a strip off of me if I didn't get it back. Standing up and gazing around restlessly, I came upon the retreating form of the damn purple blob from before! In it's mouth was my Persona! Pushing myself into the air, I raced after it.

"You annoying little rat! Get back here with that!" I snarled.

The chase was rather dramatic and quick, for the Wisp seemed to had disappeared into something and I had whammed into it. Groaning and rubbing my forehead in pain, I backed up some to come face to face with a orange wizard with the lack of a body. I blinked in shock. It was the other traitor, the Mantle!

"Jackle..." I hissed lowly.

The wizard narrowed his eyes into slits, "Oh hello there. Fancy meeting you here. You haven't seen my pal Reala now have you?"

I watched the Frenzy sit on his shoulder, and wave the mask around like some sort of victory. I growled angrily, then a plot formed in my head. Oh yeah. I knew his friend alright. I smirked slightly.

"Sure I know him. The red and black guy, no? How about I propose a deal?" My smirk widened. "Get that blob to give me back my Persona, and I'll let you go free and pretend I never saw you here."

The mantle seemed to take a moment to think before it reached into its cape and pulled out a deck of cards. Each seemed razor sharp, and reflected whatever light there was here.

"How about..." He grinned. "No?"

I clenched my fists, "I don't have time to waste on you! Either the alien gives it back and you go free, or I drag you all back to Master Wiseman myself!"

Jackle's grin did not fade. Instead, he raised a few of his cards. "How about," His grin grew. "No again?"

"That's it!" I barked.

I charged at him the moment he tossed a card. The damn thing threw off my groove and I had to swirl out of the way rather than strike him. I glared down at the Wizard, he was going to eat up more of my time than I expected.

"You look tired!" Jackle chuckled darkly. "How about I help you get some eternal rest?"

"**YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU'RE UP AGAINST YOU COCKY BASTARD!**" I screamed, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

Flying at him again, I failed to reach him yet again due to his cards. There had to be some way to fight him without fear of the stupid things. My brain was coming up with a blank until I decided I'd play a little trick. Reala had mentioned a woman's name. _So why not try to pretend that I was her?_ I sure hope she was an innocent thing.

I suddenly softened my glare and lowered my eyes, "J-Jackle...W-What's happening?"

The wizard had fallen for it! He blinked in surprise and slid his cards back into his cape. He then carefully approached me, and placed a comforting hand on my left shoulder. I waited for him to open up a bit more. I heard him exhale and that was when I struck. I grabbed both of his hands and crushed the wrist bones, pulling him downwards I slammed my right knee into his face; knocking him unconscious. Holding him from falling to the ground below with one hand, and clutching my Persona in the other, I smirked. All in a days work. Sliding my Persona back on, I punched the alien and watched it plummet to the ground below with a cruel laugh.

I didn't much enjoy lugging back the Mantle, for he too was just as heavy, if not heavier than Reala had been. The flight back to Wiseman's quarters was hellish for me, for the guy was way heavier than I was. I did however manage to get him into Wiseman's room and drop him to the floor. I watched and waited until he turned around to address what I'd done.

"Master Wiseman, I've brought you the Mantle. He proved to be traveling with an alien sir." I explained, kneeling down to a bow.

Wiseman lowered a hand to my level, "**An alien you say? You do have a wild imagination Commander.**"

I bit my lower lip, not willing to argue. "Perhaps so Master. Is there any others I should get for you?"

There was a long pause, "**You've done very well. I have no further demands for you on this fair night. I do however, ask that you can take someone with you.**"

"Sir?" I looked up slowly. "I am fully capable of getting around on my own."

"**That has nothing to do with it.**"

I watched as one of his hands pushed the Nightmaren from before towards me. He looked exactly the same asides for the fact that he now had a rather large blue glowing gem in the center of his chest, and the glow from it was also seen in his eyes and on his hands. It was a little unnerving, the glow made me feel uneasy as well. I stood up slowly and sighed.

"Him?" I asked. "But why?"

The hand or one similar to it had lowered to my level again. "**BECAUSE I SAID SO.**"

I flinched back, "O-Of course Master."

I glared at the glowing Reala and floated out the doors with him close behind me. Once I was sure we were out of Wiseman's hearing range, I spun around and snarled at him. The expression on his face showed nothing, as if he was void completely. Even more unnerving was that he seemed to find amusement in the mark on my neck. When his eyes started to fall upon my breasts, I slapped him angrily. This made him show emotion, for he raised an eyebrow at me in surprise.

"Look, in front of Wiseman I'll be nice to you, but when he's not there to protect you, we're not friends. We do NOT travel together. WE do NOT know one another. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Reala blinked, probably processing everything I had said. He then smirked and flew a circle around me. He kept his eyes on the mark before he nodded slowly.

"Alright. I'll be seeing you then." With that, him, his sexy voice, and that eerie glow had flew off towards the old bell tower.

Scratching the back of my head, I couldn't help but wonder why he kept staring at the strange bite mark I had on my neck; not even I knew what it was. Shrugging, I decided that I would simply find a place to rest. As I was about to land on the top of an abandoned warehouse, I saw a few Nightmaren fly by and nod at me. Ignoring them, I saw a strange golden floating figure just out near the lake I'd been at before. Narrowing my eyes to see better, I realized that it was a Dreamer. Dreamer's didn't come here anymore. Strange.

Deciding on a quick trip to see what was going on, I dashed towards the figure. The closer I got showed that it was a female with clothes infused with magic; very powerful magic. I could feel its power from the distance. As I grew closer I noticed she'd spotted me. Not that I cared. I floated closer to her and landed beside her. Patting myself off I lowered my eyes to her level.

"Dreamer. Why are you here?" I asked.

I watched her as she looked up at me; just seeing her eyes told me all I needed to know about her emotional position. She was upset about something, and it was clear. Although I didn't have any orders on what to do with a Human Dreamer. So I probably was looking at her strangely, for she was like a polar bear in the tropics. She seemed unsettled by my presence, and I would happily admit that I liked that fact.

"Well?" I pressed the question again. "One of those Nightmarens didn't bring you here did they?"

I saw her shake her head and knew she was lying. A large mark was on her neck, and it matched the teeth of that Mantle from before. _Damn, she was a bad liar._ But I'd humor her. _This was easy_. If I brought her into Wiseman, Wiseman might change her or worse. _Not that I cared_. Instead of seeming like I wanted to drag her dead body back, I crossed my arms and sat back in the air; comfortably awaiting a response.

"Why don't you remember us?" She asked in a shaky voice.

I was angered at her decision to ignore my questions, but I sighed instead of lashing out at her. "Look here Dreamer, why would I know you? I've never seen you before. Normally, Dreamers don't show up in this place unless they have no Ideya's left."

There was an uncomfortable silence as I waited for her response. I watched as her gaze moved from me to the dark waters of the lake. I rolled my eyes, she was just as useless as every other Dreamer. _Why did that Mantle choose her to be his_?

"I don't think I deserve this. It's a mystery to me, knowing I still have it." I saw her stare at her fingertips, which were glowing a dim white.

"You still hold an Ideya. The Ideya of Purity nonetheless." I said quickly. "Look Dreamer, I don't have time to waste on things like this, but I have something to share with you. Just because you have an Ideya, you're just as special as I am. I was the first Nightmaren to ever hold one inside myself. Then Reala was updated. Now he holds the Ideya of Intelligence. It's blue glow is quite eerie to me."

I didn't wait for her to respond, "You need to return to Nightopia before you get caught."

With those words, I turned and flew away; returning to the building I had made my home.

~*Pov Change*~

I couldn't not watch the actions of the female Nightmaren from before, and I ended up stalking her I do suppose. I watched her speak to some human Dreamer, then fly away. This was my chance to steal the Ideya of that Dreamer. I waited until the female was gone from sight, and flew into view. I approached the Dreamer and smirked. I could feel magic radiating from her, but that wouldn't stop me. I landed beside her and growled lightly.

"Hello there young Dreamer." My smirk grew.

When the Dreamer raised her eyes to look at me I flinched slightly. _Did I know her_? She didn't seem pleased with my presence, and it was very clear by the look on her face.

"Go ahead. Try." She hissed.

I blinked in surprise, what was she talking about? Oh right. The stealing of Ideya. Tilting my head to the side slowly, I was trying to fight the half of me that kept screaming that I should push my claws through her chest frame. I wanted to follow the side of me that said I should ask her questions.

"Have we met before? Do I know you? Do you know me?" I asked her.

I hadn't noticed that the blue glow I had in my eyes, chest and hands were starting to dim, but flashed brightly in an attempt to keep me in check. I had no idea that this was Wiseman's way of controlling me. I was having a hard time focusing, it was hard enough not understanding why my conscience had forced me to stay close to that female Nightmaren from before. What was even going on? The last time I was here...Nights was too...Didn't we all perish or something? I guess not if I am here now. I raised an eyebrow at the Dreamer waiting for her to speak.

"We do know each other. I'm surprised you'd make such a educated guess and get the right answer after everything that happened." She responded slowly.

I scratched the back of my head, so she did know me. That was a good thing was it not? Lazing back to a sitting position, I made a thinking face.

"What else can you tell me?" I asked, still unaware of the constant battle of my own heart against the invading tainted ideya of Intelligence.

I had to wait for a few moments before she started to speak again. "For starters, I can see that you know Shady. Oh wait, you don't know her as that. "Mars" turned you into a mindless zombie, she tried to kill us, you tried to turn her into a dreamer again, and she almost gave me a heart attack. You're her mate, and the only way you would've known me is because of a cloaked orange moron who wouldn't stop shaking me like a maraca."

I rubbed my forehead in confusion, trying to put everything together. On top of my scrambled thoughts was the fact that I could feel sharp pains running through my chest every moment I thought about all of this. _Was this Dreamer telling me the truth_? I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts, but they only intensified. I flinched from the pain coursing throughout my entire body, and let out a groan of the pain I was experiencing. The pains were like having bullets fired at you that would explode on contact, and being shot full of them. I eventually found that I couldn't fight them and that my mind was slowly beginning to realize what had happened.

Seconds later the fake Ideya had dissolved and its dull glow no longer resided inside my body. Blinking and rubbing my eyes to clear my vision, I spotted Aura staring at me like I had just turned into a werewolf in front of her eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle. Stretching myself out as the pain began to subside, II gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank you for that. I owe you one." I said. "Wait no. I'll take that away from the debt that Jackle owes Shady and I. That leaves you guys with two debts to pay back."

She rolled her eyes, "What are we supposed to do now?"

I smirked, "That's simple. I'm going to get my mate back. You...uh..." I trailed off and averted my eyes. "Should call to Jackle while you have the chance."

As I was about to fly away, I stopped in mid flight and spun around. "Be lucky your bond got to be strong enough that you two developed telepathy. For mine...was burned before it got the chance to bloom."

Only after those words did I take flight again, yelling back at her to find somewhere safe. I don't know how far or how fast I flew, but I found myself near another building with Shady's scent all around it. I was about to enter it when I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around I jumped back in surprise. It was Jackle! Only this form of him seemed much more sinister. His once normal ocean blue eyes had an eerie dark blue glow to them, just as his gloves and shoes did. His chest however now sported a rather large and showy opal of the same color. His entire appearance now screamed deadly and insane. As if he wasn't insane enough as it was.

"Hey Reala, I heard there was a Dreamer about here. A woman so they say. Have you seen her? She seems to have a rare Ideya. The Ideya of Purity!" He chuckled. "Not sure how a woman in this dimension could keep something like that with all these males around here. They normal rape all female Dreamer's and devour their Ideya. This one must be worth the chase if she still has hers."

I decided on acting like I knew exactly what he meant, and that I wasn't entirely bothered by every word he just said. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I've heard. I went to look for the wench, but I couldn't find anything asides for some strange sense of _MAGIC_ radiating from the area's the others said they saw her in." I said seriously, although it was mostly the truth, but covered up like mud.

I watched as Jackle thought for a moment, "Do you think maybe if I hurry I can be the one to steal said Ideya?"

I bit my tongue and nodded slowly, "Sure. They always say that the early bird gets the worm."

The grin that spread across his face was full of many emotions, I could only pick out three. Mischievousness, Bloodlust and Lust itself. I shivered, I never truly realized just how creepy this Wizard could really be when he wanted to. This was all I needed to set that as a permanent memo. I watched as he dashed off with a sigh. I hoped that Aura would be able to fly faster than he could.

Floating towards the door of this building, I used my claws to pry it open and closed it quietly the moment I was inside. Just before I got the chance to turn around I felt something right behind me, like a pair of angry eyes. I was correct when I turned around for I came face to face with Nightmaren Shady. her hands were on her hips and she had a frown on her face.

"Why are you in here?!" She snapped.

I blushed lightly at our closeness, "S-Sorry. I just needed to tell you something."

She clenched her fists and grinded her teeth together, "What is that?"

I took a deep breath and decided to push my luck, I stepped forwards and pulled her to my chest in a crushingly tight hug. Seeing that she was too shocked to do anything, I pushed my lips against hers in a dominating kiss. I could feel her beginning to struggle this time, and dug my claws into her in a desperate attempt to stop her from getting away from me. I felt bad for forcing something upon my own mate, but I had no choice. This was to bring her back. I'd do anything for that.

I waited until she stopped struggling against me, and noticed that her eyes had closed before I broke the kiss to catch my breath. I held her close to me and sighed sadly. _Had I succeeded_? Looking down I realized that she was still in a Nightmaren form, so my doubts were high. I watched her silently, and ran a claw along her cheek gently. When I heard a purr arise from her I smiled, I'd got to her. I let the moment last for a few seconds before pulling back just enough to direct my smile at her. When she smiled back, we shared another kiss.

"What happened? Why are we here? Why do I look like this?" She asked.

I sighed, "It's a long story, and the point is, we should get out of here and fast. Trust me with the fact that nothing was very good for a period of time here."

She nodded and followed me outside. It truly was a strange feeling flying without her having to be bonded with me, but in a way, we were bonded. I decided to test how strong it was. I'd try telepathy first. Flying a bit closer to her, I was ready to test it.

'_Do you think we should go and find Aura and Jackle before we depart?_'

There was a long pause before I heard a thought back. '_Duh. We can't just leave them behind, even if the pirates code is to do just that._'

'_Neither of us are pirates._'

'_That's why we should follow the code._ _My point is that Jackle and Aura can escape on their own can they not?_'

I chuckled, and nodded at her. She was right. Jackle may seem childish, but he was older than I was. He had to have some sort of wisdom in that head of his. Besides, _if_ he wanted his mate to live he'd be freaking out to find a way to get her back to safety. I wasn't surprised when we met up with him and Aura just aways from the Bell Tower. We nodded at one another in a silent agreement that what had happened was fucked up, and had happened so fast, it seemed rather silly and pointless. At least, it was to me anyways.

~*Pov Change*~

When I had landed at the plaza with everyone else, I didn't feel the same. Nothing was gonna be the same now that Wiseman was probably aware of what had happened earlier. I'd be damned if I thought he wasn't going to come after us again. It was a bit of a shock to have Nights and Owl there, but after telling them about what had happened, it turned out as more of a '_When I was drunk this happened..._' kinda story.

It was shortly after that when Aura had left, but I knew that I was stuck here. Not that it was my choice, but it was the form I was stuck in. I'd have to live with it, but until then, I had Reala as my company. That in itself was fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Heartless Terror

It was far easier on me when I could fly by myself instead of fighting for a chance to even see with eyes that made everything that much more amazing. But now, I had a pair of eyes just like them. It was a great help when it came to spotting things I never really noticed before, like how dried out Owl's feathers looked. I never mentioned it to him, for I wasn't interested in an argument.

Being in the Night Dimension all the time didn't really bother me, for I got to do things I never did before, and could enjoy it without the worry of something waking me up. The thought of never waking up again came to me a few times, and each time I sent me into a weighing of what meant more to me. The shitty life I had before or this ever changing world with Reala. I had made my choice a long time ago, but here I was, sticking to it. It wasn't even my choice, but I wasn't mad. No, I was proud to be able to fly with Reala, Jackle and Nights.

Approaching the Plaza once more, I wasn't surprised to see Jackle and Aura. I watched quietly as the pair moved happily towards a new door to a Nightopia world. I didn't really pay attention to how the door looked asides for the fact that when I saw it, my mind instantly wandered to how it looked like it belonged in Giratina's distortion world. Shaking the thought from my mind I floated up to the fountain, I hadn't had any worlds appear since I returned here, but Aura had. Not that I was jealous, but I was slightly bothered by that fact.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Reala landed beside me, "You seem distressed. What's up?"

I moved my eyes towards him slowly, "I watched Aura enter a new Nightopia just moments ago. You don't think that I have none left now that I look like this, do you?"

He shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I barely know anything about these worlds asides from what Nights or Owl shared with me. Even that in itself is very vague."

I moved my eyes back to the trickling waters of the fountain once again, "I want to be able to be both my human self and this form."

He didn't seem to know how to respond, so he just watched me with careful eyes for a few seconds. "There might be some sort of a way. But can I address something else first?"

I turned to face him, and crossed my arms impatiently, "Alright fine. What is it?"

The light blush on his cheeks darkened before he spoke, but it didn't stop him from speaking. "When I made you my mate, I managed to get something from your head. You weren't mad that I did it, but your mind showed and told me of something called a condom. I feel bad for not using one, and just wanted to ask you if everything was alright."

I blinked in surprise, "Yeah. I took a test back home."

He then smiled, "Should I ever want you again, should you perhaps start bringing one with you?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, "I always do."

As we spoke, neither of us were aware of the appearance of a new door to a Nightopia world that had appeared behind us until it let out a rather large black pulse. I jumped slightly when I felt the pulse, and Reala shivered.

"What was that?" He asked, turning to face the door.

I didn't respond, and floated towards the door cautiously. I let my eyes take in the view of the door before I said a word. It appeared distorted and was painted in a dark black. A blood red outline of paint went around the rim of the door, and was the color of the steps towards it as well. Small sharp red spikes were placed on the top of the door like some sort of creepy crown. It was pulsing with dark energy, and the entire door was surrounded with eerie blackish purple mist.

"Experience has taught me to investigate anything that has this mist around it." I whispered to myself.

Reala floated closer to me and sent a curious expression to me, "Want to check it out?"

I nodded, "Better safe than sorry. Besides, if this door has something to do with what I think it does, this will be fun."

He gave a suspicious glance before we opened the door and flung ourselves into another world of crazy nonsense that Nightopia was known for. When I was aware of the new area we were in, I was surprised. It was a rather lonely looking island in what appeared to be a black ocean. I scratched the back of my head, rather confused.

"Is it just me, or are all of the worlds of your heart really dark and depressing?" Reala asked, a frown on his face.

I didn't respond, and instead continued to inspect the island. It was covered with various evergreen trees and bushes of random shapes and sizes here and there, but everything was cloaked in that same blackish purple mist from before. The mist made it difficult to see, so I urged Reala that we should head to the center of the island to look for life. The deeper we went into the island, the thicker the foggy mist got, and the harder it was to just breathe. The pair of us were beginning to feel weary of trying to avoid trees and bushes, we figured out the hard way, that had thorns in them. We stayed close to one another, trying to keep our intake of air to as little as possible in fear that it was somehow drugged or poisonous.

When we reached what we felt that the center of the island, we came to a small lake. It's waters seemed to be full of strange flickering images, and a step closer brought me to realize that they were all horrid images of random people screaming, getting murdered in various ways, women getting raped violently, and people having their souls ripped out slowly. All these images had one thing in common; a humanoid demon-like creature was causing all the scenes. Were these all...memories?

I turned to glance at Reala, who had a rather large smirk on his lips. His eyes didn't seem correct, for they were glowing a dim light blue. I narrowed my eyes and floated backwards so that I was just hovering above the waters. Only then did he speak.

"**Do you...really believe...that I would let you just waltz in here**?" He spoke in a voice that was clearly not his. It was too deep and paused too much.

I clenched my fists, "Reveal yourself to me now. I know you're only masquerading as someone you're not. You don't surprise me...Darkrai."

The form of Reala had distorted and the humanoid figure from the waters reflectional images floated before me. The creature resembled that of a demon or perhaps the grim reaper. Whatever he was supposed to look like, it didn't change the way the thing was made. He was made out of what appeared to be shadows to me. He had a small head with a white fog-like ghostly substance billowing from his head covering one of his bright blue eyes. He also has a red spiky growth around his neck. _Were they bones or a scarf_? He had skinny arms with long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. He also had black, claw-like hands. It has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appeared to be wearing an old, ripped cloak of some sort.

"**So you know who I am? How...**_**delightful**_**.**" He spoke sarcastically.

I placed my hands on my hips and frowned, "Why are you here?! Why is this world one of my Nightopia's?"

The dark creature merely shrugged, then advanced towards me. "**Did you enjoy the show?**"

"What show?! Where is Reala?!" I asked angrily.

I realized a moment later that he meant the reflections in the water. But my innate worry for what he'd done to Reala was causing me not to lash out at him. As if he knew what I was thinking he snickered and pointed into the waters below me.

"**You're curious? Take a peek why don't you? I do love a good show.**"

I slowly lowered my gaze to the water to see Reala had been tied to one of the tree's of the forest we'd been going through and was wearing a tight fitting black dress. He seemed to be screaming and blushing at the same time, for he was wiggling and snarling out things I couldn't hear. The image made we want to laugh but at the same time, I was rather bothered by it. It was far better than having Reala hurt, I'd much rather wear a dress than be hurt as well.

I raised my eyes to catch a glimpse of a black pulse being aimed at my chest. Flipping backwards and gaining altitude I managed to dodge it just by the skin of my teeth. When I saw the Darkrai again, he had created duplicates of himself and all of them were charging at me at once from different directions with their claws out and eyes glowing blood red. With wacky spastic movements, I managed to dodge all but two. One got my across my right arm and the second across my back. Gasping when I saw he managed to slice through my clothing and draw blood, I knew he was merely just playing with me. He could kill me like all those other women in those reflections, but he wasn't. _Was his goal to make me suffer_?

"Urgh." I shivered slightly.

"**Are you tired already?! Dear me, this can't end so soon. I only just got started!**" He chuckled darkly.

I sighed, I wasn't a toy, but he seemed to think that I was. I'd hold my ground for as long as I could, and not give in easily. Taking a deep breath, I launched myself at him with a spinning dash. I had no other tactics in my mind asides for a takedown attempt. Crashing my body into his we rolled onto the grass, landing hits on one another every moment we got the chance. Eventually, we had rolled into the lake and broke apart. I wasn't aware that I was so far under water, for with each stroke I used to reach the surface, I didn't seem to be getting anywheres. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Darkrai surface ahead of me and spin around. He held out his claws and when I surfaced for air, he forced me back under.

I flailed and scratched at the surface, desperate for the air I was being prevented from receiving. I could feel a rising burning in my chest, for I hadn't been able to breath in some time, and my flailing was becoming weaker. With each passing second the burning in my chest got worse, and my heart began to slow down its beating. I finally decided against struggling with the hands that held me down, and let the overwhelming burning inside my body overcome me. The cold blackness that followed was welcomed with open arms; metaphorically of course.

~*Pov Change*~

I don't know how long it took me to claw my way out of that stupid dress and that stupid rope that had bound me to that tree! What I did know, was that Shady was probably in more danger than I was. Adjusting my outfit, I flew towards the center of the island, hovering just above the mists, I was able to see into them. What I saw when I found her was terrible. She was laying unconscious on the grass near the waters edge, and she was soaked. Landing and crouching down to listen for her breathing, I felt my heart almost stop beating altogether when I figured out that she was no longer breathing. If she was, it was too light and weak for me to make out. Slowly moving a hand towards her mouth, and turned her onto her side and twisted her throat and opened her mouth to let the water drain out of it. Someone, or something had tried to drown her. Once I saw the last of the water drip out of her, I waited until her chest began to move again. Finally, she was getting the air she needed to be conscious once more.

Standing up, I scanned the area in an attempt to find her assassin. I was unlucky for I found nothing. It was strange however, for murderers normally do not save the bodies of their prey. Whatever had strung him to a tree and humiliated him, had attempted to drown his mate, and saved her body after doing so. What kind of idiot did that? Lowering my eyes, I watched as Shady sat up and coughed. Crouching down again, I placed a hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin up so that our eyes met.

"Are you alright? Who did this to you?" I asked, motioning with my other hand at her injuries.

She took a moment to gather her breath before she replied, "I'll be alright now that I have air again. As for who attacked me, it was Darkrai. I'm sure he's still here. He probably only let me live because he wanted to lure you here."

A dark chuckle came after her words as I saw the monster she spoke of lean against one of the rocks near the water. I suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to protect; I couldn't explain it, but I spread my arms out as to block Shady from the view of the creature. I watched as another chuckle came from him as he straightened himself up.

"**You did well getting here so quickly! Of course it didn't matter to me. Females are such lovely trophies.**" he said simply with a shrug.

I heard Shady growl behind me, and wondered what connections she had with this dark floater. I didn't bother to ask, and joined in her growling idea. The demon didn't seem amused, for he continued to float forwards. He stopped inches from my face and I saw him smirk.

"**Bravery is but the making of action in spite of fear. Don't waste your time Nightmaren. I devour fear. It's a part of the food groups I require!**" He spoke, a cruel laugh added to the end of his sentence.

The two of us had threw ourself at one another in the next moment, and I wasn't sure what had started it. We punched, clawed, bit, kicked and tackled one another until the pair of us were covered in bruises and blood. We broke apart when Shady had thrown herself into the fight. She brought Darkrai to the ground and held him there with a foot to his head. The nightmare groaned and dug his claws into the grass angrily. Rubbing the blood from my face, I watched a tear run down my mate's cheek. _She...was crying_?

When I heard a loud crack, that was when I noticed what had happened. She brought her foot down completely on the head of the creature; and shattered his skull. I was silent as she fell to her knees beside the now bloody body of the Darkrai, for she had tears streaming down her cheeks as she rested her forehead on the chest of the thing. _What was her connection with him_? _Why was she crying over him_? I took a careful step forward, and placed my hand on her right shoulder. Lifting her to her feet, I pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Can I ask you what your connection was to him?" I asked her quietly.

She didn't respond at all, so I raised her head so that our eyes met again. Wiping a few of her tears away, I purred lightly. I had to get her to calm down before I'd get a response I suppose. She cried for quite some time, so I kept up my purring until she stopped. I heard her sniff a few times, and I gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. With a stroke of my thumb, I removed the final tear from her eye.

"Can you tell me now?" I asked carefully.

She nodded slowly, "He...was...an old friend of mine."

I sighed, "Wiseman will use your emotions against you. Whatever weakness you have, he'll use it. Although, that was the first time I've ever seen you break down like that."

She sniffled again and wrapped her arms about my neck, "I understand that now. Thanks for not laughing at me."

I blinked incredulously, "Why would I do that?!"

She looked up at me again, "I cried. It's the weakest form of weakness itself."

I chuckled and shook my head, "It's okay. I'm the only one who saw it, and I won't judge you."

After a short cuddle, we turned our backs on the defeated Darkrai. Deciding to head back to the Dream Plaza, we flew together. Upon our return, we spotted Aura leaning over what appeared to be an injured Jackle. Flying forwards and landing beside her, Shady and I took in the situation. Jackle was covered in bruises, he had a few chipped teeth, and he was bleeding profusely from some area's. I would've gagged had I not just returned from a goreish scene myself. Crouching down, I saw that Jackle had a few burns on him as well. With Shady's Ideya, we could heal those, but nothing else. He'd die if Aura didn't use hers.

"Aura...Why haven't you healed him yet? He'll die soon if you don't." Shady said seriously.

I shook my head sadly, "Jackle...how much damage do you think you've received?"

The Mantle took a moment to respond, for he was watching Aura sniffle. He moved his eyes to me and let out a shaky breath, "A bit."

I looked down at Shady, she had used her Ideya to heal up his burns but had a frown on her face. She couldn't save him either. The sadness surrounding this scene was unsettling to even me, and I couldn't watch my old friend perish. I took ahold of Shady and pulled her away, dragging her with me, I shook my head.

"Jackle...you always were...foolish." I managed, and flew off.

Dragging Shady was difficult, for she struggled against me and kept saying that she wanted to help. I knew that she couldn't, and that it was too late. Watching another death would be too much for both of us, and I would make sure that she did not even dare to return to Aura and Jackle until it was past over. A torn mate bond may just be the death of the young Dreamer, but I wasn't going to tell Shady that. Never.

~*Pov Change*~

Reala had forced me to return to the spring and that's when I tore from his grip and whimpered. Aura was going to have deal with that all by herself? _I couldn't let that happen_! That would be unbearable pain of an indescribable power. I stopped about a foot away, Reala was holding out his hands to me.

"Don't go. Let her do this on her own. It'll only make it worse if we're there." he said quietly. "Just come over here, and we'll rest."

I placed a hand over my chest gently, and sighed. "Your right. If we're there she'll try to hold it all in when actually she'll just be hurting herself more."

I turned around and floated back to him. Sitting down, I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around me. The pair of us purred weakly, an attempt to cheer each other up after a long night of nothing but pain. Eventually, the purring led to cuddling, and the cuddling to kissing. Slowly, we got into another mating session, only this time, we had a condom. The emotions from everything that had happened was mixed in with it, so it was a easy way to rid our frustration and replace it with love that we had hidden deep inside ourselves. It was a feeling, like no other.

When we'd finished, Reala and I had put our clothes back on and cuddled into one each other once more. Our shared purring had grown in power, and made waves of warmth pulse through me each second.

"What about Aura?" I asked. "What will happen without her mate?"

Reala was quiet for a moment, "I'm not exactly sure. But there is one thing I do know about mating. If they didn't use a condom, and he um...claimed her..." he trailed off.

I narrowed my eyes and pushed myself up on my elbows, "What? If he dies, will she die also?"

"I don't know, but that's entirely possible." he said. "My point is that most females that lose their mates tend to um..."

"Um?" I repeated angrily.

'_Become fertile._' He replied telepathically.

My eyes widened, '_Are you shitting me? Like- more fertile? That would suck to have no father..._'

'_But you didn't have one. You'd know._'

I averted my eyes, '_Don't bring it up again. What can we do to save Jackle?_'

There was a silence for a bit, asides for Reala's calming purring. '_We can't do anything. Only Aura can._'

'_Well, that's depressing._' I sighed. '_Do you think, she'd commit suicide or feel guilty for the rest of her life?_'

'_No. All mates go for the revenge of whatever hurt their partner. Even if it kills them as well._'

'_Wow. Talk about dedication._'

'_Actually,_' he paused. '_It's because they want to die as well. There is no meaning to life without your mate._'

There was silence between us before finally, he chuckled. I couldn't help but wonder what he found so funny. I huffed angrily.

"What's so funny smartass?" I asked.

"It's just that I'd rather be alive than dead, and the fact that both of us have almost died at least once. I'd also rather die at your side instead of any distance away from you." He whispered.

I smiled and kissed his cheek softly, "That's really sweet of you."

He smirked, "Are you saying I wasn't sweet before?"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring his reply. Laying my head back on his chest I closed my eyes.

'_Do you think I'll ever be just a Dreamer again? A human?_'

'_Maybe. We just need to find a way, if...that is what you desire. To me, it doesn't matter. You are fine no matter how you look. You're my mate, not that I have to love you, it's because I choose to._'

I sighed, and lifted my head up again, "Should we go check on them? It's bothering me."

He ran his fingers gently along my arms, "Oh come on now, we just said we wouldn't get into anything more stressful tonight."

I sat up angrily, "You grew up with him didn't you?! Don't you care for your friend at all?"

He narrowed his eyes, and dug his claws into my waist. "Never say something like that. Of course I care. I care so much that I couldn't bare to see him die."

I raised an eyebrow, "But did you wonder if maybe he may have had any last words?"

"Bitch please, he's JACKLE for fuck sake." he laughed. "What would he say? I mean really."

I pulled from his grip and stood up, "Look, I may not know him very much- but he's a friend. You don't just leave a friend behind."

Reala closed his eyes and let out an irritated sigh, "Alright fine. We gave them an hour. Let's see if he's kicked the bucket yet."

The pair of us headed back to the Dream Plaza to see that Aura and Jackle had not budged at all. Flying a bit closer revealed that Aura had cried herself to sleep and was resting her head on Jackle's chest. He had an arm around her, but still seemed to be injured. Some of his injuries had healed, so I guessed that his natural healing abilities had came into play or that Aura had managed to do something.

Landing beside them, I smiled and Reala nodded in acknowledgement.

"Is everything going to be alright?" I asked him.

The Mantle opened a single eye, "I do believe so."

Reala sighed, "Look, I shouldn't have just left you behind like that. I just-"

Jackle opened his other eye as well and looked up at Reala, "Don't sweat it. I understand. Besides that, I like my time with Aura. I don't get much time alone with her. Even if I'm in immense pain, its still nice to have your mate close by."

I giggled, "Interesting words Mantle."

Reala narrowed his eyes, and placed an arm around my shoulders. "Well, perhaps we should leave you be?"

Jackle nodded slowly, he must still be in pain.

"I'm sorry I can't heal your other injuries." I said.

The wizard didn't respond to me, but he did raise an eyebrow. Bowing quickly, I followed Reala back to the spring. This had been a long night, and an even longer night may just await us tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 The Power Of Cerberus

I opened my eyes quickly and gasped, when I sat up I realized that my Nightmaren form was gone. I was sitting up- as a Dreamer once again. Biting down on one of my fingers, I came to grips with the fact that this was not a dream in itself. This was true. Real. It was great. Looking down I noticed that Reala was staring at me in surprise. I lowered myself down upon him and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss as gently as possible to avoid cutting open my lips with his fangs. When we broke apart he purred pleasantly.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"Perhaps it was because you wished it last night?" He responded with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes, and pulled him to stand up with me. "You know I don't believe in shit like that."

He chuckled, "I can only wish that you would. Things are easier to just shrug off that way."

I narrowed my eyes at him, and took his hand. "Come on. Let's go see if the Dream Plaza has anything amusing tonight."

Upon arriving at the Plaza, we were both surprised not to see Jackle there. A cold thought unraveled itself in my brain, and Reala added on to it. _Had Jackle and Aura died_? I shook off the thought and pointed towards a new door on her side of the Plaza. Reala gave it a curious look and asked if we should go in after them. I agreed to this plan in fear of losing the pair to more danger and injuries. I was further shocked when I saw another door appear on my side of the Plaza.

"Urgh! Which one do we take Reala?" I asked.

Reala took a moment to glance between both doors and sighed, "Jackle was badly injured, but- what if your world holds importance as well?"

I lowered my head, "What if they die Reala? We can't fight Wiseman alone."

"Alone! Wiseman?!" came a familiar feminine voice.

Turning around and looking up brought Nights into view. She hovered just above us a few feet, a big smile on her face. She had lowered herself to our level and never let her smile fade. Her flashy outfit, annoying voice and smile all made me want to puke. I hated everything about it.

"Yeah." Reala said simply.

"So you plan on fighting him do you? By yourselves?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Reala and I shared a bored expression, and shook our heads.

"We're not planning on going alone. We're bringing Jackle and his mate Aura as well, if of course the pair doesn't somehow get killed." I explained.

"How about I go with you guys? I've fought Wiseman before." Nights offered.

I looked up at Reala for confirmation, and when he nodded, I nodded as well. "Feel free to."

After saying that we'd head after Wiseman a few nights from now, Nights left us to go with another Dreamer- a boy who stood in the shadows. I bit on my nails nervously, unsure of what actions I should use. If I went into my world, I might end up never seeing Jackle and Aura ever again; but at the same time, I'd be able to kick some more ass should another Nightmaren be awaiting us. Reala seemed to pick up on my racing thoughts and took my hands in his own.

"It's a tough choice is it not? I'll put all my trust and love in your decision." he spoke softly.

I frowned, "What if my choice gets us hurt? Or if we never see Aura or Jackle ever again?"

He smiled, "We'll always remember them, and that's what matters."

"That's just cheesy and weak." I said angrily.

Reala shrugged, and he pulled me towards our next door to another one of my worlds. One look at the door was all it took to realize that this next world would be warm like the tropics or worse. It looked as if it was made of lava stone; some red pulsing cracks in the black stone were a simple warning of how hot it would be to touch it. The steps leading up to the door were littered with ashes from what had to have been a volcanic eruption of some sort. Reala gave me a strange look.

"All of your worlds seem rather...depressing. The first one was cold, the second was lonely and covered in mist, and now this one...looks too hot to even touch! Does this signal...turmoil or anger?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Probably both."

"Or maybe," Reala smirked. "It's passion."

I blushed madly, "WHAT?!"

He chuckled, and reached for the door handle. Once touching it he pulled his hand back and winced. I took that hand in my own and a bright yellow glow enveloped it. The glow had healed his burn when he looked at his hand in surprise after I let it go. He then reached down and linked our fingers again. I raised an eyebrow with a smirk. He blushed lightly and urged me to open the door instead. Reaching forwards, I slowly twisted the knob and pushed open the door. The moment it opened, a large gust of heat slapped us in the face. We both recoiled in shock, we weren't burned on the spot, but wow. That was intense.

A gaze inside showed a volcanic area with eruptions here and there, and ash falling from the air like snow. I smiled nervously, my Ideya would protect us, but what kind of Nightmaren would thrive in such a hell? Reala seemed to be thinking the same thing, for his grip on my hand tightened. I looked up at him slowly, a look of fear was in his eyes when we saw all the lava. I couldn't help but wonder what he was so afraid of. He'd never shown fear like this before.

'_Is something wrong?_'

'_What creatures do you know to exist in places like this?_' He asked.

'_Entei, Moltres, Heatran, Groudon, various fire Pokemon. Maybe a demon or two if this is hell._'

'_I know of one whom I fear may be in there. I do not wish to lose you._'

'_I understand that much. If we work together, we can handle anything._'

'_Where do you hear such silly things, love?_'

I blushed, '_So many places I'm starting to forget._'

Slowly, he lifted our joined hands until our palms touched. I understood what he meant and in a flash, we had dualized. It'd been awhile since we'd done this, and it felt weird. He purred while I got used to the feeling again, and after a few moments I told him to fly into the Nightopian Hell. The door slammed closed after we passed through it.

The heat surrounded us and made us cough; the ashes falling from the sky also coated us like snow from a blizzard. The surrounding area was nothing but volcano's, lava pools, scorched rock, crags, and various ember-like creatures. Flying above a volcano brought a hot spring just at the base of it into view. Steam rose off the water to only further prove it was heated by the magma's heat and completely unused. This perked my interest, for it was completely natural, and natural meant it held various minerals that would be very healthy for one's skin.

'_Can we have a dip in it?_' I begged.

Reala wasn't as eager as I was, and growled in response.

'_Please? This kind of water does wonders for one's skin. Trust me on this okay? Just this once?_'

He sighed, '_Alright fine. Just this once. Count this as a gift for becoming my mate._'

He lowered us to the base of the volcano and landed elegantly. We separated from the Dualization and I screwed up my face with thoughts. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. Seconds later, two white fuzzy towels appeared on a rock beside the spring. I relaxed my face and smiled at him.

"You told me before that whatever I wish for will appear in these worlds. So, I've decided to take advantage of that fact."

He smirked, "Well, it's true. Those towels and the Wisps were only proof."

"Well less talking and more relaxing!" I said quickly, beginning to undress.

Reala watched me for a moment before he decided to assist me. Once I had nothing but my bra and underwear left, I spun in his arms and smirked.

'_There's no fun if I'm the only one looking and feeling revealing._'

His smirk from before hadn't left his lips at all, '_Go ahead. Undress me. I dare you._'

I narrowed my eyes, and began to tug at his shoulder guards. '_Challenge accepted._'

I thought I wouldn't have a hard time with him, but he seemed to find it amusing to play hard to get and would often fly out of my reach or distract me with something like a nip or a kiss. Eventually, I became violent with my actions and tore his clothes from his body, but I did not rip them. He faked a frown and told me that I should be more gentle with him. I only rolled my eyes and pulled him into the water with me.

At first, stepping into the water was really difficult. Reala freaked out when he felt the heat of the water and tried to get out of it the moment he stepped into it. It would've been rather comical had I not had to fight with him to get him to enjoy it for what it was worth. When I finally got him settled in it, he held me against him and we enjoyed the warmth together. His purring and the heat from the water was making me drowsy, and my eyelids began to droop slightly. I felt him run a claw down my back slowly, and lift my chin up with another.

"Don't you fall asleep on me now darlin'. We have things to do." He whispered.

I gave him a playful pout, "Aw. It would've been great for me to be able to fall asleep like that. Are you tired of this already?"

Reala shook his head, "I'd never get tired of this, but we do have things to do. This little break has been wonderful and all, but we have important things to attend to before we can relax completely."

I nuzzled against him, "I don't want to fight things anymore."

He sighed, and kissed my forehead softly. "I know that, but we have to. Our safety is just as important as our relaxation time."

Giving into what he said, I pulled from his grip and moved towards the towels. I heard him let out another sigh before he followed me. After drying off and no words between us, we redressed and Dualized again. I remained silent as we flew around, and it must've got on Reala's nerves. For he began flying in zigzags and random other patterns, but nothing got a response from me. This must've snapped something inside him, for he started to growl angrily.

'_What's going on with you? Normally I can't get you to shut up unless I'm being romantic, and now you won't speak to me at all!_'

'_FINE JEEZ._' I hissed.

'_It seems like this world holds nothing that we should be afraid of at all. Not a single Nightmaren asides for myself._'

'_Well isn't that lovely? You ruined our moment for this._'

'_Don't get snappy with me. Remember who's dominate here._'

'_Bitch please. Let's just leave then._'

He nodded and we turned around to head back to the door we entered. Deciding to make the best of this world before we left, we ran up volcanos and dived inside of them. We had gathered a handful of various diamonds and other gems from them as we played our dangerous little games. Just an inch from landing in bubbling magma each time we dived in, and it only made us laugh. Each volcano gave us more gems, and we tried skipping them across the magma knowing deep down that they'd never make it far. As they melted in and sank, we would laugh again, and move on to another volcano.

When we entered the volcano before the door to leave, we were shocked when it held no gems or crystals of any sort. There were several pathways inside of it, and without another thought in our heads, we raced through them like it was a fun maze at the gardens. When we came into the pit of the volcano we froze up solid when we saw the form of a large two headed dog attached to a long golden chain. I had to take control of the body since Reala had seemingly turned to stone, and I didn't want to be fried alive inside of the magma.

I had us land and hide behind a large boulder and peek around it. The dog didn't seem to have noticed us, but it held a rather frightening presence. When I narrowed our eyes for closer vision, I realized there was another being with the dog. It resembled that of Jackle, but when I peeked a bit too much I saw the Mantle look alike turn towards where I was looking and I was quick to hide once again. Steadying my breathing, I tried to rouse Reala.

'_Hey, you alright in there? You were fine earlier. It's just a dog! Let's kill it and leave._'

'_F-Fine and d-dandy. You k-know what dog that is r-right?_'

'_Uh...a two headed one?_'

'_Hahaha...That's not funny. That's Cerberus!_'

'_Really?! I thought he had three heads?_'

'_He can alter how many he has whenever he wants. It's not a good idea to just fly in there and fight him. He'll devour us._'

'_Watch me then. I'll fight him and win!_'

'_Shady! Stop this! Listen to me! Shady!_'

I had complete control of the body, and I stepped out from behind the rock. Jumping upwards, I flew at the dog and spun in the air; my Ideya giving us poison effects to our dust. I flew above the dog, Paralooping and twirling playfully. Each move I made got a growl or rant from Reala, which I had ignored completely. The dog must've picked up on my actions a few moment after its skin was beginning to bubble and peel off. It turned both heads to glare at us, and I smirked back at it.

"Hello there, I do hope you weren't looking for little ol me eh?"

'_I DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT! STOP IT!_' Reala hissed.

Cerberus forced his two heads forwards and each one snapped at us, but I dodged each one and chuckled. This would be fun, so I played with the dog a bit longer, the dust from our flight causing more pain to the dog than every small hit I landed on it. I had paid too much attention to one of the heads, that I had forgotten about the other. I charged at the dog once more, claws extended and ready to cut it into shreds.

'_SHADY STOP THIS! WE'LL GET HURT!_'

I flew straight at the dog and spun in the air, driving Reala's claws into the throat of the head on the right side. Just as I was about to pull from the area, I felt a pair of fangs clamp down on the lower half of Reala's body. The other head! I'd forgot about it! I pulled his claws from the other head's throat and screamed, Something was being injected into us from the fangs that held us upside down now. I struggled angrily, trying to fight it, trying to escape, anything. It all appeared to be futile.

'_For fuck sake listen to me this time! Those were what I was trying to tell you about. Cerberus has numbing toxins in one head, and poison in another! You took out the wrong one!_'

'_Urgh...How was I supposed to know that?!_'

'_I tried to tell you before...Is your Ideya protecting us?_'

'_I-I don't know. Can you take control and get us out of this mess?_'

The gigantic dog shook us in his teeth and that was when Reala took control. He twisted and curled forwards, driving his claws into the dog's snout and tearing flesh from bone. This was all it took for the dog to drop us. Literally, the instant we were released, we plummeted to the ground. We crashed face first into the heated rock and shook ourselves off. Trying to stand up was impossible, let alone move his legs.

'_Damnit._' He cursed.

'_What's wrong?_' I asked carefully.

'_My legs...I can't move them__. I can't fly like this. We're going to die unless you have an idea, because I sure as hell don't._'

'_I-I'm sorry. Maybe my Ideya can-_'

'_It would've worked by now if it could've Shady._' He whispered weakly.

Cerberus's remaining head hovered just inches in front of Reala's face, and he was forced to turn his head to the side just so that he could breathe. Cerberus sniffed him and Reala's face screwed up when a bit of drool landed on his vest.

'_Wait...I'll heal us...I promise._'

'_Do you ever just give up and stop woman?_'

'_No way! Too easy to die that way. We've got a chance to win._'

A light yellow glow began to cover Reala's legs and I couldn't help but giggle when he gasped. He could move them again! Wiggling backwards, he stood up quickly, flexed his claws and smirked.

'_I love you._'

'_Yeah, whatever._'

Cerberus's remaining head snapped at us once again, and I was shocked when Reala held his claws out; awaiting the attack with a grin. I hadn't noticed that I screamed when the head came at us, and when I came to grips a second later, Reala had driven his claws into the throat of this head as well.

'_W-What? How did you-?_'

'_I had it planned. I think ahead, unlike you._'

He tore his claws out and shook the blood off of them, his glance at the two headed and defeated beast was no longer fear, but pride. He broke off our Dualization and smirked.

"We made fine work of that." he said.

"Of course we did. I told you we could." I grinned.

"Oh really? Who was the one who was scared to death when Cerberus was about to eat us whole?"

"If you continue to taunt like that- I'll crush your self esteem and ego as well smartguy." I warned.

"Like you could ever do that." he smirked, and shrugged it off.

"Then who was the one whining like a baby when he couldn't move his legs?!"

He flinched and glared at me for a moment, "Fine. We're even with this one."

I smiled happily, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He rolled his eyes at me and I watched as he was about to say something, but closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes at something behind me. Turning around, I gasped in surprise. There was a door behind me, and footsteps leading up to it. _Had someone been in here_?

'_What's going on here?_' I asked.

'_I don't know, but I say we follow those steps._'

Nodding, I followed after Reala. He opened the door and we walked in, once inside, I had taken the lead. This place seemed really strange, for there was dust on everything; the only thing I could make out was a bottle on a nearby shelf labeled '**TEARS**'. I shivered at the thought, _where did someone get something like this_? It was just as dreadful as Bomamba's layer. Yet it appeared to just be an old living room; to add to its strangeness, I heard voices, but I saw no one. _Was someone else in here_? Looking on the shelf that held the jar of tears, I picked it up and inspected it quietly. I almost dropped it when I heard a squeaking-like noise. It had came from the floor, and looking down my eyes widened. I had stepped on something.

Lifting up my foot I made a strange face, it appeared I had stepped on Reala. But was that even possible? Wasn't he a foot taller than me? I leaned down and picked him up. Sitting him on my other hand, I dusted him off and sighed.

"What's going on here?" I asked him.

The tiny Reala shook himself off, "You stepped on me. **YOU**. **STEPPED**. **ON**. **ME**. Seriously woman?!"

I blushed lightly, and kissed the top of his tiny head. "There. Better?"

He growled, "No. Whatever this place is, it shunk me down to the size of a pencil! Are you blind? Today, is...just not my day."

I giggled, "All's well. You'll be okay. "

Setting him on my shoulder, I went back to inspecting the bottle. I read it carefully, then read it again. Only when I had memorized it did I place it back on the shelf. Blowing the dust off some books, I blinked in surprise when I saw a book entitled '**Nightmarens**'. I picked it up and flipped it open. I was aware of Reala peeking over my shoulder to peer at the book with disinterest, but he read it with me quietly. After reading the table of contents, I was quick to sift through the book to find the pages I want to read. I had chosen to read about Mates, Mate bonds, and Reproduction. This had caused Reala to snap at me, but when he did, he only succeeded in almost falling off my shoulder. I smirked, and decided that I would keep the book. I'd share it with Aura later.

"I just had an idea. Will you give me your trust for about um...ten minutes?" he asked.

I looked towards him and frowned, "What kind of idea's do you have?"

Noticing the slight blush on his cheeks my eyes narrowed suspiciously, '_WELL?_'

He took a deep breath, and slid himself off of my shoulder. He slid down to my chest and caught himself on the edge of my top. A rather perverted smirk was on his face, and I poked at him angrily.

"What are you doing?!" I snapped.

He sighed, "I told you to trust me on this. I'll make quick work of this, and you'll love it. **Trust me**."

I huffed, "Alright fine. But I'm keeping this book."

He rolled his eyes, "Do whatever with it. I could've told you everything inside the book anyways."

I watched him as he let go of the top of my vest and slid between my breasts and wiggled himself under the bra. I blushed madly, and looked down at him. He was peacefully resting against my right breast with a smirk. I suddenly huffed again, was this all he had planned? To just relax on my tit? Wow, and here I thought I was lazy. Looking for other interesting titles, I had found a few I was interested in, and had forgotten that Reala was in my shirt. Taking the three books I found amusing, I walked over and sat down on the couch, a tattered old thing covered in dust, but I didn't care. I had books that were awesome.

Setting them beside me, I spread them all out so I could see their titles. I had taken two more books to add to the Nightmaren book. They were '**Curses of true black magic**' and '**How to please your man**'.

Because I had all these books, Reala took advantage of the fact that he was tiny, and that I wasn't paying any attention to him. Picking up the '**How to please your man**' book, I sifted through a few pages, a bored look on my face. I read the words on the pages carefully, content and bored until I felt something bite me.

I jumped slightly and lowered my eyes to see that Reala had bitten the breast he was resting on. I frowned down at him, but my frown was wiped away quickly when he gently began to draw on the breast with his tiny claws. I could feel his small body shaking slightly, and could hear a cute purring coming from him; his purring was shaking his entire tiny body! I didn't know whether to swoon over how cute he was, or become aroused. I choose to swoon over how cute he was.

"Your actions only make look more adorable." I said with a giggle.

He lifted his head up some and frowned, "What? I'm anything **BUT** adorable woman! I'm trying to please you, not amuse you!"

I smiled happily, "And you are, by being cute."

I heard him growl, and his purring had ceased. He sat up and crossed his arms angrily, "Then what should I do?"

I thought for a moment, "Be a bit more rough. If you're not rough, you'll just be cute."

He sighed, "Alright fine."

Moments later, I was reading from the Curses book as Reala set to work on pleasuring my right breast. He covered it with small bites, and littered it with scratches, kisses and licks. I had a hard time concentrating after a few minutes of this, and instead just set the book back down and leaned my head back on the couch. I had closed my eyes and sighed contently, he was doing a good job this time. I could feel his tiny body begin to vibrate again, his purring had started up once more. I felt my blush darken when he used his tiny hands to massage roughly along my skin, and I held in a moan.

Reala's petite form shifted slightly, and it felt like he'd stopped. Angrily, I opened my eyes again and looked down at him. He had a nervous expression on his face and his legs were crossed. I understood what his problem was. Shaking my head, I tried to shake of the arousal he had started inside me, and had succeeded the moment I thought of the '_Can you feel the sunshine_' song. I watched as he lowered himself to rest on the breast again, only this time- it hurt. Sharp pains were shooting through it that I had not noticed before, and it didn't take me long to realize that he'd bit me enough to inject his natural venom into me. **WELL GREAT**, now I'd be dazed for about a half and hour. I just laid my head back on the sofa again and groaned, if it came across as sexaul or angry, I had no idea. It did however cause Reala to chuckle, and I just rolled my eyes.

'_You're a jerk._'

'_Heh. My bad._'

"...Nice ass?" Both of us looked up in shock.

That was Jackle's voice. Wait...did that mean that they were in this room as well? Did they hear **EVERYTHING**? Did they witness **EVERYTHING** that had just transpired?! I blushed madly and so did Reala, we stared at one another in horror. We'd never outlive this. It would follow us forever, and they'd probably tease about it. Finally, I sighed. I didn't care if it followed us or not. Wiseman only knows what the hell **THEY** were doing in this room.

Lifting Reala out of my shirt, I kissed the top of his head again. '_You know that you've left me rather...dazed right?_'

He nodded slowly, '_I didn't mean to. That and I didn't know those guys were in here. If you think about it, we can hear them as well. If they decide to torment us, we can send it right back at them._'

I raised an eyebrow, '_How?_'

He smirked and folded his legs to sit in an indian style in my palm, '_Jackle's probably-_'

I cut him off with an angry glare, '_I don't even want to think about that right now. I'm flustered enough as it is!_'

Leaning forwards, he pecked me on my nose gently. He then fell backwards on my hand and grinned stupidly. _Was he high_? He then licked his lips and sat back up. When he looked up at me this time he looked hungry. I averted my eyes and blushed again.

'_W-What?_'

'_You have something on your body. It tastes fabulous. WHAT ARE YOUR SECRETS?_'

Wait, I had something on my body? The only thing I ever put on it was soap and clothes, and maybe body lotions. Shit. Reala had licked off the lotion that was on my breast! No wonder he was loopy! I decided to tease him about it.

'_I have many secrets love, but oh, do tell me what I taste like._' Deep down, I had no idea what kind I had on me.

He blinked seriously, '_I just told you. Fabulous. Like a tropical taste. Sweet, yet natural and milky. If that makes any sense at all._'

'_Oh!_' I giggled. '_You mean Coconut._'

'_Whuzat?_' He asked curiously.

'_What you just explained you idio-_' I was cut off.

"Shady, what in the hell are you doing?" Came a familiar annoying voice.

Reala rubbed his eyes, '_Waffles?_'

I glared down at him, "**AURA**, what in the hell are **YOU** doing?"

'_Aura's here?_'

'_**DUDE**__! We just talked about that!_' I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sitting on the sofa." Came her awkward response.

I blushed madly, '_REALA!_'

He was bobbing his head to some unheard song, and looked up at me innocently. '_You tired love?_'

'_I am going to hurt you!_'

"So am I." I replied quietly. "What are you doing on it?"

The silence was very unsettling, and I hugged Reala to my chest. He blinked in surprise, unsure of how to react. Looking down, I saw him close his eyes and begin to purr again. Holding him there was like holding a vibrator to my tits. Slightly uncomfortable, but I didn't care. He was cute right now, and I would take advantage of anything as cute as he was for as long as I could. Besides, he was enjoying himself being squished between my breasts.

"It's best if you didn't know." Came Jackle's reply.

I blinked, and looked down at Reala. He looked up at me and smirked, I smiled down at him. The stupid pervert was beyond pleased. Kissing the top of his head once more, I decided I'd respond as seriously as possible. Time to mentally scar some Dreamer and her Wizard.

"I was just relaxing here, letting Reala be as naughty as he wanted to." I smirked, not like I cared anymore.

'_Are you sure it's wise to share this with them, babe?_' He looked up at me with cute, yet dazed eyes.

'_Why not? They probably heard it all._'I shrugged.

"GET THAT FREAKING TAMPON-"

Reala and I stared at one another in horror,_ what did we just hear_? _Was that Aura_? _What was-_? Reala shrugged slightly, and I smiled down at him again. His rumbling body felt great against mine, and a thought came to mind. I quickly pushed it away remembering that Aura and Jackle were in the same room. I frowned angrily.

'_Is something wrong?_' Reala asked.

'_Oh I just had an idea, but then the fact that those idiots are in here I can't do anything._'

'_Share it with me. I'll see what I can do._' he offered.

'_Fine._'

A deep blush spread across his cheeks and he smirked, '_Can I do that now?_'

'_NO! They're in here!_'

Reala completely ignored me as he slid down my shirt and wiggled his way into my pants. I covered my mouth and winced, _what was he thinking_?!

'_How should I go about this hm?_' He asked carefully.

It felt extremely weird to have something moving in my underwear, and I couldn't help but screw up my face and bite my tongue to make sure no sounds came from me. A dark blush spread across my face again, this was hellish.

'_GET OUT OF THERE!_' I hissed.

"How about...no?" Came his response.

My blush grew more when I realized he hadn't used telepathy. I winced more and couldn't help the whine that came from my lips.

"I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!" I snarled.

He went quiet for a moment, '_To make up for the fact that you won't let me do this, you owe me one later._'

I felt him climb his way back out and lay on my stomach boredly, '_All I wanted to do was have some fun._'

Lowered my gaze to him I picked him up by the scruff of the neck and held him up to my face. '_You embarrass me more than my friend from the waking world!_'

When I put him back down, he sprawled out on my stomach for a moment, then pressed the side of his head to it. I narrowed my eyes further, _what was he thinking_? Then it hit me, and it hit me like a missile. I growled darkly, _why that impudent little-_!

'_Are you expecting something to be in there? Think again jackass. If there was, I'd be very angry with you, and start by saying one word. __**ABORTION**__._'

He looked up sadly, "What's an abortio-"

I covered his mouth with my finger, and shushed him. '_Dude, stop it. Talk telepathically._'

He smirked, and nipped lightly on the finger. I frowned, and pulled the finger back. He smirked at me pleasantly, and crawled back up to rest once more on my sore breast.

'_Fine. How about we just leave? This place has been crazy._' he suggested.

I ran a finger on the top of his head in circles, this had caused him to rumble with his purring again. '_I don't want to leave just yet. I'm enjoying this._'

'_Well,_' He purred more. '_I don't know. I feel weird in this place. Like I haven't been able to be myself, or that I'm high._'

Standing up, I reached for the Nightmaren book and headed towards the door. '_You might want to get out of my shirt now. Sit on my shoulder or something._'

I waited until he crawled up and sat tiredly on my right shoulder, '_Alright, let's blow this popsicle stand._'

I walked up to the door and slowly opened it, revealing the other world and the dead and bloody Cerberus. What a delightful sight. In a flash of red, I noticed that Reala had grown back to his original size and we stared at each other with deep blushes.

"Shall we forget what happened in there?" I asked.

He smirked at me, and held his palm towards me for us to Dualize. "Never."

"I hate you."

"I love you too. Now come on. Let's get back to the Plaza."

A quick high five and we were back in the air again, we popped ourselves out of the top of the volcano and stretched. Reala had paused there however. I wondered what he was pausing for.

'_Did what happened back there really bother you as much as you said?_'

I was surprised to have him ask me this. '_Well, in the fact that those two were in the room as well ruined the moment for me. I didn't dislike it- I was just embarrassed._'

'_I see._' Was his simple response.

When we had reached the Dream Plaza, Reala looked rather tired out. We broke apart and I hugged him tightly, saying goodnight and turning to leave. I felt him grip my arm tightly and pull me back towards him.

'_The mask. Give me that persona._'

I blinked in surprise, and felt my face for the mask he spoke of. I hadn't even been aware I was still wearing it! I gently removed it from my face and placed it on his. I smiled slightly, and nodded to him. I then turned around once more to leave. Only this time did his claws dig into my arm and he forcefully pulled me back to him. I looked up at him silently, unsure of what he wanted. He purred a little, and held me to his chest. Sighing contently, I leaned against him and closed my eyes.

For my final thoughts before I went back to the waking world, I wondered just how awkward this day had been for Aura and Jackle. Had they felt as weird as I did? Then another thought came to me. What would happen if we truly destroyed Wiseman? Would I lose Reala? These thoughts, had became haunting and tore at my heart from the inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Prepare For Battle

Upon returning to the Dream Plaza, I was happy to see Reala waiting for me beside the fountain. When he spotted me, he stood up and smiled pleasantly. I hugged him and giggled like a child, it was nice to have someone I could rely on in this world, and one who had love inside him as well. He nuzzled his face into my neck and purred, his tongue occasionally flicking out to lick the mark he left on me awhile ago. A mark that made me his in every way; a mark that binded us as one, stronger than any waking world marriage. When he moved his mouth from my neck, he smirked.

"Reala? Can I ask you something?" I looked up at him shyly.

He nodded slowly, encouraging me to continue straight to the question. Which I did.

"When we defeat Wiseman, what will happen to everyone?"

I saw a frown worm its way unto Reala's features. He shook his head slowly, and shrugged.

"Not sure. Last time he just dissipated and we didn't know if he was dead or not. I have a bad feeling about what may happen should we succeed in killing him though." He explained. "Nights said that when she fought him last time he warned that everything he created would be destroyed as well."

"What all did he create?" I asked.

"He created the realm of Nightmare and..." he sighed. "Nightmarens."

I felt my blood run cold, and I gripped Reala tighter. "No. I-I can't...let that happen."

Reala patted the top of my head gently, "I don't believe him, Shady. He was probably just throwing a threat towards Nights in an attempt to stop her."

Looking up to see his eyes close, I couldn't help but wonder how painful it would be to lose Reala. I knew that if I did, I would be right behind him in death. Not that I would kill myself, but it would be the bond we held that ended me. It was never a happy thought.

"Hey, how about we go look for Jackle and Aura?" he suggested.

I pulled from his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Do you think they'd be in that new door from earlie-"

We were shocked when Jackle flew past us freaking out; an unconscious Aura rested in his arms. Reala and I shared a look of horror, what had happened **THIS** time? Jackle had set her down on the soft grass to the right of the fountain. Reala sent a worried glance after them, then moved his attentions back to me. He was surprised when I pulled him towards the scene. Letting go of Reala's hand and looked down at Aura, then up at Jackle. Jackle appeared to be severely shaken and scared. Not knowing what to do, I looked back at Reala. He had floated closer, and his hands were placed gently on my waist.

'_What should we do?_' I wondered.

'_Nothing we can do._'

'_Dude, did I like- How long was I gone?_' I asked.

'_About ten minutes._'

'_Oh._'

I was about to say something, but a tear from Jackle's eyes made me freeze up. I was surprised to see him crying, I mean really, Aura wasn't very nice to him. Reala had pulled me away from the scene moments later and I frowned, upset that yet again- he had pulled me from a sad scene. Looking up at him angrily, I saw that he shook his head sadly.

'_What's going on?_'

'_Keep yourself out of this. You should wake up now._'

'_I don't want to._'

'_Isn't it like- Christmas or whatever?_'

I shrugged, and he pulled me onto his lap as he sat on the rim of the fountain's base. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I didn't want to leave, but I did anyways, with a heavy heart.

When I returned for the next night, I seemed more drained than usual. Reala had asked me why I didn't want anything to do with the things I normally wanted. I didn't respond to him, but I did ask about how Jackle and Aura were doing. When I was told good news, I pointed towards Aura's recent door.

"Come on. We're going in." I said seriously.

Reala frowned, but followed me in anyways. This world seemed to be made of gold and various other gems. I found a rather oversized cave that appeared to be carved into the shape of a lion roaring. Motioning with my hand for Reala to follow me, I walked inside. The inside resembled that of a cave, for it was fairly dark. I must've shocked Reala when I continued to walk inside the darkness without having any issues with sight.

I ran my palms along the wall and frowned at the images I saw. Many of what looked like hieroglyphics were on these walls, carved in and painted. I stopped at one in particular. It showed the image of a girl who looked just like me fighting with some sort of inner demon, and the image below it showed that the girl was rapidly losing. Blood was shown in this image, for it was coming from the girls eyes and random parts of her body. The next image below that one showed a black and white Nightmaren looking creature with blood over its entire body, and red eyes to match. It had a evil smirk on its lips and a weak yellow glow in its hands.

Taking a step back, I gasped in horror. _That was a picture of me_! _Were these events that would happen_?! I felt a shiver run through my body and turned to look at Reala who was gaping at the opposite cave wall with equal horror. _What had he saw_? Walking towards him, I saw the images he was upset about. A red and black Nightmaren like himself was painted on the wall in two pictures. The first showed him before Wiseman, and the second, having a pair of claws go through his chest from an even more sinister version of himself. I stared at shock, _who would do this_? _Was this Aura's doing_? Taking ahold of Reala's right hand, I pulled him away from the pictures.

'_What the hell is going on with these? Will these actually happen?_' He asked horrified.

'_I sure as hell hope not. My Nightmaren form will be the death of me._'

'_At least you're not gonna die because of a clone!_' He snarled.

'_While that may be true, I don't want to die. Maybe these paintings change. I mean, walking up to this part here showed scenes that happened already. Like some sort of memory cave! Maybe if we make different choices, these pictures will change._' I explained thoughtfully.

He raised an eyebrow, '_That's an interesting idea. Let's stick with that then shall we?_'

I nodded, and we turned around inside the cave to head back they way we came in. We passed by a picture of Jackle and Aura's demise, but we promptly ignored it. On our way back, we stopped to check a few of the other pictures on the wall. All of them showed things that have happened before, such as our battle with Cerberus, Girania, Bomamba and Darkrai; and a few moments that should NOT be painted on a wall.

Blushing madly from what we saw, we tried to ignore it as we left the cave. Stretching myself out, I was surprised when I almost fell over. Reala chuckled and steadied me by placing a hand on my back, then turning me around so that he could pull me into a passionate kiss. We stayed together like this until both of our lungs became sore for air, and only then did we break apart for what they craved.

"I want to know something, mate." Reala purred, holding me to his chest.

I raised my eyes to meet his, "Yes?"

"Do you think that our relationship is a good one?"

"Well sure. We like one another, we can handle everything that comes at us, and the sex is amazing."

"Y-You enjoy our sessions?" he asked carefully.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Your great. Your claws, teeth, and well endowed manhood make you one hell of a prize for a girl like me." I giggled.

He blushed, "Well, I'm glad you like them all. I've always felt, smaller and less impressive compared to Jackle."

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Why were you comparing yourself to him?"

"He always seemed to have the better of something, all asides for status. His horns are longer, and his penis size is almost double mine."

"How do you even know that?" I asked him suspiciously.

"When you're stuck with people for many years in a very boring world, you talk about random shit."

I rolled my eyes, twining our fingers together once more, I stopped short and gasped in horror. Just ahead of us was Jackle and Aura, and they seemed to be...enjoying one another. I hid my face in Reala's vest and gagged. He chuckled quietly, and we found another path around the pair. Upon reaching the door, we glanced at one another and laughed. What a strange sight to see on a simple stroll about.

'_Can we tease him about it?_' I asked.

'_We could. Right now. Just like- fly in there and be all like: FOURSOME!_' He joked.

'_Do you want to_?'

'_No...Not really_.' I saw him start to sweat slightly.

'_What's wrong? Afraid he'll put you down because of his sheer size_?' I taunted.

He growled at me, and dug his claws into my hips. '_Do not taunt me. I will punish you._'

'_Punish ME? Little ol me? How would you go about that?_' I asked, kissing his cheek lightly.

He smirked, '_Well, you seem to value your breasts. Perhaps if I ruined their perfectly smooth and unblemished selves that you may learn your lesson?_'

I felt a heat rise into my cheeks, '_That sounds more like a treat than a punishment._'

'_You are impossible. You know that right?_'

'_I try. If I didn't struggle even a little, you'd get bored of me and maybe fuck Nights._'

He growled, '_That's not even funny._'

I shrugged, and pulled him through the door with me. Upon arriving back at the Plaza, I was shocked when a familiar face was smirking at me creully. A crystalline purple and white hedgehog, it was the mouthless Mephiles! I gasped in horror, he seemed modified, for this moment he sported a pair of double Crobat-like wings and a long devil-like tail of the same color. Looking up at the top of his head revealed a set of small, curved dragonish horns in the whitish color. Lowering my eyes, I noticed he had hoof-like feet. Reala didn't seem to recognise him, but after sifting through my mind he figured it out and glared at Mephiles. I couldn't fight the rising feeling of uneasiness that rose in my heart, this was THE Mephiles. This guy murdered Sonic in the coldest way.

"You! How did you get here and what is your purpose?!" Reala asked carefully.

Mephiles eyed me carefully before moving his gaze to Reala, "How simple."

"What?!"

"You see," Mephiles started. "That girl you have with you."

"What about Shady?" Reala snarled.

"She's seen many before you. Are you aware of this?" He responded, his tone cold and emotionless.

I blushed madly, "Mephiles, I see you haven't changed a bit **OLD FRIEND**."

My eyes narrowed challengingly, and he glared back at me.

"Of course not, I do like to keep tabs on my **BELOVED FRIENDS**."

"Well, how about this eh? What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Reala landed beside me and had taken on a rather frightening growling fit. Mephiles spread his wings further, and revealed a sinister grin full of fangs. His heartless laughter filled the air like a bad scent. Clenching my fists, I held my glare on him. The shadowed hegehog only smirked back at me, his eyes void of all emotions. Reala pushed me behind him, and extended his claws and bared his fangs. It was beyond clear he was angry as fuck.

"You don't seem to be here for peacekeeping, so leave!" He growled.

Mephiles raised an eyebrow, "Hush now _pretty boy_. It's not you I'm here for. It's the wench behind you. Step aside and let her back into my range."

Reala didn't seem to move a millimeter, "I think not."

"**OH FOR FUCK SAKE YOU STUPID HARLEQUIN! MOVE YOUR ASS OR I'LL MOVE IT FOR YOU. PERMANENTLY!**" came Mephiles's angry response.

I stepped out from behind Reala, and with great courage, I sent a deadly glare at Mephiles.

"Go ahead. Smite me jackass. You'll get yourself nowhere's." I hissed.

"Step forwards woman." He said.

I took a deep breath, and took a few steps forwards. Reala grabbed my wrist and pulled back, the look in his eyes was pleading. _Was he- scared_?

"What do you want with me?" I asked carefully.

"I SAID, STEP FORWARDS." Mephiles narrowed his eyes into slits.

Reala's claws dug into my flesh, "Don't."

I pulled from his grip, slicing some of my skin at the same time. I turned towards Mephiles and took a few more steps forwards, I came face to face with the monster and spat at his face. He reached forwards and grabbed my shoulders. I couldn't even gasp before the pair of us had disappeared from view. Feeling enclosed by darkness, and the only light being from Mephiles's eyes, I couldn't help the chilled feelings I had going through my entire body. I didn't want to meet his snake-like eyes, but he forced me to stare into them; hate growing inside of me.

"Did you seriously think that you could just escape me?"

"WHAT?!" I asked in surprise. "I've only seen you once!"

In a flash of black and purple, Wiseman himself held me in one of his hands. I struggled angrily, _how did he know of Mephiles_? _How did he get to the Dream Gate_?! I was desperate to find eyes I could glare at, but his entire head seemed to be made of solid metal. _What was this guy even_? A floating cactus? I struggled again, but his grip on me tightened each time. I came up with a weak threat, and decided to use it.

"You know Cactus face, hurting me will get you nowheres. Reala, Nights, Jackle and Aura will hunt you down and destroy you for it." I taunted.

"**You sicken me with your taunting Dreamer.**"

"Thank you. I love to piss people off just as much as you like to take people from their-"

"**Mates?**" He ended for me.

I blinked in surprise, "Yeah. That. Are you like- trying to kill us?"

There was a silence, "**What do you think, genius?**"

"I think, that you're an asshole. I mean, you always aim for me. Why not Aura for once? Do you have something against ME in particular?" I asked, still struggling.

Wiseman took a moment to respond, "**Not you. The Nightmaren who thinks he can protect you.**"

"What?! That's a dirty trick!" I bit down on the hand, only to realize that it too was made of silver as well.

I whined, that bite had hurt me more than him. _Stupid_, that is exactly what I was. _Or was I desperate_? _Why do I even bother fighting back_? What _inside me_ was saying that I had _the power_ to escape? I couldn't fly. I couldn't do anything myself. _Or could I_?

"So Wiseguy," I started.

"**IT'S WISEMAN.**" He yelled.

"Fine jeez. Then cactus man." I joked.

I felt his grip on my body tighten, but I refused to give up until the moment **all of my bones** were mush. I smirked, I knew had the power to drive him over the edge, and I would. I've done that to so many people, why wouldn't it work on this Asshat? He wanted to take me from Reala? _HE MUST LOVE__ MY COMPANY_. The thought made me feel tingly, _oh yes_, I wasn't evil at all.

"Why do you hate Reala so much? Wasn't he like, a friend of yours or something?" I asked.

There was no response.

"Do you like Justin Bieber?"

There was still no response.

"I bet you do. You probably have his fucking ringtone." I teased.

"**SILENCE YOURSELF WOMAN.**"

"No. I want to talk about shit. Talk with me."

No response.

"No? How about we sing. Yes, let's sing. How about Boyfriend? You like that song?" I asked.

"**You're here to lure in Reala. Nothing more.**"

"DUDE, You could've just fucking grabbed him earlier. This is stupid. YOU'RE STUPID. Did you know that? I hope you feel bad, cause that, that was bad." I huffed.

"**I must ask you something.**"

I blinked, "I have to pee."

"**Irrelevant. How is it that you are not carrying a child?**"

I stared at him seriously, "I can carry a child? Dude, I love condoms."

"**Condoms? What are they?**"

"You don't know? Go figure. Might as well tell you." I relaxed slightly. "They're-"

I was cut off when a flash of light almost blinded me. When it faded, a Darkrai and Deoxys love child was holding Aura. _Now what_? _We all die_? What a positive thought. Turning to Wiseman, then back to the creepy alien thing, I blinked. _What was I to say_? I had nothing in mind. Maybe perchance, this demon wanted to know what a condom was as well? How strange this night was.

"What is the point of all this?" I asked Wiseman. "I thought you only wanted Reala?"

"**I have multiple needs woman. Ideya are one of them.**"

"Oh. So you need her Ideya and Reala?"

"**You are important as well. I always need maids.**"

"Even one's who'll talk your ears off and sing Justin Bieber?" I taunted.

"**Yes.**"

"Aw. Go to hell." I snarled.

"**Welcome to it.**" He began. "**Now, Clone. I do thank you for your assistance. I trust the Wizard will come after her?**"

I wiggled to free myself once more, "Gah! Grr! Ack!"

I was always failing, and I wasn't sure if Wiseman found me amusing, or just stupid. Here, before this alien showed up, I was having a normal conversation with him, for like two seconds. But hey, it was what it was. I looked up when I heard the alien speak.

"Whoopsie." It replied in a childish voice.

I laughed, "Dude, he fucking killed Jackle didn't he?"

"**I wouldn't put it past him-**" There was a silence, "**SILENCE WOMAN!**"

I grinned evilly, "Sure thing Cactus man."

"**Why did you kill him? If you did that is. I commanded you to take the girl, not destroy one of my own creations!**" Wiseman yelled angrily.

I watched with amusement as Wiseman moved three hands towards the demon. I smirked when they immobilized the creature.

"Throw him like a ball. Just do it. It'll be fun. Trust me." I said. "Oh!, And grab Aura."

"**That is her name?**"

"Yeah. Just do it Cactus." I commanded.

I was surprised when he actually listened to me. He reached out another hand and grabbed Aura, pulling her back to himself shortly afterwards. I wondered why he listened to me, and wasn't being violent. Shrugging to myself, I relaxed once more. I had nothing else to do. _Did I_? I yawned, but continued to watch Wiseman torture the life out of the alien. My thoughts began to muddle for a bit, and I realized something. Reala knew where I was. He had a tab on me, even here. I closed my eyes, listening to his voice.

'_Are you alright?_' He asked.

'_I'm fine. I'll have a few bruises, but I have bad news._'

'_What's that?_'

'_Wiseman doesn't only have me, he has Aura too, and Jackle's dead._' I almost forgot to add the last bit.

'_WHAT?! How did that transpire?_'

'_Very good question. I have not a single clue. Should I ask her?_'

'_Do that. Just remember I'll be there shortly. I've now got to go get Jackle._'

'_Be careful._'

Opening my eyes again, only to see that Aura had awakened and that the alien was gone. No surprise really, it killed Jackle, so it deserved to die, _right_? I glanced up at Wiseman's head, then towards Aura. I wondered how I could speak to her without Wiseman overhearing, but in a way, that was impossible. Shrugging to myself, I thought I'd just say it anyways.

"Hey," I whispered. "How did Jackle die? Did you witness the murder?"

If Wiseman heard us, he didn't respond. But Aura did, and the shock in her voice was enough to tell me that she didn't see the murder.

"JACKLE DIED?!" She screamed.

'_So much for whispering._' I thought. "Yeah. He did. Probably brutally murdered."

Wiseman must be listening to us now, because I saw his head lower slightly, and if he had eyes, he would've been staring at us. I shivered uncomfortably, and glanced back to Aura. I wasn't sure if I saw a tear run down her cheek or not, but I didn't really care. Tears were a form of weakness, and here she was, crying in front of WISEMAN HIMSELF. Not wise in my eyes. I didn't let her know it, but I did frown slightly.

'_She...didn't witness the murder. Have you found him?_'

'_I have. Not in good shape. Not the worst gore I've seen though. All I have to do is put his heart back and he'll slowly heal himself._'

'_Ew! His heart was ripped out?_'

'_Yeah. Does that, bother you?_'

"YES IT DOES!" I then blushed when I had said it outloud, and quickly thought it to Reala after averting my eyes.

Wiseman seemed to notice what was happening and tightened his grip on me, I began struggling valiantly, I had failed. Eventually, I ran out of air, and my struggles became pathetic. I looked up at Aura before closing my eyes in unconsciousness. I hoped, that she had the strength to escape this hell hole before Wiseman did something to her as well.

~*Pov Change*~

I was pleased having to wait for Jackle to get better. I was constantly fighting instincts to just leave him there and get to what was important. Shady. But here I was, fighting with myself, waiting for this idiot to heal himself. Not how I pictured this night to go at all. Each minute was striking against Shady and I, and I didn't like it one bit. A thought came to be shortly afterwards. Jackle would be in the same shape I was should this get too bad, not how I wanted to die. Maybe I'd get lucky, go crazy and impale myself on a stick.

After about three hours, I hadn't noticed that Jackle was well enough to move. I felt too wiped out, tired and upset. It wasn't until I heard a cough that I almost jumped out of my skin, I looked up to see Jackle. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I just glared at him. _He was the one stupid enough to lose his ma_-. I sighed, I wasn't the one to judge.

"Let's just- go." I said quietly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'M FINE." I snarled, "I know that I have issues, but so do you."

"But their not all that bad. I mean, asides for the pain in one's heart, all's well." he chuckled.

I wanted to tear his throat out. _Was he really that pathetic_? _Did he not care for the wellbeing of his mate_? I should've just let him die. The thought became more appealing after a few moments, but I lead him into the Dark Ocean, and towards the Clock Tower base. _Here goes nothing_. I turned back to face Jackle once more.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him.

He was silent for a moment, as if he was contacting her, his mate. _What was her name again_? _Oh yeah, Aura_. I waited for his response quietly, and felt a wave of cold enter my body. _What was this from_? _Had something happened to Shady_? I had to get in there, and now. Screw Jackle. Turning back again just as he was about to reply, I bursted into the base, shattering the doors with a drill dash. Angrily, I moved my eyes up to find Shady unconscious in one of Wiseman's silver hands, and Aura sitting calmly on the other. _N__ote to self: Hit her later for being so incredibly cold_. I was aware that Jackle had flew in after me, and noticed the small smile that crept up on Aura's lips. I raised an eyebrow in surprise, looks like she actually was being nice to him now. Go figure.

Shaking my head, I floated up closer to Shady. I was hyper aware of the fact that Wiseman held her, and I was **NOT** willing to argue about the fact that Shady belonged to me, and stealing is a crime punishable by death in my eyes. I watched her carefully, my mind trying to register why I couldn't hold her. I didn't dare come any closer, I knew what Wiseman was capable of.

"Wiseman, you're wasting your time. Let them go." I said.

I watched as his head moved from me to Jackle in surprise, "**He lives.**"

I clenched my fists, _was he really this easily distracted_? Noticing that all of his attentions were on Jackle, I ignored their conversation and was quick to pull Shady from his grip, and lowered us to the ground. I wanted to sneak away, but that would be leaving Jackle to face Wiseman himself. I couldn't do that, _could I_? _Would I_? Clutching Shady tighter, and I glanced back at Jackle. _Could he handle this_? _By himself_? I bit my tongue, what kind of friend would I be if I just left him there to suffer? I wouldn't. I'd fight with him, or he'd die for real this time. Laying Shady down gently in the corner of the room, I floated towards Jackle and Wiseman once more. Only then did Wiseman notice that Shady was no longer in his hand, but safely behind me. I received a cold vibe from him, and held my ground. This was going to be the end of it all. I'd make sure of that.

I turned my eyes towards Jackle, and he nodded. He got the point of this too. Great, It'd be better this way. A quick thought rushed into my head, and threw me off my groove. I glanced back at Shady, who'd sent it to me. I frowned, she worried more than I did sometimes. I always figured it was a disorder, one that we both had acquired somehow, somewheres.

'_Is this where we all die?_' She had asked.

I didn't want to respond to her, so I decided I'd lie. '_No way. I've got this. After this, we'll go back to the Dream Plaza, and all will be well._'

'_I...Trust you wouldn't lie to me._'

I bit my lower lip, '_Never. Rest now, love. I'll protect you._'

I watched carefully as she closed her eyes once more, and left this world. Good. That way, she wouldn't have to see the pain that was to come. Even better, the parting wouldn't hurt all that much, at least, I hoped so.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 My Immortal

Upon waking in the Dream realm, I was shocked to see that my back was up against the base of the fountain and that Owl was hovering beside me. I rubbed my eyes and glanced towards him, but damn, my body felt really stiff and sore. Trying to ignore it or blame it on the way I was placed up against this fountain, stone never was the best pillow, I couldn't help but wonder where Nights was. Normally, she was always in this Plaza. I decided to ask on the whereabouts of my friends.

"Owl?" I was shocked to hear my own voice. I sound frail, weak, sick even.

Owl turned his oversized head towards me with wide eyes, "Dear heavens! You're alright!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Well sure I am. Where is everyone else?"

Owl landed on the rim of the base level of the fountain, the look in his eyes held sadness. I narrowed my eyes, and decided to push myself to stand up. Wobbling slightly, I managed to stand. Stretching, I felt for all my sore muscles, and other bones that hurt. I rubbed them gently, trying to get feeling back into em, all while waiting for Owl to reply to me. He just sat there, looking stupid with that sad expression; _had something bad happened_? _Where was Reala_? _Where was Aura_? Taking a nice deep breath, I realized that my heart hurt worse than any other part of my body. It felt like someone lit it on fire, and it was melting very quickly. Placing a hand against my chest, I closed my eyes. Pain shot through my entire body, and I groaned, falling to my knees. _What madness was this_? _What was transpiring_?

"They're...not coming back." Owl had said.

I gasped, trying to understand what was happening to me. Trying to find just why I was in such exquisite pain. _Was it because...Reala wasn't here_? _Was I...going to die_? I looked up at Owl again, and my vision went blurry.

"What do you mean? Did Wiseman...kill them?" I asked in horror.

"Just the opposite." Owl explained, watching me carefully. "They managed to defeat him for good. At the price of a life."

"A LIFE? WHO'S?!" I asked angrily, glaring at him.

Owl sighed, "Not like I would know. I could've been Reala, I could've been Nights or Jackle."

"Dude, It was probably Reala. I'm fucking dying here." I snapped.

"I wouldn't say that."

"WHY?!" I asked.

"Aura is on the opposite side of this fountain with the same symptoms as you." He explained.

I panted, breath being difficult. "Is...she alright?"

Owl glanced towards the other side of the fountain, "She's awake now."

Forcing myself to stand, I wobbly walked to the other side of the fountain, using the fountain's rim to keep my balance. I found Aura leaning against the fountain base, she was coughing, like she'd breathed in nothing but sawdust. Lowering myself down next to her, I gave her a weak smile.

"Are you, alright?" I wondered.

She turned her head towards me slowly, she must be in pain as well. "Yeessss?"

I nodded, slowly due to the pain I was in. Sitting beside her, I sighed. My body didn't want to continue at all. My heart was beating slower every second, and every inch of my body was in a considerable amount of pain. _Would giving up be a good idea_? _Would this be, how I died_? _The cave of_ _Memories didn't predict this now did it_? Stupid thing. I let out a shaky breath, I didn't want to die. Closing my eyes, I tried one last desperate attempt. I called for Reala.

'_Please, tell me where you are! REALA! Please..._'

I wanted to stab myself when I didn't get an answer. Feeling my eyes begin to wetten, I bit my lower lip; this could not be happening. _The stars are not in position_. I let tears freely fall from my eyes, allowing myself to simply drown in how pathetic I felt. I'd let myself fall in love with a man who sacrificed himself, knowing that eventually, I'd follow him in death or suffer with this loss forever.

'_...I'll always remember you__._' I added.

I was aware when Owl had gasped in surprise, and I couldn't even open my eyes. I was between unconsciousness and consciousness, that left me only vaguely aware. Focusing on breathing, I turned what was left of my attentions to Owl's voice. He was talking to someone, and was freaking out about it. He was both surprised and pleased, for the tone of his voice gave it all away. When I heard the other voice, my mind was very slow to match it to a face, and when I did, I smiled to myself. Aura would be okay now. Jackle was here for her. This only made me feel worse deep down, and I shrunk further inside of myself, no longer aware of the tears rushing down my cheeks.

At least Aura could continue to go on in this world. It had someone to protect it, and hopefully, it would stay that way. I never wished bad things on these creatures, and I never would. I would wish them the best, and they would have the best; because I was once told that whatever I wished for, would come true in this world. At least, if I believed it would. _Right_?

I don't know how long it had been before I felt something lift me up, if I was being lifted up..._was I dead yet_? I felt too numb to know. Whatever was going on, wasn't lifting me anymore, and seemed to be holding me in place. _Was I...going to hell_? I couldn't be. I was being held against something, and it was rather uncomfortable. _How did I know that_? _Was I regaining my senses_? I let out another shaky breath, I seemed to be- healing somehow. _What was happening_? Slowly, I was regaining my senses, and I could feel a warm breath on my neck, someone was definitely holding me; and tightly. Opening my tired eyes, I was shocked. Reala was here, now, holding me in his tight embrace.

When I was able to move my arms, I did. They were still sore, but I wrapped them around him as well. I didn't want to lose him again. I felt him lean in closer, and capture my lips in his own. This seemed to be all my heart needed to beat the way it used to. My natural body heat returned, and I returned the kiss with equal passion. I wasn't sure how long we held that kiss, but what I knew after we broke apart was that he was fine, and so was I. We were still alive. He ran a claw along my cheek gently, and smiled.

'_You're okay. We're alright._' he comforted.

'_What happened?_' I asked.

'_You know it. We beat Cactus Man._' He explained.

'_Teehee. Nice. But what took you so long? How did I get back to this Plaza?_'

'_Good questions. I didn't bring you back here myself. Someone else did. Ask Jackle._'

'_Where's Nights?_'

He sighed sadly, '_Nights...isn't coming back._'

I frowned, "Why not?"

Reverting back to speech took him a moment, "She...gave her life to seal Wiseman's fate."

"That's sad. Destiny Bond." I lowered my eyes, "So...it's all over now?"

"Yes." He smirked. "It is."

"Well what do we do now?"

"That's simple. We...have a choice now." He hugged me tighter.

I raised an eyebrow again, "What kind of choice?"

Owl answered for him, "It's a choice you both must make. There are three choices, but remember, once you chose, there is NO going back."

I laughed as Reala tickled my nose with his scarf before draping it over my shoulders, and smirking. We didn't seem to be paying attention, and that must've made Owl mad. He flapped his wings furiously. Only then did we turn to face him again, both of us irritated.

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" He hooted.

"Yeah whatever, ya old bird." Reala rolled his eyes.

I giggled, "Finish what you were saying then."

"Thank you, I will." Owl huffed. "Like I said, you have three choices to make. If you don't already know them yourself. The first is that you can stay here for the rest of your time, the second is that you may make this your last night here, and third is-"

Reala smirked, "You can take me with you to the waking world."

"Wow! Really?!" I asked excitedly.

"Sure." Owl said. "Remember, neither of you will be able to return to here if you choose to do that. **ALSO**, Reala will be stripped of his powers. All of them. He'll become like you."

I lowered my eyes, "Oh. You probably don't want that, do you?"

He placed a claw under my chin and made me look up at him again, "I want to stay with you. Whatever your choice is, I will follow you in it without question."

I thought for a moment, feeling oddly sour. "Well, the second one can go to hell, and so can Wiseman. Maybe Owl too."

"I HEARD THAT!" The old bird flapped angrily.

"Good." I hissed.

"Then what is your choice?" Reala asked carefully, aware that I was angry.

I smirked, "Well, I could stay here, but that may have issues. Like food and clothes."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm sure we could find something."

"What would you do if you were human though?" I asked.

"Well, that's another good question." He scratched the back of his head. "Try to be like you? I mean, what would be the worst I could deal with?"

I nuzzled into his chest, "Well, I do suppose you'll have to live like all humans do. The crappy life of working for a living, and nothing fun about it."

He smiled, "Then stay here. I'll become the new ruler of Nightmare. What have you to lose?"

"You have a point...maybe I should." I averted my eyes slightly.

Reala ran his claws up my back gently, "Then make your choice."

Owl glanced at me, before moving his attentions to Aura and Jackle.

"How would I survive here though?"

"The same way you always have!" He said, shrugging. "I'm sure if you gave into your Nightmaren form that you could give up your old life. Sure in a way you'd die, but in another way, you're taking on a new life...here."

I fiddled with my fingers, "I don't know..."

He grabbed my hands in his, "Stay here with me. Please."

I looked down at our hands, "Why not...go with me...back home?"

He frowned, "What do you want to do?"

"I..." I was beyond confused.

If I brought Reala home with me, not only would I have to find something for him to do, I'd have to deal with my mom and her jerkish husband asking me stupid questions about him. _How would he even survive in the first place_? _I don't even know what he eats asides for Ideya_. _To add to that, he is nocturnal_! I sighed, my brain was weighing the pros and cons to everything. If I brought him home now, not only would he be able to mess up New Years, but he'd be compatable with me. Which meant, more condoms had to be used. The thought made me feel icky, but I had to do what I had to.

Then if I stayed here, not only would I have no place to truly call home, I'd have trouble with food and clothes. Then a thought hit me. Whatever I wished for, would come to me. Maybe I would have everything I needed. _Was this my destiny_? _To live here, with Reala_? Thinking back to my friends and family, I realized I wasn't leaving behind anything important. _Why did this idea sound so much better_? I raised my eyes to lock gazes with Reala.

"I've made my choice." I said confidently.

He nodded, "Then do share."

"I...I'm going to stay here."

He blinked in shock, "You...are?"

"Yes." I replied. "I have nothing to return to."

Owl nodded at me, "In order to do that, you must give into your Nightmaren form."

_How do I even do that_? _Do I like- think about it constantly_? _Jump off a cliff_? I lowered my eyes again, only to have Reala lift my chin back up again. He smirked.

'_There is an easy way._'

'_There is?_' I asked in surprise.

He pulled me against him again, his fangs hovering just above my mark. '_I'll call the form out._'

I frowned, '_Um...are you serious about this?_ _I mean, Jackle, Aura and Owl can see this!_'

He pulled back slightly, yet I could still feel his warm breath on my neck. '_So what?_ _They're too occupied to care. Besides, you said you wanted to stay._'

'_I do...but...What do you think, Aura has chosen to do?_'

'_Why should we care?_' he responded irritatedly.

'_Oh don't be such a grump. Do you want me to stay or not?_'

His grip on me tightened, and he narrowed his eyes. 'Y_ou made your choice. I'll make sure you never forget it._'

I laughed, leaning against him. '_You know, how about we wait until Aura leaves?_'

'_That wouldn't be wise. When she leaves, that means its morning. You know what happens then, so the sooner the better._'

'_Okay fine, so how do we go about this?_' I asked.

He smirked down at me, and I blushed slightly; unsure of what his entire plan was, and if it would work. I was told his plan via telepathy shortly after I wondered about it. So his plan was to '_fly_' with me, in a sense. Of course, there was more to it than that. I snapped at him, slapping him angrily. He raised his hands in surrender and chuckled.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY YOU PERVERT!" I hissed.

"Of course," his smirk widened. "I was serious. I'm not making jokes with you. I don't do that."

I felt heat rise in my cheeks, '_What purpose will it serve?_'

His arm wrapped around my waist, '_None at all. Which is why we should try it._'

I giggled, I'd forget about Owl, Aura and Jackle. I might as well do whatever I want. Dualizing, we snuck away, but of course, Aura and Jackle were too preoccupied to understand. That and Jackle must've been tormenting Aura, for she was over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Not like I cared enough to ask questions, and Reala seemed to feel the same way.

'_Where exactly do you plan on trying this?_' I asked slowly.

'_We can't go to the area we normally do._' He explained, and read my mind to answer the second half. '_Because I think, that is where Jackle is taking Aura._'

'_Are you kidding me? What a jerk._ _So now what do we do?_'

'_I was wondering if you wanted to try something new. This will require skill from both of us._'

'_But I'm tired. I don't know about this._' I averted my eyes.

'_Would you change your mind if it was...in my room?_' He asked slowly.

'_YES.' _I nodded, '_Your room is very nice. But isn't it a tad messy from last time?_'

'_Who cares. We don't need the bed or floor for this time._'

'_WHAT?!_' I gaped.

He flew towards the door, and pushed it open. He must've been ignoring my flailing inside of him, because I was screaming that this- was a very bad idea. I couldn't help but yell at him again when he broke apart our dualization while we were still flying. I had to cling to him like moss to a rock in a desperate attempt not to fall. I watched a smirk creep onto his lips as he looked down at me, and it didn't fade even as he flew us into his room. I had closed my eyes by now, and didn't want to see myself get hurt, or us crash land like Aura had the first time she flew with Jackle. I clung to Reala tightly until he stopped to hover in place just beside his bed.

'_Ready to try it?_' he asked eagerly.

I blushed and let go of him, dropping onto the bed and curling myself into a ball; my knees up to my chest and my arms around them. I didn't feel like my body could handle such a thing after what I'd just suffered through not even twenty minutes ago. I just felt too drained to do much more than look up at him pathetically. He floated closer to sit beside me, and gazed at me curiously.

'_Is something wrong? You seemed up for this earlier._' He thought.

I sighed, '_Well, I just don't know. I'm not entirely sure on my choice, and it's weighing me down a little._'

He blinked in surprise, and offered a small smile. '_Try not to think about it too much. I want to clear our minds, and focus on only one thing. This may be the last time we can do this._'

'_Maybe you're right. Okay, I'll try it. So what do you want me to do?_' I questioned nervously.

-**BEWARE OF BELOW SCENE**-

He raised an eyebrow, and motioned for me to uncurl. I did so, slowly. He then pointed at my shirt with his index finger claw. I got his point and began to unbutton my vest. After I had both my vest and tank top off, I heard him begin to purr. Great, he was pleased already, and I wasn't even fully naked. I felt really nervous this time, I would be trying something I've never done before. Averting my eyes, I moved my hands down my body to hook my fingers under my waistband and pull down my pants. He seemed to have noticed my shyness, for he then scooted a bit closer and pulled down my bra straps, first my right, then my left. Lowering his mouth, he gently trailed kisses along my collarbone, his purring continuing.

Sighing contently, I let him remove the rest of my clothes himself. With each article he removed, he would kiss the area tenderly several times. Closing my eyes, I let the pleasure from each kiss course through my entire body, and this made each kiss he placed on my skin burn lightly. When he had successfully removed my remaining clothes, he smirked. _Was he ready to begin this already_? I wasn't.

'_This requires skill from both of us, dear mate; and trust as well._' he stated.

I inhaled sharply, '_I don't know about this..._'

'_You've flown with me before, so it shouldn't frighten you. I don't understand why you're so nervous._'

I watched as he stripped himself of his outfit, but I was aware that I was still the center of his attentions.

'_I'm not..._'

'_Then what's wrong? Do I not please you anymore?_' he frowned.

I shook my head, '_That's not it. Maybe I am nervous. Just- be gentle okay?_'

He nodded, picking me up gently. Blinking and blushing due to the placement of his hands on my rear, I tried to snap at him for it, and promptly failed. I just gaped at him like a fish. Furthering my shock, he shifted so that my chest rested against his. I sighed, this was going to be really really weird. Reaching my arms under his, I grasped at his back to hold on. Shivering against his body, I hesitantly wrapped my legs about his waist.

'_Ready?_' he inquired.

'_As I'll ever be._' I replied quietly.

Shortly after I replied, I felt his warm, pulsing member against my womanhood. I felt the pant he let out as heated air against my neck; he must've been relieved to free it from inside his body. Raising my eyes to meet his, I could see his desire growing inside them. He gazed right back at me, his rumbling purring not only made his chest vibrate, but mine as well. This must've pleased my breasts somehow, for my nipples had hardened. Feeling the heat in my cheeks worsen, I averted my eyes from his embarrassedly.

'_Don't be embarrassed, we've done this before...well, not this style, but this act itself. Everything will be fine._' he assured.

I still couldn't manage the courage to hold eye contact, but I did want to continue. Thinking as quickly as I could, I decided to show him rather than tell him; if of course my mind hadn't already done just that. Adjusting my position slightly, I had rubbed against his member. I heard him groan at my action. Enjoying it as much as he did, I let out a held in breath. Damn, I hadn't realized how much I actually wanted this. For the longest time, I was just going along with him, hoping that I'd fall prey to the pleasure and forget what I was thinking about in the first place. I was.

He let out another pant, '_May I?_'

I smirked, now having the power over his pleasure as well as my own. I couldn't deny him from it, and I wasn't willing to tease him either. _I was too tired_. I nodded to him slowly, and dug my nails into his back. _I was prepared_. I knew that it wouldn't hurt me as much as the first time did, but my body always felt uncomfortable with any invading substance or thing. I let out a sigh, loosening my legs on his waist so he could adjust the pair of us for the act. When I felt his member push against my nether regions, I took in a deep breath as he slid it inside. Strangely, it seemed to fit in better this time due to my body having memorized his manhood size, and being slick enough to handle it.

'_Ah...Why...is it...better this time?_' I questioned.

He chuckled, '_Maybe it has to do with gravity?_'

'_Gravity?_'

Slowly opening my eyes, I realized that we were about _5 feet in the air_! He was hovering us up this whole time._ Could he manage to stay afloat during such an act_? I was surprised when he answered.

'_I don't know. That's why I'm staying just above my bed. Just incase things don't go the way I want them to. Now, can I begin?_' he asked, his eyes locking with mine.

I nodded, '_Please do. Just being still makes me want to writhe._'

He nodded, and began his motions. For the first few times, it was just a slow simple rhythm, the pair of us trying to get used to how we'd do this in the air. Eventually, we got the hang of what we had to do to make this work. I had to match his thrusts, with the same timing. He kept it easy on me for awhile, just pushing in, and pulling back out gently. After a bit, our pace had increased and we had begun to moan and groan in pleasure. I tilted my head back and gasped as he ran his tongue along my neck, only stopping when he found my mark. His warm breath trailed over the mark just before his lips pressed against it.

Digging my nails into his back, I mewled encouragements for him to continue, and little things that he could change. _Harder_, _Faster_, **More**, they all slipped from my lips. He smirked at each one, and gave me what I wanted. Feeling the pressure rising inside of my body, I had began to pant and cling to him more desperately. He must've felt the same way, for not only had his claws began to dig into my flesh, his motions were too erratic for me to match, and his fangs were hovering just above my mark. _Did he plan on biting me again_? _To what purpose_?

Moaning out my orgasm, and bending my head back I felt him sink his fangs into the same area he marked me in. It took me a moment to register why he bit me again, but I realized it was to cover up the fact that he'd reached his peak as well. _Was he somehow embarrassed by it_? _Did all males do this_?

-**Bewared Scene Completed**-

Slowly regaining my natural thought process, I had found out that we'd fallen and landed on the bed. Shivering slightly from the cold air, I struggled to regain my breathing rhythm. Once I had, I placed a hand tenderly on Reala's cheek, and smiled down at him. He frowned up at me, sitting up only when he noticed the blood running down my shoulder. Following his gaze, I blushed lightly.

'_You bit me again. Why did you do that?_' I asked. '_I thought you didn't need to mark me more than once._'

He placed his hands on my shoulders, holding me still. I glared at him, he was ignoring my question. He didn't seem fazed by my glare, and lowered his head, beginning to lick the blood away like a cat tending to wounds. I closed my eyes, trying to enjoy it for what it was, but I couldn't. The bite hurt too much, my womanhood ached, and my body felt sticky. Instead I just opened my eyes again, and let him do what he had to. Finally, he lifted his head once more and sighed. I crossed my arms across my bare breasts.

'_Well?_' I demanded.

'_I'm sorry._' Was all he responded with.

'_THAT'S IT? You bite me after you fuck me, and all you have to say is 'sorry'?!_'

He lowered his eyes, and removed his hands from my shoulders. '_Yes. You should put your clothes back on now._'

I was about to say something else, but then I remembered what he said before. He said he wanted to try and call out my Nightmaren form. _Was that his plan_? _Did it work_? It couldn't have if he was apologizing. I shook my head, no way was I going to give up. I pounced on him, his back hitting the bed as I held myself up just a few inches above him. I smirked down at him, his plan may not have worked, but we shouldn't give up.

'_Stop being gentle with me. The form took over to protect me, not because of fuzzy moments._' I explained.

He blushed and nodded, '_W-What do you want me to do then?_'

I sighed, '_Hurt me._'

'_WHAT?!_' He growled, and averted his eyes. '_No._'

'_Do it!_' I commanded.

He met eyes with me again before extending his claws, I gasped in shock as his hands came around my throat. He flipped us so I was beneath him, and squeezed harder, he didn't seem pleased with what he was doing. I struggled against him mockingly, gasping for air. I felt something awaken inside of me, and my fake struggling became violent. I pushed against him, and a burning pain shot throughout my entire body. Next thing I knew, I had him pinned down on the bed and I let out a groan of agony. Collapsing unto his body, my head on his chest. He glanced down at me worriedly, and tried to adjust me to lay beside him rather than on him. He did however, allow my head to continue to rest on his chest.

'_Shady,_' he purred. '_It worked._'

I opened my eyes again slowly, '_It did? I don't feel any different. Just more sore than after our session. Are you pulling my leg?_'

'_Uh, no. I don't even know what you mean by that._' A bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

I sat up quickly, my vision blurring as I did so. Looking down, I realized that my body had indeed changed. I was the same size as him, and held a body shape similar to his, only more curvy and feminine. I smiled, it actually worked. Looks like I could stay here, and live a new life. He purred again, rubbing cheeks with me lovingly. Purring in return, I straddled his waist, my smirk growing. He raised an eyebrow at me, but pushed me off of him. I frowned, and sat up. _Was was his deal_?

'_Get dressed. We can do this later._' He said simply.

I narrowed my eyes, '_Fine._'

Pulling on my outfit as quickly as I could, I blushed at how it made my breasts appear larger. After pulling on my boots, I sighed. _Was this really a good decision_? _Staying here_? I didn't want to think about that, and took his offered hand and stood up. He hugged me tightly, and sighed contently.

'_Thank you for staying here, with me_.' He whispered.

I wiggled out of his grasp, '_Yeah whatever. If this is the last night here, I want to say goodbye to Aura and Jackle. I highly doubt they're staying_.'

'_Really? Where could they be going? Why would Jackle want to leave? He has powers here that earth would destroy!_' He blinked in astonishment.

I shrugged, '_I figure Aura would drag him there._'

'_Do you know Aura's real name?_' Reala asked carefully.

I nodded, '_Sure do. We're friends back on Earth. Sad thing is, this is goodbye, so let's go._'

I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his door, down the hallway, down the stairs and out the Manor's door. Upon arriving back at the Plaza, I glanced around to not spot the pair at all. I blinked, and lowered my shoulders. _Had I missed them_? I turned round and hugged Reala, hiding my face in his scarf. He shook his head, and wrapped his arms around me.

'_We didn't miss them. They're probably off somewhere else amusing themselves._' He responded.

'_What makes you say that?_' I questioned, lifting my head.

'_Because I know Jackle. He'll stall for time._' He chuckled.

I blushed for assuming so quickly, and averted my eyes. '_What can we do until they return?_'

'_That, is a good question._' He began to sweat visibly.

I jumped when Owl appeared again, and frowned with displeasure when he flew towards us. He landed on the rim of the fountain and pointed a wing towards me.

"So you've done it. You've made your choice already?!" he asked in a shocked tone.

I shrugged, "I guess so. What about Aura?"

"She's...busy. I highly doubt thinking is high on her priority list right now."

Reala glanced down at me, and I looked up at him. Both of us knew what Owl was talking about, and just shrugged it off. _Let her have her fun, after all, this may be the last time she ever gets it_. I giggled at my thought, and Reala smiled slightly. _Great, he'd heard it too_. Owl had noticed our laughs and narrowed his eyes, flapping his wings furiously.

"It's not funny! It's an important decision, and they're putting it off to fu-" He was cut off.

I hissed at him, and his beak shut the instant he heard it. "That's enough from you Owl."

Reala's grip on me tightened, '_Are you alright? You normally don't snap like that._'

'_I'm fine. Let me go._' I snarled.

He obeyed, but I almost tripped when he let me go. Blinking in surprise, I saw the pair walking towards us. I smiled, about damn time. Straightening up, I watched as they approached us slowly. _Reala was right_. _Jackle was stalling for time_. The pair seemed tired, like they'd just returned from chasing Octopaw. I offered them a warm smile, and backed up slightly. Reala had remained quiet behind me, watching the scene with amusement.

"So, are you staying or leaving?" I asked.

Both Aura looked up at me; or in Jackle's case, down at me. They both spoke at the same time.

"Leaving." They said.

I sighed, "Figured that much. I just- wanted to say goodbye then."

Aura raised an eyebrow, "Goodbye?"

"Yes," I started. "I'm not going back there."

I watched her face contort with what could have been confusion, as she turned to Jackle. There was a long silence before anyone spoke again. It just happened to be Owl. He flew in between us, and motioned with his right wing towards the Dream Gate. I moved my eyes towards the gate, and only then did I realize just how bright it was. It smelt of bug repellent and glowed in an eerie way. I shifted from my right foot to my left uncomfortably. _Why were they leaving_? _Why didn't they want to stay_? _What did she have to go back to that was so important_?

"Why do you want to leave?" I asked. "This world is much better. Earth offers you nothing."

Reala saw what I was doing and decided to assist me, "Jackle, you lose everything when you follow that woman to the waking world. It's not a very wise decision."

Owl watched us try to convince the pair to stay, but he didn't say a word. I almost jumped when Reala sent me a thought as Jackle and Aura were thinking.

'_Have you noticed something strange?_' he asked.

'_Strange as in?_' I tilted my head to the side.

'_I'll tell you later._'

'_NO. DO IT NOW._' I snarled.

'_Alright fine. If Jackle becomes human then-_' he was cut off.

"I like to explore." Aura said calmly.

I turned my head towards Jackle. He hadn't said a word. _Was she forcing him to do this_? I scowled, and crossed my arms, waiting for his response. Once he saw my glare, he averted his eyes quickly. This caused my eyes to narrow further. Reala shook his head, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him and sighed, _Why were these people so weird_?

'_Well, Jackle's not saying anything. What about you? You never did finish your last sentence._'

'_Right,_' He scratched the back of his head. '_What I meant to say was compatibility. If they're compatible, all the times they messed around will take effect on her_.'

'_Are you kidding?! That's bad._' I hugged myself. '_I am now scarred for life._'

I looked back at Aura, "I understand. I prefer to stay here, where I have a life that Earth could never give me. I guess I just don't like to be normal."

Aura nodded slowly, but didn't say a word. Jackle had remained quiet the whole time, his trademark grin seemed to be gone. _Had something happened to these two_? _Or was I right about her forcing him_? I scratched the back of my right hand, trying to amuse myself as this was becoming super awkward. Then it hit me, looking back up at Jackle, he seemed to be wincing. _Was he in pain_? I floated towards him and inspected his right shoulder. It was cut up and bruised.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

He covered the shoulder with his cape and glared at me, "I'm fine. Nothing happened. You're hallucinating."

"**I AM?**" I blinked seriously, staring at him in disbelief.

Reala had taken notice only after Jackle had snapped at me. He floated upwards, a disgusted look on his face. I was shocked when he took a swing at the wizard, and it only increased when Jackle swung back. The pair of them glared at each other, and I backed away slowly. _What was going on_? I glanced down at Aura, she seemed to be just as confused as I was, but she wasn't upset. _Why was Jackle so upset about his injury_? _Why hadn't Aura healed it for him_? Just as Reala was about to lash out again, I pushed him aside.

'_Damnit. This isn't helping idiot! He's hurt._'

'_DAMN RIGHT HE IS._'

I turned to Reala in anger, '_Why are you flipping out at him?_'

He clenched his fists, '_He's a traitor!_'

'_WHAT?!_' I asked. '_What do you mean by that?_'

I watched as his claws dug into his palms, '_He's leaving. He's abandoning his home all for a woman!_'

I frowned, my gaze moving to the wizard again. '_What's so wrong with that?_'

'_He's not supposed to! It's Nightmaren LAW!_' Reala hissed.

'_Law you say? Sounds serious._' I crossed my arms. '_But leave him be. If this is what he wants, then let him have it. Push aside your 'laws'._'

He narrowed his eyes at me, '_Why are you defending him?_'

I sighed, '_Because I have to. Aura doesn't want to stay here, and Jackle wants to stay with her. You can't force them apart like that._'

Owl flew up to us, "Is something wrong here? Do either of you have anything to say?"

Reala twitched slightly, but he did respond. "No." Very bitterly.

I nodded and gave a small smile, "That's right. You don't. So shut up!"

I gasped as he wound his arms around my waist, his claws poking through the fabric and against my skin. The look in his eyes was cold and empty, and I knew he was angry with me, but I had to stop him from making a terrible mistake. I pretended he didn't look so angry, and nuzzled my cheek against his._ It'd be better this way_. _But in a way, I wanted the pair to stay as well_. I giggled when he nuzzled me back, the coldness in his eyes melting away slowly. I heard someone clear their throat, and glanced down to see Aura had done it.

"I'd like to be on my way now." She said.

"Stepping out of that gate, and that's it." Reala whispered. "Are you sure about this?"

Aura shrugged, _had she not thought of what Jackle wanted at all_? I closed my eyes sadly, this was it. Once they walked out of that gate, they'd be gone forever. Everything would be lost when it came to the wizard. He'd have no more powers,he wouldn't be able to fly, and his clothing style wouldn't be accepted there. I bit the inside of my mouth, my bad habits starting again.

"I hope you regret nothing when you do this." I said seriously. "Absolutely nothing."

The pair met eyes, and shrugged. Seems like they were well and fit to go. I lowered my head, I wasn't expecting such a quick response. I felt Reala pull me closer, and whisper into my ear. I narrowed my eyes, but what he said was true. _They'd regret leaving this place one day_. Opening my eyes again slowly, I watched the pair turn their backs to us and walk towards the gate. With each step they took, my frown got larger and Reala's claws dug in more. In no time, they had reached the gate. Only there did I see something that made me smile. Jackle had turned Aura around, and seemed to be talking to her about something.

'_Do you think he'll convince her to stay?_' I asked.

Reala shook his head, '_No. He never was one for applying dominance even if he had/has it._'

'_That's sad. That means that he attaches to others like a leach._'

'_Pretty much yeah, but I think this is stronger than just a leach attachment._' He explained.

'_Then what would you call it?_'

He smiled at me, '_Exactly what we have. A bond._'

'_Bleh._' I rolled my eyes.

'_The bond is more powerful than you give it credit for Mate._' He told me. '_It's unbreakable._'

I blinked, '_Does that mean I'm stuck with you forever?_'

'_Is there something wrong with that?_' he narrowed his eyes.

I blushed, '_No. Not really._'

Turning our attentions back to the gate, it seemed Jackle hadn't managed to get her to do what he wanted, and she walked right through it. He was quick to follow her, and lowered his head as he did so. I gasped. Reala hissed.

"Is that it?" I questioned.

"No." Owl said.

The three of us watched for a few more seconds, because we could see Aura outside the gate. She had turned around, and to everyone's surprise, Jackle was shaking violently on his hands and knees on the pavement. I giggled to myself, he looked like he was about to transform into a werewolf. But watching a bit longer showed that his body was slowly and painfully changing. I averted my eyes, I couldn't watch him and his pain. Reala seemed to stare with the most heartless glare I'd ever seen, and did not seem fazed. Owl was silent, but he observed what was transpiring.

When I moved my gaze back to the poor guy, my eyes widened. A young man shivered under the cloak that had once belonged to the large mysterious wizard, and when he stood up, I couldn't believe it. It was Jackle. He tightened the cloak around himself, and glanced back at us. We all stared back at him in disbelief. Wanting to slap myself for thinking he looked cute, I didn't have to. Reala had nipped at my neck lightly in warning instead. The new form he had was about 6' 4'' and surprisingly well built. He had short messy orange hair, and the slightest bit of freckles across his nose and cheeks. Asides for that, he didn't seem different at all. He kept his blue eyes, and his outfit, he just seemed much more...shy.

I smiled, "Have fun you two! Goodbye!"

Owl and I waved, but Reala just shook his head. The pair had disappeared shortly after saying goodbye, leaving us alone. I hugged Reala tightly, sniffling. I didn't want to admit that I was upset, but he didn't take long to find out. He purred pleasantly, removing his claws from my waist and kissing my cheek softly.

'_You sure about all of this?_' he asked.

I nodded, '_Like I said before. I'm not going to leave and force you to come after me and lose everything. This, is where my story begins._'

**The End**


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue- 7 years later

"Momma?" Came a sweet young voice.

I turned slowly, my eyes catching sight of a baby Nightopian that had latched itself onto my right leg. I reached down, plucking the small being off of me and holding it to my chest with a smile. This was a Nightopian child who had recently hatched from an egg I had found in one of my old Nightopia's. I had rescued it and brought it back to the Plaza with me, and due to that action, I had became its mother when it hatched. The child cooed happily as I embraced it; it was a wonderful feeling to be called a mother. Kissing the top of the Nightopian's head, I began to hum a tune for it.

"Are you serious about looking after that thing?" Came a deeper, and more seductive voice.

I turned to meet eyes with my mate, Reala. He had raised an eyebrow at me as he floated to my side. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the question.

"Do you not want to be a parent?" I asked him sassily.

"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean adopting some random Nightopian." He said seriously.

I frowned, petting the child's head. "Then what does it mean to you?"

He clenched his fists, "It means that I can't act as a father figure to something that didn't come from us. I'm saying that it shouldn't be raised by us unless it ours."

I held the baby closer, lowering my eyes to meet the curious and happy gaze of the child. "Don't you worry. I'll be a good mother!"

Reala lowered his head in defeat, "I sometimes think you don't listen to me, or maybe," He purred as he draped an arm over my shoulders. "You just want to have babies?"

I glared at him, "No. I do not. This is as good as it gets!"

He chuckled, "Alright fine."

I watched as he lowered his gaze to the small Nightopian. I smiled when it looked up at him with its innocent baby eyes and called him '_daddy_'. Reala twitched when it spoke to him, and a proud smile came across his lips. I raised an eyebrow at him in imitation of his actions earlier.

'_It just called me its father._' he said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

'_Isn't it a strange feeling?_' I giggled.

We were interrupted when Owl made his way towards us, "We have a visitor you two may find rather amusing."

Reala and I shrugged, and followed him back to the Plaza. Still holding the Nightopian child in my arms, I almost dropped it at the sight of the strange Dreamer that was tapping his foot by the lower rim of the old fountain. I landed on the rim of the fountain, startling the boy into backing up. I smirked down at him, _had he never seen a Nightmaren before_? Taking my chance to look him over, the boy had messy short orange hair, bright blue eyes and the slightest dusting of freckles along his nose. The boy wore a light orange t-shirt and blue jeans with white socks. He raised an eyebrow at me and frowned his distaste.

"Hooray. A zebra woman." He said.

I huffed, "You're rather rude you know that?"

He shrugged, "Yeah whatever. So who are you?"

I saw the boy jump when Reala landed beside me, "He does look familiar doesn't he? Too young though."

"Maybe he's Jackle's mind level of maturity?" I giggled.

The kid perked up at the name, "You two know my father?"

Reala and I shared a glance of '_shit got real_'. I handed the Nightopian baby to Reala and bent over to face the boy, my eyes narrowed slightly. Reala held the child carefully, unsure of how to hold it correctly.

"Tell me kiddio, what's your name and the name of your mother?" I asked.

The boy shifted from leaning on his left foot to his right, "My name is Blair. My mother's name is Holly."

"THAT'S HER NAME?!" Reala yelled, his eyes wide. "We knew her as Aura."

"Great, you know my parents. So what?" Blair crossed his arms.

'_I can't believe she actually gave birth to his child._' I thought.

'_I can't believe that he looks so much like his father._' Reala responded.

The kid, Blair didn't seem pleased with us. "If you're not going to talk, then I will. Can you tell me what my parents were when you knew them?"

I smiled, sitting down on the rim of the fountain. "I sure can kiddo. What specifics do you want?"

Reala sat beside me, the Nightopian child peacefully sleeping in his lap. "We'll answer any questions you have."

Blair grinned, "Thanks guys. My first question is this: How did they meet, my parents?"

"Well," I started. "Your mother was always a strange young woman."

"And your father," Reala continued. "Was a Nightmaren mage who happened to meet her here in this very plaza."

"Wow! My father was like you two? But he seems so...human..." he lowered his eyes.

"Looks are deceiving Blair." I explained. "That and he had time to change his ways."

"What was he like before his fake self now?" the boy asked.

"Insane." Reala said.

"Immature and perverted." I added.

The pair of us chuckled, "What is he like now?"

"He's...calm and quiet. He's very loving towards my mother though."

"That makes sense. He took her as his mate." I responded.

The boy shifted his feet again, "Then you must be Martina right? The girl who never returned?"

I blinked in surprise, "Yes, I am. How did you-?"

He smiled, "My mother used talk about someone with that name and how she gave up everything."

"I did." I whispered, averting my eyes.

Reala sighed, and shook his head. "There is no reason for sadness, my love."

I lifted my head slowly, "Your right. I chose this myself."

Blair lowered his eyes to his slowly fading body, "W-What's happening?"

"You're waking up." Reala told him. "Tell your parents we said hello."

"And that we wish them well." I added.

The boy nodded before he vanished completely. Turning back to Reala I smiled, for the child that was asleep on his lap would be ours until the day I would give Reala a baby from the pair of us. That is, if my body would somehow become fertile. He smiled back at me, and moved his gaze down to the Nightopian as well.

'_Family is just a bond, and not necessarily those that are related..._' He thought.

I looked up at him in surprise, '_Yes. It is._'

'_So, we take the role as this little guy's parents?_' he questioned.

'_We sure do. If that's what you want._'

'_Then we will. Works for me. Let's call him...Aiden._' He placed a hand gently on the back of the child.

'_A perfect choice, love._' I smiled.


End file.
